Hurting those I love
by gothina234
Summary: Morgan receives a phone call from an enemy hurting Reid and rushes to help him. An unsub is after Morgan for revenge and has a score to settle. Those closest to him are in danger. With his babygirl as the next target, can he protect them both? Or will he lose everything? Will focus on Reid and Morgan equally.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is a new fanfic for you all. I had promised myself to have a few days off but writing is what I need now. Had a rough weekend and find that writing helps out some of the anger. In my other fanfics, I have had Reid weaker than normal and some people have asked that I try to move away from that. So, while Reid will be hurt in this fanfic, he'll be tough. I all hope you enjoy this fanfic. It was previously in a poll of mine and it was voted second a while back. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Again, updates will be daily.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**I do not own criminal minds or the characters within it. CBS does.**

Reid pulled on the cable holding his wrists together. He had to stay calm, he couldn't show this man any fear. He didn't know how the man had got into his apartment without him knowing, he had heard nothing until the man had attacked him and tied him up. Duct tape prevented him for calling for help. He tensed up as the man came up to him and smiled at him. "Don't worry, you are not going to die tonight. I can assure you of that."

The man stroked the duct tape. "I hear that you talk too much. Must be hard keeping all that information in your head. Or maybe, you just like showing off. You must love it. Being smarter than everyone else. They don't like it, do they? No, the moment you open that little mouth of yours, they want to beat you till you stop talking. Such a fragile little thing."

Reid groaned loudly into the tape as a fist smashed into his stomach. He lost his breath for a moment and wheezed harshly. He slowly sat back up and leaned against the chair, he glared at his attacker, determined not to show the pain he was feeling. The man held up a cellphone, Reid's cellphone.

"I like your cellphone," the man smirked. "It's full of interesting people. I love how you have dear little mommy on here. I know the number, it's for Bennington."

A flash of fear escaped his eyes when the man mentioned his mother, he brought back his strong composure but knew his attacker had seen his slip.

"Oh, don't worry little Spencer. I'm not interested in hurting your deranged mommy."

Reid struggled against his bonds with anger coursing through him.

The man laughed. "Guess, I hit a nerve there."

Reid watched him scroll through his contacts. "Ah," the man smiled. "Derek Morgan. Just the man I'm looking for. He cares about you. In all the time I've watched you, he has been your shadow. In a group of alpha males, he makes it known that you are his to protect. How do you think he will react to you in pain? You are practically his little brother. I bet he doesn't tell his little brother much about his past. I know he told you about Buford. Hell, he told everyone on that news report. He has other enemies in his past, waiting in the dark. I'm the only one with enough balls to make him pay."

Reid watched him press the call button. His phone began to make the call. Reid kept his eyes locked with his attacker as they waited. Reid hoped that Morgan wouldn't answer. He didn't want him in danger. His hopes got dashed as Morgan's upbeat voice came through the phone.

"Hey Reid, why are you calling so late?"

"Sorry, Derek. Spencer is a little tied up. I'm here though, looking into his big round brown eyes. He is a strong one. He fought well when I was restraining him."

"Who is this?!" Morgan shouted down the phone. "What have you done to him?!"

"Who I am is for you to find out and as for little Spencer, things are about to get ugly. How strong is he, Derek? Come and save your little brother at his apartment. You are not to bring any police or any of your fellow little team mates. You do and he will die. I'm going to play with your little brother now. Your past is here, Derek. Get ready to face it. To face me. After tonight, I look forward to the chase from you and your team. They will watch a hunter kill his lying prey."

The man disconnected the call and threw the phone against the wall, it smashed and the pieces scattered across the floor. He cracked his knuckles and stretched. In one swift motion, he brought his hand around Reid's throat and squeezed. Reid thrashed as he struggled to get oxygen.

"This might hurt a bit," the man laughed before bringing a fist and brutally smashing it into Reid's face.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

Morgan beeped his horn as he weaved through traffic. He whipped around a corner and pressed his foot on the accelerator. He didn't care if he was breaking the laws of the road. Reid was alone in the hands of a bastard and was having, god knows what, done to him. He turned another corner and saw Reid's building come into view. He pulled up across the curb and rushed out of his car, his gun ready in his hands.

* * *

Reid struggled to stay awake as he laid on the floor. He felt blood down his head and chin. In the last fifteen minutes, he'd been beaten and thrown around his apartment. His hands restrained behind his back leaving him helpless. His right eye swollen shut and his body racked with pain and covered with bruises. He had angered the man by not screaming. He knew the beating got recorded. He wouldn't give the bastard any satisfaction hearing him scream. Especially knowing that the man would use the recording against the team. The duct tape was gone. He sluggishly looked to the window.

"Here he is!" the man clapped happily before quickly storming over to Reid and grabbing him by his hair. Reid let out a small whine as he got dragged into his kitchen, a trail of blood smearing the floor behind him. The man leaned him up against his cupboard door and brought out the duct tape again. He brought out a yellow piece of paper and placed it over Reid's mouth before putting another strip of duct tape over his mouth and the paper.

"See you soon, Spencer."

Reid could do nothing but watch as the man who had beaten him brutally escaped out the window. A few seconds later, his front door smashed open.

* * *

Morgan kicked Reid's door open and made his way inside. He saw a trail of blood on the floor and felt sick. He walked to the blood trail and looked into the kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw Reid. He rushed over and gently took the tape off Reid's lips. Reid let out a small moan as took a deep breath, his ribs hurting him as he did.

"Reid! Where is he?"

"He went out the window," Reid said painfully. "He's gone."

Morgan took Reid's face into his hands and examined it. "I'm going to take you to the hospital. Everything is gonna be fine."

"Paper," Reid wheezed.

Morgan looked down to the floor and saw a blood soaked piece of paper, he picked it up and felt horror at the words.

_'Baby girl is next, Derek.'_

Morgan barely had time to register the words as he watched Reid slump and slip into unconsciousness. He left the note on the floor and brought Reid into his arms. He needed to get him to the hospital. He would call the team on the way and tell them to protect Garcia.

He didn't know who this bastard was but he was going to kill him when he found him.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Thank you so much for the great response, you are all just brilliant and I'm amazed at the amount of favourites and adds as well as the reviews. Thank you!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are just...you are just absolutely amazing and beautiful! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan honked his horn loudly as he went through the traffic, he looked over to the passenger seat to check on Reid. There was blood all over him, Morgan was able to faintly see bruises around his friend's neck. Morgan turned around the corner when a small harsh cough came from next to him. Reid's good eye fluttered open, the other more swollen and horrible than ever.

"Hey kid, I'm getting you to the hospital. Just stay awake."

"Hmmmmmm," Reid moaned gently. "Where..am...I?"

"You are in my car," Morgan said quickly. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Reid, can you tell me anything about the man who did this?"

"My head hurts. Do you...hear...that buzzing sound?"

Reid's eyes shut again, he slumped against the window, his blood smearing against the glass and a small line of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Reid! Reid!" Morgan yelled as he put one hand on Reid's shoulder and shook him. "Reid, come on. Please, wake up."

Morgan felt immense relief as he saw the emergency entrance to the hospital. He slammed on the brakes and came to a stop outside the doors.

"Sir, you can't park there," a doctor yelled.

Morgan jumped out of the SUV and ran to the passenger side, he threw open the door and unbuckled Reid's seatbelt. "I need help. I'm an FBI agent, so is my friend. He's been attacked and beaten. He isn't waking up. His name is Spencer Reid and you can't give him any narcotics."

He hooked one arm under Reid's knee and another under his back. He brought him into a bridal carry and rushed towards the entrance. The doctor threw his cigarette to the floor at the sight of Reid.

"Bring him in quick," the doctor ordered before calling to a nurse. "Get a gurney."

Morgan rushed in and placed Reid on the gurney. He followed the doctor and the nurse to the double doors only to find another nurse stopping him from going through.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't go back there while they are working."

"I need to go with him," Morgan argued.

"I'm sorry but you can't. A member of staff with come and get you after they have helped your friend. There is nothing you can do for him in that room. The waiting room is down the hall. Please wait there."

Morgan didn't get a chance to argue as the young nurse rushed through the doors to help. He stood there for a few moments, his mind trying to process everything. His best friend was unconscious, beaten and hurt because of someone coming after him. He rushed back outside and moved his car to a parking spot before opening his phone up and dialling Hotch.

"Hello," Hotch grumbled from the other line.

"Hotch, it's Morgan. This is an emergency. I need you to get the rest of the team and bring them down to the hospital. You also need to get Garcia and give her a protective detail."

"Morgan, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Morgan tightened his grip on the phone as he felt anger run through him. "A man came into Reid's apartment and tied him up. He called me and taunted me about what he was going to do to Reid and that my past is here for me to face. Hotch, he beat the hell out of Reid. There's a lot of blood and Reid couldn't stay awake in the car. Just get everyone. We need to get this guy. Just bring Garcia here with protection. Garcia can stay with Reid, you know she won't leave his side. The protection detail can protect them both here."

"Just stay there," Hotch said quickly, his rushed movements heard by Morgan. "I'll get Garcia and get a detail ready. Everything will be fine. We will get this guy."

* * *

**Reid**

Reid felt hands over his body, a soft beeping noise piercing through the darkness. He opened his good eye and saw people through blurred vision. He began to struggled against the hands. He let out a yelp as he tried to move his wrist.

"Spencer," a voice called through the blurriness. "My name is Dr Grayson. You are in the hospital. We need you to stay still so we can work on your injuries. You have a lot of cuts."

"Morgan!" he called. "Where...is Morgan?!"

"Your friend is outside," a female voice tried to assure him.

Reaching up with his good hand, he gripped the doctor's jacket and pulled him down. "You...have to tell him. C-Caucasion...black hair...green eyes. S-Scar above eye! Just tell him!"

"I need a sedative," Dr Grayson called. He couldn't treat his patient in this state.

Reid let out a small gasp as a needle pierced his skin. He closed his eyes as he succumbed to the sweet, painless darkness.

* * *

The team all entered the waiting room, one by one over the next hour. Garcia came into the waiting room with two police officers following behind her. She took one look at Morgan and rushed over to him. The moment Morgan saw her, he got to his feet and hugged her close.

"Thank god!" Morgan said with great relief. "Thank god, you are safe."

"I'm safe. Now, tell us, what the hell is going on? Where is Reid?"

"The doctor is looking after him. They haven't given me any news yet. We need a forensic unit at Reid's apartment."

"Already done," Hotch said. "Reid's attacker told you that your past is here for you to face. Do you have any idea who he might be?"

"No, I don't. We have all made enemies. Anyone from my time as a cop to my time as an FBI agent could be after me. He called Reid my little brother. The note in the apartment said Garcia was next."

"Why does he want me?" Garcia asked, fear slipping into her voice.

"He wants to hurt you because of how much you mean to me," Morgan answered. "You are my god given solace and I care about you a lot. He wants to hurt those I care about the most."

The door to the waiting room opened and a young man walked in. "Family of Spencer Reid."

"Here," Morgan said. "How is he?"

"I can only talk to his medical contact."

"That's me," Hotch answered. "I'm Aaron Hotchner. You may speak freely in front us all. Everyone here is Reid's family."

The doctor nodded. "He is doing well. We had to sedate him to work on him after he became agitated. His left wrist got broken, his right eye is completely swollen shut and he has deep and serious bruising over his entire body. I estimate that he got beaten for about five to seven minutes straight. He has a deep gash along his cheek and other deep cuts around his face, neck and arms. We pulled some small pieces from his wounds. They look like they came from a mirror. My best guess is that he was brutally smashed into one. The gash on his cheek will most likely scar. He has four broken ribs, a mild concussion but there is no internal bleeding. A broken nose. He bit the inside of his mouth which is where most of the blood in his mouth came from. Your friend is very strong. All the cuts are getting stitched up as we speak."

"Oh Reid!" Garcia sobbed gently before putting her hand over her mouth."

"Before, when he was becoming agitated, he gave us the description of someone, I assume his attacker. Caucasian, black hair, green eyes with a scar above one of his eyes. We had to sedate him to keep his heart rate down. He isn't being given any pain medication, per your instructions."

"We've got a description," Rossi said. "Now, let's get the bastard."

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Just to let you all know, I'm off work for the next few days which means I might be able to do a double update on one day and I'm also going to work on some one-shots. I just want to say thank you for the great response on this fanfic. You are the best. For those who don't read my stories regularly, I update my fanfics daily. I like doing at least one chapter a day, it keeps me calm. This fanfic is set after season 8.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are absolutely amazing, brilliant and the best. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia and the rest of team made their way to the hospital room where Reid was recovering. Morgan entered the room first, he opened the door and felt sick at the sight in front of him. Among the white sheets of the bed lay Reid's battered body. His right eye swollen shut and the rest of his face swollen and bruised. A cast encased his left wrist. There was a large bandage on Reid's cheek covering the deep cut and the stitches that lay beneath. Another bandage also covered Reid's nose. He looked so small among the bed sheets. Garcia rushed past Morgan to the side of the hospital bed.

Her hands hovered over Reid, unsure of how to comfort him.

"When will he wake up?" she asked.

"The doctor said in an hour or so hopefully, the sedative they gave him wasn't too strong. Babygirl, he's strong. He'll be okay."

Garcia finally settled for taking Reid uninjured hand and holding it. She stroked her thumb over the back of his hand. "I know he is but I can't get over someone hurting him like this."

"They want to hurt you," Hotch said. "Garcia, you have to stay here and have at least one of the guards or us with you if you need to leave this room. Rossi, JJ and Alex will go back to the BAU and try to find the unsub who attacked Reid. Morgan, you and me are going to check out Reid's apartment. I need to know now if you are capable of taking on this case. This man has a personal connection with you. You are also a target but you could also be the best chance we have of finding this guy."

"I can handle this case," Morgan said confidently. "I just want to catch this guy and make him pay for what he did to Reid."

"You stay with a member of the team at all times, Morgan. That is not a request, that is an order," Hotch said.

"Order received," Morgan nodded.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

Hotch and Morgan walked into the Reid's apartment. The forensic team had finished and found nothing that could lead them to the suspect. They suspected the unsub wore gloves from the moment he broke into the apartment.

"Jesus," Hotch said in shock as he looked around the apartment, he looked into the living room and saw the shattered and bloody glass across the floor. His eyes travelled to the long smear of blood that lead into the kitchen.

"I want this guy behind bars and rotting as soon as possible," Hotch said angrily.

A small beep filled the air. Morgan grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the screen. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Hotch asked as he walked over to Morgan.

"It's a message," Morgan frowned. "Unknown number with a video file attached. It says '_You are in the aftermath, see the pain you caused. Say hello to little Spencer.'_

"Open the attachment."

Morgan opened the attachment and felt his blood freeze in his veins as the content on the video began to play.

* * *

Reid felt something soft moving over the back of hand, he opened his good eye and saw Garcia next to him. He smiled gently as he watched her smile at him. "Hey, Garcia."

"Hey baby boy," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck," he sighed before wincing slightly. "Did the doctor sedate me?

"You became agitated when they were trying to treat you. They had to sedate you. You are not on any narcotics, Morgan made sure of that. Oh, sweetheart. Look what he did to you," Garcia said before letting tears fall. Reid squeezed her hand.

"Hey," he spoke gently. "Don't cry. I'm okay. My adorable looks are gone for a while but I will get them back."

Garcia let out a small laugh through her tears. "Why are you making me laugh? Sweetie, that man hurt you. We've all been so worried about you. The team is looking for this guy using the description you gave. We are also under guard. There are two officers outside the door. They are protecting both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"The unsub said I was next," Garcia said, her voice shaking.

Reid held her hand tighter. "He won't hurt you. Morgan won't let that bastard hurt you. I won't let him hurt you."

"Reid, don't worry about me. You need to focus on getting better. You have a broken wrist, a broken nose, four broken ribs, your eye is swollen shut and you have deep painful bruising around your body as well as a mild concussion. You have a lot of cuts around your face and neck along with some cuts on your arm. You also have a deep gash on your cheek. Sweetie, the doctor said it will scar."

"It's okay," Reid assured her gently. "There are many methods out there that can help reduce visibility of a scar. Morgan once told me that some women like scars. I guess we will get a chance to try out his theory. I'm okay. I still have everything and I'm still here with you all. I'll feel better when we find this guy."

Reid let go of Garcia's hand and touched his face, he winced when he hit his nose. Feeling the pain sent relief through him. He needed to feel the pain because he knew what could happen if he took pain killers or anything he could get addicted to.

"He won't stop," Reid sighed. "He showed his face to me. He isn't afraid of getting caught as long as he gets revenge on Morgan. My attack was a warning. He didn't kill me which means he has further plans for us. I was at his mercy but he didn't kill me."

"The team is already working on finding him. We will find him and get him for what he did to you. You come after one us, you come after us all."

Garcia phone began to ring. She brought it out and answered it. "Morgan, is everything okay?"

Reid watched a look of horror came across her face. "Garcia, what's wrong?"

She stayed silent until she said goodbye to Morgan and shut her phone. Her hand shook as she placed it on the bed.

"Reid, the unsub sent Morgan a video of your attack. We can get an I.D on the man. They are bringing the video here. Kevin is running a copy of it through my database now. We should know who this bastard is soon."

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I think I got a bit excited and carried away with this chapter so please let me know what you think. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm also going to try answer more questions in reviews so if you have any, please ask.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Seriously, I can't believe how well this fanfic is doing. I will never stop thanking you for all the reviews. You are all just amazing and awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan felt nervous as he neared the hospital room. Kevin would be calling them any moment to tell them the name of the unsub. He had shown his face but Morgan didn't recognise the man. He hoped that once they had a name, something would jog his memory. Watching the man attack Reid had been horrific. He had winced and jumped at every punch and kick the man had inflicted on his little brother. He pulled out his ID along with Hotch and showed it to the guards. Hotch opened the door and he followed. For the first time all day, he smiled at the sight in front of him. Garcia was grinning as she fed Reid some jello while Reid laughed at the fact some had dribbled down his chin. The moment Reid and Garcia looked at them, they stopping laughing and calmed down.

Morgan looked at Reid for a moment but couldn't look him in the eye. Hotch noticed the exchange and stepped forward.

"Hey Reid, how are you feeling?" Hotch asked.

"Little worse for wear but I feel okay. Garcia has made sure that I'm fed. I wish she would let me feed myself."

"Stop moaning and let me take care of you. We aren't going anywhere," Garcia scolded playfully. "Boss man, please tell me that you know who this man is. Why is he trying to hurt Morgan?"

"Kevin should have a name soon. The reason is personal. He must have watched us for a great deal of time."

Hotch pulled out Morgan's phone and looked to Reid. "He sent the video of your attack to Morgan. You are in the aftermath, see the pain you caused. Say hello to little Spencer. That was the message with the video. You are strong to have survived such a brutal attack."

"I don't want to see the video," Reid said.

"Reid, I didn't expect you to," Hotch stated sadly. "I can understand not wanting to relive what happened to you."

"I will view the video when this is over. I don't want to see it now because I don't want Garcia to see it."

"Reid, I can handle it," Garcia said.

"Garcia, no!" Reid said strongly before gritting his teeth and holding his side. Garcia felt shocked at his outburst.

"I don't want you to see that, Garcia," Reid calmly smiled before pointing to his injuries. "I don't like you seeing all of this. This is the aftermath of my attack. You are going have memories of being next to me while I'm like this. I don't want you to have memories of my attack. Yes, I got scared when he was throwing me around my apartment but deep inside, I knew he wouldn't kill me. I wasn't going to die. He needs both you and me around. He wants to use us against Morgan and I won't let him do that. Hotch, promise me that no matter what, Garcia will not watch the video."

"I promise."

"Can I have a few minutes with Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Sure. Garcia, shall we go and get some more food? I don't know how long you will be here under protection."

Garcia got up from her seat and gave Reid's hand a small squeeze. "See you in a few."

Hotch and Garcia left the room leaving the two men alone together.

"It's not your fault."

Morgan looked up at Reid's words. "What did you say?"

"It isn't your fault. You can't think like that. You are letting him win if you think that."

"Reid, he came after you because of me. I watched the video. He kicked, punched and threw you around like a rag doll. Every time that I look at you. I will remember that video because of that scar."

"Stop it!" Reid shouted. "I'll get better and I can live with a scar. Were you the one beating the hell out of me? No! You were not the person hurting me. You're the person that came and found me. Stop blaming yourself. Ow!"

Reid grimaced as put his hand on his side. Morgan rushed to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's pain. No narcotics means pain. Thank you for making sure they didn't give me narcotics."

"I know you would hate taking them."

"Morgan, you know me. I trust you and I need you to put all this guilt to rest. The anger I know you are feeling. Use it against him. I'm safe here with Garcia and the guards outside."

"Just promise me that you will stay safe. I'm counting on you to keep my baby girl entertained."

Reid let out a soft chuckle. "I'll try my best."

Morgan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. Reid watched as a look of realisation came across his face.

"Call the others," Morgan said down the phone before disconnecting the call. He held the phone in his hand. "I know who he is."

"Who is he?"

"Kyle Grenson. I killed his father."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

Kyle watched the hospital from a nearby rooftop. He smiled at the fact Derek Morgan was suffering. He needed to carry out the next stage of his plan. He had changed his appearance and had the necessary items to get to work. He grabbed the hat out of his pocket and slid it on before grabbing a small remote from the other pocket. He looked down the street and smiled as he pressed the button. A loud bang filled the air as the black SUV blew up.

"Time to collect."

* * *

Hotch and Morgan rushed out of the hospital entrance, they rushed out to the street and saw the SUV in flames. They looked at each other and knew that everything was far from over.

* * *

Reid watched as Garcia slept in her chair, he looked up at the door as it opened. A man with blond hair came into the room in a security uniform. He had thick glasses on as well a hat.

"Is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

Reid froze as the man pulled a gun and pointed it at him. "I don't think so, Spencer."

"Kyle Grenson," Reid swallowed before looking to Garcia. She was beginning stir. She opened her eyes and gasped at the gun.

"Hello, Miss Garcia," Kyle smiled. "Don't bother calling for help. The guards switched over half an hour ago and I took advantage of that. The other guard got called away by an emergency. Miss Garcia, be so kind and come with me."

"No!" Reid pleaded as he tried to get out of the bed. He moaned as horrible pain travelled through him. "You aren't taking her!"

Garcia let out a small whimper as Kyle grabbed her and held the gun to her side.

"I'll take good care of her," he smiled.

"I know why you are doing this," Reid said, his voice pained and shaking. It was strong though. He knew what he to do. "Morgan put a bullet through daddy's head and you want revenge. You ask me, I think after what your dad did, he was asking for it."

Kyle's eyes widened with anger. He pushed Garcia against the wall with one arm and pointed the gun at Reid's head. "Take that back."

"Can't handle someone talking about daddy," Reid said before smiling. "Not much of a man are you. You are going to take an innocent woman and hurt her. You want to hurt her because it will hurt Morgan and she can't fight back. You are not even a man, you are afraid to take on another man. You are a coward, just like your daddy."

Reid watched as his words hit Kyle. He panicked as Kyle grabbed Garcia and dragged her into the bathroom. "Garcia!"

"Reid!" she cried out.

He fell off the bed and gasped at the pain the impact caused. His wrist throbbed with pain as did his ribs. He was sure he had opened up a few stitches on his arms. He heard the sound of tape being ripped in the bathroom. A minute later, Kyle stormed back into the room and grabbed Reid's hair. He yanked Reid to his feet. He whined as his body protested the movement. Kyle dragged him to the bathroom.

Reid felt anger rage through his heart as he saw Garcia bound and gagged with duct tape. Her make up running down her cheeks and a red mark on her cheek.

"You son of bitch," Reid growled angrily.

Kyle threw him to the ground. "Say goodbye to her now! I'm going to make you pay for everything you said."

Reid ignored the pain and put his hand on her cheek. "Garcia, it's okay. I'm going to see you soon. I know you will all find me. I won't let him take you. Better me than you. You are Morgan's baby girl, he can't lose you. I'll be fine."

Garcia cried and shook her head frantically.

Reid cried out as he got pulled to his feet again.

Kyle looked to Garcia. "Don't expect to see him alive again."

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

"We will tell Reid and Garcia what happened and then get back to the BAU," Morgan said as they turned the corner. The both stopped as they saw no guard at the door and no one at the reception desk. They rushed to the room and opened the door. They both saw Reid and Garcia were missing. A soft repeating thud came from the bathroom. Morgan rushed to the bathroom and opened to the door to see Garcia bound and gagged with tape. He fell to his knees and gently took the tape of her lips.

"He has Reid," she cried. "Reid made Kyle take him instead of me. We have to get him back. Please! We have to get him back."

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is shorter than I wanted it but I am going to do a longer chapter tomorrow to make up for it. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm amazed at the amount of reviews the last chapter got. I'm super happy and you are all the reason. You are all amazing and I love you all to bits. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid could hear the sirens as they raced past the car, he even caught a glimpse of the lights. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Kyle drove further away from the hospital. This needed to happen. He would rather get tortured than Garcia have to suffer. He opened his eyes and looked to the driver's seat. Kyle was visibly angry. Reid knew he had disturbed the man's plans. By making Kyle angry, he had brought him away from his primary goal. His wrists had gotten tied together, the rope tightly around the cast on his wrist. His legs were bound together but there wasn't any tape over his mouth. He hated the feeling of the shock collar around his throat. It was a way to control him.

"You ruined everything!" Kyle yelled before smacking the steering wheel with his hand. "She is supposed to suffer. I know what you did!"

Kyle placed a remote in his other hand and pressed the button. Reid couldn't help the scream that escaped his lips. The current running through his body stopped as Kyle released the button on the remote. He calmed his breathing down. He couldn't show the bastard any weakness. He needed to keep Kyle's anger on him. If Kyle regained his composure, he would go after Garcia again. No matter what happened, he couldn't break.

Reid let out a small chuckle. "Is that really the best you got?"

"Shut up!" Kyle yelled before shocking Reid again. Reid gritted his teeth and forced his body to ignore the pain. The current dissipated again and Reid let his body sag for a moment. His ribs were killing him but he had experienced worse pain. He had survived being kidnapped, tortured and drugged by a mad man, smashed in the stomach by a gun twice by Cyrus. Anthrax had not taken his life, neither had the gun shot to his leg. Headaches had not defeated him. The only pain he still struggled with was heartbreak. He had lost Maeve, he wasn't ready to lose anyone else to an unsub. Even if it cost him his life.

"Kyle, the fact you put a collar around my neck shows that you want to own something. You want to control me because nothing in your life has been in order. By controlling me, you think you can control Morgan. Don't think you can win this, Kyle. Morgan has a team of the best profilers in the world. You just have your self loathing pathetic self."

Kyle sped the car up and pulled into a small dirt road. He opened his door and stormed out of the car. He ripped open the back door and pulled Reid back slightly. "I can't wait to show you to Morgan, especially after what I'm going to do to you."

Grabbing Reid's head, Kyle smashed it into the door. He watched as his prisoner fell unconscious and as blood began to drip slowly from his forehead.

"I get why everyone hates you," he said to the unconscious Reid. "You talk too much."

* * *

Morgan held Garcia close as she cried into his chest. He felt her tears soak into his shirt.

"Why did he do it, Morgan?" Garcia asked tearfully. "He should have let Kyle take me. Reid is already injured as it is, he can't take much more. We need to get him back and we need to get him back soon. He angered Kyle on purpose. I should be the one in Kyle's hands. Not Reid. Not our baby boy."

Morgan lifted her away from the hug and gave her a sad smile. "Reid knew what he was doing. He wanted nothing more than to protect you and by taking your place, he has kept you safe. Baby girl, Reid is still an agent and profiler. He didn't want you to get hurt because he knows how much it would hurt me if you did get hurt. He is strong and he knows what he can handle. I should have stayed with you. None of this would have happened if I had taken myself off the case and stayed here to protect you."

"He looks different from the picture. His hair is blonde now and he was wearing glasses and a hat. Morgan, you didn't know this would happen. Just promise me that you are going to get Reid back. We can't lose him."

"I'll get him back, I promise," Morgan promised her before kissing her on the forehead. He looked at her face and moved it slightly to see a large bruise around her cheek. "I'm going to kill this bastard. He is just like his father. Sadistic and uncontrollable."

"My cheek is nothing," Garcia said before holding his hand. "We are going back to the BAU. I am going to use every piece of technology and programming I have to get Reid back. The team needs both of us to find Reid."

"You are still under protective custody."

Garcia got off the bed and picked up her bag. "I have a protector. I have you. I'm going to the BAU, you are too."

* * *

Reid hissed as he opened his eyes, the small amount of light in the room making his head feel like someone was driving a nail through it. His vision blurred for a moment before it cleared. He looked around noticed he was in a small room. There was a metal bath in the middle of the room. He felt a warm feeling down his head. He stopped moving as he heard footstep near him. Kyle grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him towards the bath. He got pulled up and saw the bath full of water. He looked forward and saw a small camera with a red light on.

"I may not have your woman," Kyle said to the camera. "I do have your little brother though. You killed my dad. You didn't have to but you did. I'm going to kill Spencer here, nice and slow."

Reid knew what was about to happen.

"Morgan, it's not your fault!" Reid shouted.

Kyle gripped Reid's head and plunged it into the water. Reid felt the ice-cold water against his skin but held his breath as long as it could. Kyle held him under, determined to make his lungs burn till the last moment.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm actually enjoying writing a stronger Reid. Quite enjoyable and I'm happy that you all like it. I will give a little spoiler. In the next chapter, I have a cruel method of hurting Reid so be ready for that.  
**

**To TheDeathSinger - I love your review when you said cliffhangers were the bane of your existence, I couldn't help but smile. I'm known for my cliffhangers and have managed to get the nickname of cliffhanger queen with some people. Be ready for more.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful reviewers and just amazing. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia had placed a tracker on Kyle's credit cards and registered cell phone. It was a long shot and all the team knew it. Kyle was a ghost at the moment. Morgan sat at her side, his protective nature in overdrive. Garcia stopped typing. "Morgan, you need to explain to us about Kyle's father. We have the basics of the report but I don't need to be a profiler to know that all the information isn't there."

The team all looked at him, waiting for Morgan to explain. Morgan took a deep breath and began to talk.

"When I was a chicago police officer, in my last year, we received a call. We got called to Kyle's house. He was a teenager at the time but there had been a report from the neighbour of a woman screaming. My partner and I responded to the call. When we knocked on the door, we heard Kyle's father panic and saw a young woman through window in the kitchen. We burst into the house to see the father holding a knife over the woman's throat. She was in a bad way, blood everywhere around her. I tried to talk him down. He didn't listen, he knew it was the end and he tried to kill the woman. I had to pull the trigger. I killed him but I didn't know that Kyle was behind us. He saw everything. I didn't recognise him from the video because he had changed so much. He was a scrawny kid with almost no muscle. Now, he is strong. Jack Grenson, his father, was a killer. We found five more bodies in his basement. All the women got stuffed into barrels. All tortured, beaten, raped and stabbed to death."

"You had no choice," Blake said. "Kyle holds you responsible for the death of his father. Did he know about the murders?"

Morgan nodded. "He must have. He didn't even seem fazed by the woman when he saw his father killed. Has anyone checked on her? Her name is Jackie May."

"Garcia, can you see if she is okay?" JJ asked.

"Give me a moment," Garcia said as she typed away on her computer. "She's still alive. Currently lives in the Texas with her husband and she has two children."

"We should call the police down there and ask them to keep an eye on her till we have Kyle in custody. We don't know if he is working with anyone else," Rossi suggested.

"I agree," Hotch said. "JJ, can you make the call?"

"I'll do it now," JJ said before leaving the room.

Morgan's phone beeped again, he brought it out and recognised the number. "It's a message from Kyle. It has a video attachment."

"Give it here, I can put it on the screen," Garcia demanded. Morgan passed her the phone and watched as she connected it to her laptop and placed the video on the screen. Their eyes widened as they saw Reid on the floor, blood running down the side of his head. His hands and legs bound behind him. Reid woke up and they all felt their hearts constrict as Kyle walked over to him and dragged him towards the tub. Kyle pulled Reid up and looked at the camera, anger clear in his eyes.

"I may not have your woman," Kyle addressed to the camera. "I do have your little brother though. You killed my dad. You didn't have to but you did. I'm going to kill Spencer here. Nice and slow."

"Morgan, it's not your fault!" Reid shouted at the camera making the guilt Morgan felt explode inside of his heart.

"No!" Garcia said tearfully as she watched Reid get plunged into the bath of water, his head completely submerged. She hated the gleeful smile on Kyle's face. He looked up at to the camera while still holding Reid under the water.

"How does it feel, Morgan?" Kyle asked. "You killed my dad over some useless whore! I'm going to make Spencer suffer."

Kyle pulled Reid up from the water. Tears fell as she watched Reid cough up water and gasp for air.

"It's supposed to be the little whore you hold so close in your heart taking this punishment. Little Spencer here just pushed my buttons the wrong way. In his view, I suppose he pressed them in the right way. Took my mind off your little bitch. The things I would have done to her. Would you like to trade Spencer here for her? I would send her back to you. Just a hundred times more broken than she already is," Kyle smirked at the camera.

"Don't give him anything!" Reid yelled. "He's nothing! Keep Garcia safe. I can take it, I can take it."

"We will see how much you can take," Kyle said before reaffirming his grip on Reid's hair and shoving his head beneath the water again. It frightened the entire team as their missing genius was held under the water for longer. His struggles got slower and almost stopped. Reid gasped for air as he got yanked out of the water and thrown to the floor, out of their sight.

Morgan clenched his fists as Kyle delivered a brutal kick to his little brother, the sound of Reid being hurt flooding his ears.

"You want him, Morgan. Come and get him!"

The video ended, the television screen going black. Blake rushed to Garcia as she saw her begin to cry.

"Garcia, come with me. I want you to take a walk with me," Blake urged gently as she guided Garcia out the chair and out of the room. Hotch gave her a swift nod before he walked over to the door and closed it. He turned to face Rossi and Morgan.

"I want this son of a bitch found. I don't care what it takes. He has threatened and taken one of us. We fight back and get back Reid."

* * *

**One hour later**

Reid looked up at the ceiling, he couldn't stop the small shivering around his body. His clothes still soaked with cold water and the room too cold. The cold did help numb some of the pain around his body. He kept his eyes on the ceiling as he heard Kyle approach the table. Reid tugged as best he could on his restraints. His legs and arms having been strapped to the table. Cold eyes stared down at him as Kyle leaned over.

"I must admit, I thought you were a lot weaker than you are. I mean, just look at you. Barely anything to you."

"I got more than you."

He gritted his teeth as Kyle backhanded him across the face. "There is that little mouth of yours again. Always causing me trouble. I have a nice solution to that."

Kyle wheeled a small stand and placed it above Reid's face. It was a camera.

"I've heard that Morgan sometimes doesn't like you ranting away. He might enjoy this video," Kyle said before letting out a small chuckle. "You know if I really wanted to get sadistic, I could cut your tongue out. Although, how you would you beg me to stop? You will beg eventually. You might have some strength but everyone has a breaking point. This is a good option."

A needle appeared in Kyle hands, a thick one with thread on it. He pinched Reid's lips together and pressed the needle into the end of the bottom lip. "This might pinch a little, Spencer."

* * *

**Two hours later**

Morgan stood in the toilet cubicle, his mind trying to gather his scattered thoughts and turn them into a way to find his friend, his only brother. Reid had sacrificed himself to keep Garcia safe. He knew why he had done it and he would thank Reid everyday for the rest of his life for doing it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

Blood, images of blood and his little brother being hurt filled his mind. He lurched forward and vomited down the toilet. He coughed as he came away from the toilet. He grabbed some tissue as wiped his mouth. He knew he was stronger than this but he struggled to call any strength. The door to the men's room opened up.

"Morgan, it's Rossi. He sent another video to your phone."

Quickly opening the cubicle, Morgan rushed past Rossi and made his way back to the office to see Garcia at her laptop and the video ready to play on the screen. The camera was facing down directly into Reid's face. It was clear he was on a table. Morgan walked forward and took Garcia's hand and led her over to JJ. Garcia tried to get back to her laptop but he blocked her.

"JJ, take Garcia out of the room," Morgan ordered.

"I'm not leaving," Garcia argued back.

"Baby girl, in that hospital room, Reid didn't want you seeing the video of his attack in the apartment. I should have stopped you watching the last video and I don't want you watching this video. Please, go. I don't want you to see him get hurt. I know, deep down, that you don't want to watch that either."

"I'll stay with her," JJ said firmly before she opened the door and led Garcia out. He walked over to the laptop and pressed play.

"I've heard that Morgan sometimes doesn't like you ranting away. He might enjoy this video," Kyle voice said out of view of the camera. Morgan wanted nothing more than to jump through the screen and kill Kyle. He couldn't. All he could do was listen to Kyle talk more. "You know if I really wanted to get sadistic, I could cut your tongue out. Although, how you would you beg me to stop? You will beg eventually. You might have some strength but everyone has a breaking point. This is a good option."

Morgan slammed his fist against the table as he watched Kyle pinch Reid's lips and place a needle and thread to Reid's bottom lip. "This might pinch a little, Spencer."

Reid let out a muffled moan of pain as Kyle jammed the needle in and through the lip. All of them watched helplessly as Kyle slowly and painfully sewed the young genius' mouth together. Each stab of the thick needle causing Reid to let out a muffled cry of pain and thrash on the table. Kyle made one last stab before tying off the thread and cutting it.

"I'm sorry, Reid," Morgan swallowed. "I'm so so sorry."

Kyle disappeared out of view showing the damage he had done to Reid. Blood had smeared around Reid's mouth and black thread now held his lips together and closed. His eyes were watery but Morgan couldn't help but feel proud that Reid had not cried.

Kyle brought the camera up and smiled at it. "So much better! He has finally shut up."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I am really nervous about this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. You'll see below by what I mean by a cruel method.  
**

**stareyed in LA - Your review made me smile and I love the fact you listed everything I've done to Reid in all my fanfics. I showed my mother your review and her precise reaction was this. 'What have you been doing to the poor boy'. I'm a fellow horror movie fan and trust me, I have a lot more ways to torment the genius up my sleeve.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are so amazing and I can't ever stop thanking you for supporting this fanfic. All your reviews are special to me and you are all wonderful, brilliant and beautiful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Garcia ran her hands through her hair, frustration coursing through her. She couldn't track any of the videos that Kyle had sent to them. She didn't need to watch them and didn't want to after the team had told her what had happened to Reid. All she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't. Grabbing her cup of coffee, she went to take a drink only to find it empty again. She barely registered Hotch behind her. He walked up to her and shut the laptop lid.

"Garcia, you need to get some sleep."

"No, I don't. I need to find some way to find Reid. I need to trace something and find this son of a bitch. I was supposed to get taken. I just can't do nothing."

"We aren't going to find Kyle if we are running on fumes. He has covered his tracks well but when he slips, we will find him."

"I'm not going home."

"I have a couch in my office, you can sleep there if you want," Hotch said gently. Garcia rose from her chair and found everything catching up to her, she collapsed her head on Hotch's chest and let the tears fall. Hotch put his arms around her and held her close. He didn't say anything, he just held her. Her sobs muffled as she leaned into his chest. The door opened to show JJ. Hotch shook his head and JJ quietly closed the door, leaving the two alone.

* * *

Reid opened his eyes, his swollen eye opened a small amount. He didn't remember falling asleep. All he remembered was Kyle dragging him into a small room and leaving him there for the night. A new wave of pain racked his body, all his injuries flaring up again as he woke up. He moaned when he tried to yawn, the thread in his lips pulling the skin. He hated not being able to talk. He looked up into one of the corners and saw a camera. His hands were still tied as were his legs. He looked to the door as it opened. Kyle came in with a grin across his face.

"Good morning, Spencer. This is wonderful. The silence, lovely and golden. I have a special event planned for today. I have my hands on some very good entertainment. This entertainment was very difficult to get. I had to get some outside help which was not cheap to get hold of it. How are you feeling today? In pain, I hope."

Reid looked at Kyle coldly, his words trapped behind his sewed lips.

"No answer," Kyle smirked before walking over to Reid. Reid slammed into the ground as Kyle punched him in the side of the head. Hands gripped his ankles and began to pull him out of the room. He struggled as best he could as his body got dragged across the floor and down a small hall. A hand gripped his hair and yanked him up. Kyle shoved him into a chair and quickly brought straps over his torso and across his legs, immobilizing him to the chair. Reid let out a muffled yelp as his head got pulled back and a strap put around his forehead. He couldn't move his head away and felt confusion as he noticed the large television in front of him. Kyle stepped in front and brought some tape out. He taped Reid's eyes open so they wouldn't close.

"She truly was beautiful," Kyle said as he stepped in front of Reid and twirled a control in his hand. "Maeve had beautiful eyes when she felt fear."

Reid began to struggle fiercely at Maeve's name.

"You failed her. I know all about Diane Turner and her obsession with your little piece of meat. My dad would have liked her. She was just his type."

Reid let out a muffled scream of anger. He wanted to scream and kill the man in front of him.

"Did you know Diana had hidden cameras in that room? Maeve's death got recorded. I know you went up against the Replicator, I know it cost you a team member. My friend just so happened to get some of the delicious goodies on the Replicator's hard drive before the FBI was able to seize it all."

The screen buzzed to life as Kyle hit a button. Reid couldn't move as saw a freeze fame of the night he had lost the woman he loved. The night he had lost Maeve.

Kyle stroked a hand over Reid's face. "I have business to finish with Morgan. I'm not an unfair man. He killed my father, I'm going to kill him. You and his little bitch were purely for torture. Just knowing that he has felt pain all this time gives me so much pleasure. He knows now the pain I've felt since that night."

Kyle pressed play and the video began to play. Reid tried to close his eyes but couldn't. God, he just wanted to close his eyes!

"This is going to play over and over and over. It is never going to stop. The only time it will stop is when they find you. It has been fun, Spencer. Next time you see your team, Morgan isn't going to be with them. He'll be laying in a ditch with a bullet in his brain. Watch the one you love as she dies over and over," Kyle smiled before leaning down and whispering into Reid's ear. "Break, Dr Reid. Let your soul break."

Kyle left the room and Reid struggled against the straps holding him to the chair. Nothing would budge, he couldn't look away from the screen. His mind was screaming at him not to watch but he had no choice. Reid let a tear slip down his cheek as the gunshot sounded through the television and the woman he loved fell to the ground, blood pouring from her head. He couldn't stop the tear down his cheek. As strong as he was, this was his weakness. She was and would always be his weakness. He watched himself sob on the screen before the video stopped and began to play from the beginning.

* * *

**Morgan**

Morgan awoke from the small nap he had taken at his desk. He got up from his chair and stretched. He looked at his phone and heard it ringing. He picked up the phone.

"Derek Morgan, speaking."

"Hello Derek," Kyle's voice said as it came down the phone. "Don't make any sudden moves or alert attention to yourself. Reid has suffered enough, don't you think?"

"Please, let him go. He has nothing to do with this."

"He's your little brother, he has everything to do with this. You care about him to a point where you are ready to die for him. You know now how I suffered after losing my father. I want you to come and meet me. No team. Just yourself. You bring anybody and I'll kill him. Are you going to meet me? I may even let you say goodbye to Spencer."

"I'll meet you! Just tell me where. Please, don't hurt him anymore. You want to kill me, then you can. Just don't hurt him."

"Meet me at 336 Janson Street. I'll take over from there. You'll be my little bitch."

"Fine."

"I expect you there within the next hour. Chop, chop."

Morgan slammed down the phone and quickly got to his feet. He grabbed his jacket and made sure his secondary weapon around his ankle was secure. He was about to leave when Garcia's voice called for him.

"Morgan, where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon. I just need to go home and change. Call me if anything happens with Kyle."

"You look exhausted," she said before touching his cheek.

Knowing the risks, he knew what he had to do. He had to tread carefully in case Kyle was watching him somehow.

"I feel exhausted," he smiled gently. "If you get too worried about me going home, you can always track my phone. I'm just going to go home and get changed. I know it isn't much but I'll wear those blue jeans back to cheer you up. I'll even bring you a new clown ornament for your desk. You need to surround yourself with happy things. Penelope, stay safe. I love you. I'll be back soon. Don't let Rossi get too close to your laptop. You know how bad he is with technology."

He gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead before making his way out of the bullpen.

* * *

Garcia watched as Morgan left the bullpen, she turned around and quickly made her way back to the office where the rest of the team was. She walked in, closed the door and quickly opened her laptop. Blake noticed her frantic typing.

"Garcia, what's wrong?"

"Morgan is in trouble," Garcia said urgently before activating the GPS on Morgan's phone.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked.

"He told me he was going home to change and that if I got too worried, I could track his phone. He said he would wear a pair of jeans and bring me a clown ornament for my desk."

"I'm not following," Blake shrugged.

Garcia got her feet and faced the team. "I hate clowns, I'm afraid of them and Morgan knows that. I hate those blue jeans on him. He said I needed to surround myself with happy things. He also told me not to let Rossi get close to my laptop. I think Morgan is going to Kyle. I can feel it. He is telling us that we need to track his phone but give him space. He doesn't want us to get seen by Kyle or Reid could die."

"Garcia, are you sure about this?"

"I'm his babygirl, his sweetness and he knows everything about me. I know him as well, more than anyone. I know when he is in trouble. He only calls me Penelope when something is wrong or I'm in trouble. Kyle probably contacted him and is threatening to kill Reid if Morgan doesn't come alone. Morgan wouldn't go home with Reid being in danger. We need to save them."

**Please review**

**Teaser - For those who want to know what Morgan is going to do when he gets to Kyle, you will get to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am really nervous about this chapter. I really hope you all like it. I have made it longer than usual as I got carried away. I used the clown element in the last chapter as I'm with Garcia. Clowns are evil! I am deeply afraid of them to the point that if one ever tried to approach me, I would probably punch it.  
**

**Tannerose5 made a point about the eyes so I have amended a detail in this chapter. **

**I'm glad you like my method of cruel torture.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I still can't believe the response for this fanfic. I am so lucky to have you all and I cherish each and every review. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan arrived at the address Kyle had given him. It was an abandoned warehouse. He walked towards the building. Everything inside of him screamed at him to kill the bastard the moment he saw him but a stronger part told him to hold back and not fight. He needed to find Reid and help him. He knew that Kyle could kill him straight away but if there was a chance he could get to Reid and make sure he was still alive, he was going to take it. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to find himself at the mercy of Kyle holding a gun.

"Hello Derek Morgan."

"Where is Reid?" Morgan demanded. "He doesn't deserve any of this. You want to torture someone. Torture me!"

"He's alive but he will only stay that way if you co-operate with me. We are going to take a little drive. First though, show me your waist and your ankles. I know you have a weapon. I'm not stupid."

Morgan lifted up his jacket and showed that he had no weapon around his waist. He lifted up his trousers to show the gun on his ankle.

"Take it off and throw it away from yourself. I hope you know that Spencer will pay for that. Come along, Morgan. We have much to talk about. You drive. Make any attempt to warn anyone, I'll put a bullet in your back and Spencer will die a slow painful death."

Morgan walked towards Kyle's car and was thankful that he had hidden his cellphone in his shoe.

* * *

Garcia sat in the car and directed Hotch as he drove. Morgan had a head start on them but not much. They had to make sure that they stayed back. Rossi was in the car with them while Blake and JJ were following in another car. Morgan's head start and having to stay back would create a fifteen minute gap. Garcia prayed that Morgan and Reid stayed safe in those fifteen minutes.

"Turn left," Garcia instructed.

* * *

Morgan pulled up to the address as he got told. Kyle had sat in the back seat the entire time, holding the gun to Morgan's body. It was another abandoned warehouse, this one looked different to the other one. Cameras around the building and there had been some work done to it. He got out of the car with Kyle shadowing his every move.

"Walk in and keep walking till I instruct otherwise," Kyle ordered.

He walked forward and opened the door. He walked forward and turned right when Kyle told him to. He could hear a television in the room ahead of him.

"Go ahead, Morgan," Kyle said. "He is right in that room. Go and save him."

He rushed towards the door and opened it, horrified at the sight in front of him as he entered. On the screen was a video of the night Maeve had died. Reid still and restrained in a chair, his eyes being held open while drops came down and hit his eyes from above. He didn't want to think about the pain Reid was feeling with his swollen eye being held open. Morgan quickly ran over to the television and pushed it to the ground. It shattered to pieces and the video stopped. He turned to see Reid, his cheeks tear-stained and glazed. Morgan ripped the tape off and watched as Reid clenched his eyes shut.

"Reid, I'm so sorry. I'm here," Morgan said as he began to unbuckle all the straps around Reid's body. He took him out of the chair and sat him down on the ground. He pulled at the tape holding Reid's hand together and successfully ripped it off. He did the same with his legs. He brought Reid up to face him and watched as Reid realized that he was there. Reid gripped him tightly. A small clatter filled the room as a small pair of silver scissors got thrown across to them.

"Cut the thread. I want him to tell you how he is feeling."

Morgan grabbed the scissors and cut through the thread carefully. He left the thread in skin, they would deal with that at the hospital. Reid took a deep breath through his mouth the moment the thread was gone.

"Morgan, you should have stayed away. He's going to kill you."

Reid winced as he brought his hand away from Morgan and touched his swollen eye.

"I know he is," Morgan said. "It's me he wants, not you."

"Get up, both of you," Kyle ordered.

Morgan helped Reid to his feet and held him steady.

"You made him watch her die over and over. You sick bastard."

"Come here, Spencer."

Morgan stepped in front of Reid. "No way in hell."

"Spencer, come here or I put a bullet in Morgan's knee cap."

Reid stepped forward and gave Morgan a nod to tell him it was okay. Kyle grabbed the back of Reid's neck and yanked him closer. "Morgan here tried to sneak a gun here. You get to pay the price."

Reid struggled as Kyle grabbed his cast wrist and smashed it into the wall. A scream escaped Reid's lips as he felt the cast crack and pain go through his wrist and arm. He bit his lip to stop the scream and hated himself for letting it out.

"Leave him alone!" Morgan shouted at Kyle.

Kyle shoved Reid back to Morgan and laughed as he fell to the floor. Morgan rushed over and helped Reid get to his feet.

"Both of you walk outside. We should all get some fresh air."

Morgan put his arm around Reid and they both walked outside. "Reid, whatever happens. I want you to know that I love you like a brother and that I'm sorry that you have had to suffer because of my past."

"I won't let him hurt you," Reid said, his voice shaking. "You should have let him kill me. Garcia will be devastated if anything happens to you. She won't ever recover. Don't let him win."

The cold breeze hit them as they walked outside. They stopped and Kyle walked near to the car and faced them. "Spencer, say goodbye to Morgan. You are going to walk away from here. Morgan is going to say goodbye to his life."

"No," Reid shook his head.

Morgan grabbed Reid by his shoulders and made him face him. "Reid, you walk away from here and you don't look back. I don't want you to see this. I'm sorry but I won't let him hurt you anymore. Garcia will need someone to take care of her and you need to be that person. Be safe, little brother."

Morgan pushed Reid forward and nodded to him. Reid stood still and refused to walk. Kyle shot at Reid's feet, missing only by a few inches.

"Spencer, go!" Morgan pleaded, his eyes watering. "Don't look back. Goodbye."

Reid nodded tearfully. "Goodbye, Derek."

Reid turned around and slowly walked away, his body screaming at him to stay. Morgan felt relief in his heart as he watched Reid walk away slowly. Kyle brought the gun up and aimed it to Morgan's head.

"How does it feel?" Kyle asked. "How much does it hurt knowing that Spencer suffered because of you? I've suffered since I was a teenager over my father's death. It's time for you to feel that pain."

"Just do it," Morgan growled. "If killing me ends that suffering, then kill me. It hurts like hell knowing he has suffered because of me."

Kyle put his finger on the trigger and smiled. Morgan stared at Kyle, ready to accept death if it spared those he loved. "You don't know the meaning of suffering, Derek Morgan."

In one swift moment, Kyle brought the gun away from Morgan's head and into the distance. He pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Morgan screamed as he watched Reid crumple to the ground.

"Now you do," Kyle grinned with evil glee.

Morgan charged at Kyle and smashed him into the car. Kyle smashed the gun into Morgan's face. It didn't faze Morgan, his anger making him unstoppable. He grabbed the gun and threw it away. Clenching his fist, he grabbed Kyle and began to beat him mercilessly. He felt his knuckles ache and blood soak them but he didn't care. He stopped when he saw Kyle spit out some blood and laugh.

"Go on, kill me. I can torment Spencer again in death."

"Death is too easy for you," Morgan shouted angrily. He grabbed Kyle's head and smashed it into the car. Kyle's eyes rolled into his head and into unconsciousness.

Stumbling back, Morgan looked up and saw Reid's body on the ground. He wiped his hands as best he could on his trousers as he ran to Reid's side. He fell to his knees and brought Reid into his arms. He saw the bullet wound on Reid's lower back and saw another hole in his stomach. The bullet had entered and exited Reid's body. Ripping off his jacket, he pressed it to Reid's back and laid him back down on the ground so the jacket was now on pressing on the wound. Morgan put his hands to Reid's stomach to slow down the bleeding.

He watched his friend's eyes flutter open and a moan of pain escape his lips.

"Reid!" Morgan called. "Stay awake kiddo."

Morgan looked up as he heard a bush rustle. Moments later, Hotch appeared from it with Rossi at his side.

"Call an ambulance," Morgan cried as he watched Reid struggle to stay awake.

* * *

Reid looked up at the night sky, his body getting weaker and weaker by the second. He closed his eyes, he opened them again and saw her. He smiled weakly as he saw her kneeling at his side. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Don't give up," she smiled gently.

"Maeve, you came for me," Reid whispered.

* * *

Hotch and Morgan froze as they watched Reid talk to someone who wasn't there.

"He won't make it to the hospital if we wait for an ambulance," Morgan panicked.

"Pick him up," Hotch ordered. "The hospital isn't far. It's the only chance he has."

* * *

Garcia helped Morgan in the back seat of the SUV. Hotch was racing through traffic, sirens blaring. The rest of the team was back at the warehouse dealing with Kyle.

"Hotch, you have to go faster. He isn't conscious," Morgan shouted.

"We are almost there," Hotch called back.

"Don't you dare go anywhere," Garcia cried as she kept pressure on Reid's stomach. He was so pale. Morgan put his hand back on Reid's neck. He shook his head when he didn't feel a pulse.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Morgan cried frantically.

"We're here!" Hotch shouted as they pulled up to the emergency entrance.

Hotch rushed out of the SUV and called for help. Morgan jumped out of the car and brought Reid into his arms. He rushed him to the gurney and placed him on it.

"He hasn't got a pulse," Morgan quickly told them.

They got ordered to stay back as Reid got rushed through the doors. Morgan looked down at himself and saw crimson blood covering his body. He looked up and saw Garcia and Hotch also covered with blood. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor as he felt exhaustion take over. Garcia knelt at his side. He immediately pulled her close. He leaned against her and let the tears fall.

He lost his dad when he was young. He didn't want to lose his little brother now.

**Please review**

**Morgan is far from done with Kyle...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter. I just had to have Reid get shot. I'm also relieved that you liked the part where Reid sees Maeve.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful reviewers and just amazing. I do a happy dance every time I see a review. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I need the paddles now," the doctor shouted as he pressed down on his patient's chest. He wasn't sure if he could start the young man's heart again but he had to try. He brought his hands away and took the paddles from the nurse. "Charge to 200."

He placed the paddles down on the young man's chest. "Clear!"

The voltage travelled through his patient. He looked at the heart monitor and saw no change.

"Transfusion is running now. His name is Spencer Reid," another nurse called.

"Charge again!"

He placed the paddles to Spencer's chest and shouted for everyone to clear. He pressed the paddles again and looked to the monitor. He smiled as he saw the monitor begin to beep steadily.

"He needs immediate surgery," the doctor said quickly as he placed another IV into Spencer and gave him some more fluids. "Call the OR and tell them to prep for emergency surgery. Let's just hope his heart doesn't give out on the way up."

* * *

Morgan scrubbed the blood from his arms, he skin felt sore but he didn't care. He just wanted to wash away Reid's blood. He pulled off his shirt and put on a scrub top that the nurses had given to him. They had all received some scrubs to change into. He only put on the top. He couldn't believe how quickly things had changed. He had accepted that Kyle was going to kill him. He was ready to die back at the warehouse if it saved Reid and Garcia. His mind flashed back to the moment Reid had fallen to the ground, the bullet ripping through him.

He turned around when the door opened. Hotch walked into the small washroom, a blue scrub top instead of his normal shirt.

"Have you heard anything?" Morgan asked.

"They rushed him up to surgery about thirty minutes ago. They said it will be a few hours before he is out of surgery. I would have told you sooner but I couldn't find you."

"Kyle just turned the gun and shot him. He was walking away. Hotch, he forced Reid to watched Maeve die over and over. He had a video of her death. Reid has been so strong through everything but seeing that, it did something to him."

"He'll pull through this. We should have gotten to you sooner," Hotch said. "Garcia told us you wanted us to stay back. By the time we caught up to you, Reid had already been shot."

"It's okay," Morgan said as he dried his hands. He turned around to face Hotch. "Reid was defenseless. He just shot him."

Hotch noticed that Morgan was withdrawing from the world and back into his memories of the attack. "Morgan! Snap out of it."

Morgan snapped his head and stood up straight. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I saw Reid back there. He called out for Maeve."

"Do you think he really saw her?" Morgan wondered.

"With everything he had gone through and the blood loss, I think she was just a hallucination."

"I like to think she was there. She came to him when he needed her the most. I failed him. I told him to walk away and that I wouldn't let him get hurt again. I went to that warehouse, ready to die. Reid is still young. He is barely in his thirties. What if he doesn't make it out of surgery? How will we tell his mother? She loves him and she will hate us. We will never recover if we lose him."

"He isn't going to die. He has a strong heart and he has never given up before. We need to go back to Garcia. She has cleaned up and is in the waiting room. You need each other. Come on."

Morgan followed Hotch until they came to the waiting room. He walked over and sat next to Garcia. He pulled her close and put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and held her as she cried.

"So much blood," Garcia cried. "I can still feel it."

"It isn't there anymore," he soothed.

* * *

**Seven hours later**

Hotch smiled as he looked over to Morgan and Garcia, they had fallen asleep. Garcia on his chest while Morgan had his arm around her. JJ and Blake had come to the hospital and had waited with them for the last two hours. Hotch thanked Rossi for being able to deal with everything at the BAU. Kyle was in another hospital under secure guard. He hated waiting. He looked to the door as a middle-aged doctor walked in.

"Spencer Reid's family?"

Hotch quickly got out of his chair, he shook Morgan's shoulder to wake him up before facing the doctor. "I'm Spencer's medical contact and I make his medical decisions. You can speak freely in front of all of us. Please, just tell us he is okay."

"He's alive," the doctor smiled gently. "He is in the ICU and will stay there for a few more hours. We have the report regarding his previous injuries. The bullet ripped through his lower back and through his stomach. The only reason he is still alive is because the bullet missed the vital organs by mere millimetres. He suffered massive blood loss and he has required a lot of blood. He is still receiving transfusions now. His heart stopped again in surgery but we managed to get it started again. We have recast his broken wrist and checked his ribs, no more have broken. We have replaced all the bandages and stitched some cuts that opened up again. The cut on his cheek is now clean and stitched again. You have a very strong friend. He will have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks but he will make a full recovery. I don't expect him to wake up properly for at least two days. His body needs to recover."

Garcia let out happy sob. "Can we see him?"

"He'll be out of the ICU in the next few hours and will get placed into a private room. You will be able to see him then. I'll have a nurse come and collect you when he is in a private room. I have to attend to other patients."

"Thank you," Hotch said, his eyes full of relief.

Garcia immediately put her arms around Morgan and hugged him.

"He's okay," Garcia smiled. "Thank god."

Morgan hugged her back and felt a great amount of worry fall from his shoulders. His friend, his little brother, was alive and going to make a full recovery.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Hotch had sent JJ and Blake home to get some rest but he had failed to send Garcia or Morgan home. They refused to leave the hospital. Rossi walked into the waiting room with a bag in his hand. He walked straight over to Garcia and gave it to her.

"Thank you for getting it," she smiled at him.

"Anything for you and Reid," he smiled back.

A young nurse walked into the room. "Spencer Reid family?"

"Here," Morgan called.

"We have moved Spencer to a private room. You are all welcome to see him but not for long. Dr Barson has authorised for at least one of you to stay with him at a time. Please, follow me."

They all followed the young nurse till they came to Reid's room. She opened the door and they stepped in. They all focused on the bed. Reid lay there in the bed, his face still bruised from the first beating he had gotten. IV's connected everywhere while a heart monitor beeped, the machine confirming he was still with them. His bandages were clean and white. There were marks around Reid's lips from the stitching but they would heal easily. His broken nose was no longer swollen but still bandaged to help it heal. An oxygen tube was under his nose, helping with his oxygen levels. What scared all of them was how pale he was, his brown hair the only thing that had colour.

Garcia rushed forward and gave Reid a small kiss to his forehead. "Hey, baby boy. You are safe now."

"I'll leave you alone," the nurse smiled gently.

Morgan stepped forward and took Reid's hand. "I don't know if you can hear me but you are safe now. Kyle is under arrest and you are not going anywhere. We love you, kid."

Picking up the bag, Garcia pulled out a small book. Morgan recognised the title. 'The Narrative of John Smith.'

She picked up Reid's good hand and slowly slid the book under it. "It's the copy Maeve gave to him. After you told me what happened when you were trying to stop the bleeding, I asked Rossi to pick it up. Reid will always love her. He will need everything to get better. I just want her close to him."

**Please review**

**This is not deatfic! Never worry about that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologise for it being slightly shorter than my recent ones but I've had a rough day. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be yet. How long would you all ideally like it to be?  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, every one is a diamond. Thank you so much!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later**

_Reid opened his eyes and found himself in a park. It was empty. It was a beautiful day all around him and the grass a vibrant green. He took a step forward on the grass and smiled. He checked himself over and found no injuries. He could open his eyes without any pain._

_"Daddy!"_

_Reid turned around and saw a boy with brown hair run towards him. He managed to keep himself steady as the little boy hugged his leg. The boy looked up and smiled at him. He had curly brown hair and was wearing a pair of glasses, his eyes almost identical to his own. "Daddy, I found you!"_

_"Um...I'm not your daddy," Reid said as he looked at the boy._

_"Don't be silly, daddy!" the boy laughed. Reid looked at him and figured that he was about five._

_"Tommy! Wait for mommy," a female voice called. Reid looked up immediately, he instantly recognised the voice. His heart hurt as he watched Maeve gently run towards him. She looked beautiful. Her brown hair hanging down one of her shoulders, her eyes full of joy and happiness. She walked up to him and kissed him. Reid quickly brought his arms around her and kissed her back. Maeve came away from the hug and smiled at him._

_"Hello sweetie," Maeve giggled before looking down to Tommy._

_"Tommy, why don't you go to the park? We'll be right behind you," Maeve said before ruffling the little boys hair. Reid watched as the little boy ran towards the park. He turned to Maeve and touched her cheek._

_"I don't understand," he said. "This isn't real. I want it to be but it can't be."_

_"Does it really matter?" Maeve grinned as she brushed her hand through his hair. "This is everything that could have been. I'm your wife and Tommy is our beautiful son. Just as smart as his father. You are happy in this moment. Your mind is recovering and you know it."_

_"He's beautiful," Reid smiled with happiness. "I want to stay here. I don't want to leave you again."_

_"Spencer, I'm not alive. I died with Diane Turner that night. You can't stay with me forever. I'm here for you in your dreams. Your family is in the real world waiting for you to wake up. This is what you imagined life with me would be like. Our minds coming up with new fantastic ideas, our careers doing well and a wonderful family together. I love you and I'm here to help with the pain, to keep you alive. In this moment, I'm yours."_

_"You came for me when I got shot. You were above me."_

_"I told you not to give up," Maeve said before placing her hand over his heart. "This needs to keep going. It isn't your time yet."_

_"It wasn't yours," Reid argued gently. "We're supposed to have all of this. She took it all away. She took you away from me."_

_"I know," she nodded. "You can't let Kyle do that to your family. You'll see me agin. Every night, you can dream of me. You can hold me in your dreams and love me. One day, you will be with me forever. Just not today."_

_"Mommy! Daddy! Come play!" Tommy shouted at them._

_"Come on," she smiled. "Our little boy wants to play."_

_Reid took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately. He came away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "I love you. I will always love you."_

_"I know," she laughed gently before kissing him back._

_Maeve took his hand and started to lead him to the park where their son was playing._

_"Why Tommy?" Reid asked as he thought about the name._

_"Tommy is short for Thomas. We named him after Thomas Merton. The one thing that no-one can take away from us."_

* * *

Garcia continued to read from the book that Maeve had given Spencer. It had been two days and Reid still slept. She closed the book and took off her glasses. She rubbed her eyes before putting them back on. She looked up and saw a small tear leak from Reid's closed eyes. Getting up, she used her thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Don't cry," she whispered before kissing his forehead. "Don't ever cry."

"Maeve."

Garcia looked down at Reid as she heard the words come out of his mouth, the words barely a whisper. His eyes fluttered open sluggishly. "Maeve."

"It's Garcia. Maeve isn't here anymore."

She watched as he looked around the room with his eyes, the swelling in his injured eye had gone down enough for him to see through it again. His eyes settled on her as he realised that Maeve wasn't there.

"Garcia," he sighed before closing his eyes again. He took a shaky breath in.

"It's me. You're in the hospital," she explained gently before she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy you are okay. We almost lost you."

"I got shot," he said quietly. "Where's Morgan? I want to see Morgan."

"He'll be back soon," Garcia soothed. "He needed some coffee. He has barely left your side since you came in."

"I...feel weak."

"You lost a lot of blood and your heart stopped twice. We got you back though. You need to stay in hospital for a few weeks, you are going to feel weak for a while."

"She told me not to give up," he said as he took Garcia's hand. "Maeve helped me. I miss her, so damn much."

The door opened and Morgan walked into the room. He immediately rushed to the bed when he saw Reid was awake.

"Reid, thank god!" Morgan smiled gently. "It's so good to see those big brown eyes."

"You're okay," Reid said before letting out a smile. "You are okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to shoot you. I'm so happy you are okay," Morgan said. He brought his arms down to Reid and hugged him gently. Reid put his good hand around Morgan. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try," Reid whispered gently.

**Please review**

**Ten points if you remember the Thomas Merton moment in Zugzwang**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Again, I'm sorry for it being as short as it is. I'm trying to sort some stuff out now and I didn't have a lot of time today. Enjoy! **

** Ms. Reid / Your review made me laugh out loud which was awkward because I was on a bus when I read it. Thank you for it though.**

**Zugzwang is such a sad episode and the ending makes me cry. It takes a lot for me to cry but that gets me every time. I just had to have that Thomas Merton moment in the last chapter.**

**Thank you all for all the reviews, you are wonderful and amazing. Virtual cookies for all! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid opened his eyes and saw Hotch, Garcia, Morgan and JJ in his room. He still felt frail and tired. He licked his lips and took a shaky breath. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Morgan was the first one to talk. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Just tired," Reid smiled gently. "Did I fall asleep?"

"The moment I let you go, you fell back to sleep. You've been asleep for about four hours," Morgan said. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I have some water?"

Garcia quickly grabbed a cup and the jar of water next to the bed. She poured him a cup and placed a straw in it. He went to grab the cup but she moved it away. "I'm here to look after you. Take small sips. The doctor said it is okay."

Reid let a small smile and did what Garcia told him. He took a few small sips of the water. He loved how it soothed his throat. He stopped drinking and Garcia put the water on the bedside table. She stroked her hand through his hair. JJ came to his other side and gave him a small hug. "I'm so happy you are okay, Spence."

"Give it a few weeks and I'll be taking Henry to the park," he smiled at her. He realised that he wasn't in too much pain. "Am I on narcotics?"

"A very low amount," Hotch said. "We are monitoring you. Your heart has taken a lot of stress and the doctor advised that it would be better if you were on a low dosage. The stress from the pain would be too much now. It's a very low dosage. Trust us. We won't let anything happen."

"Please, don't. I do trust you. Don't let me get addicted to anything."

"We won't," JJ assured him. "Just focus on getting better."

"Why did you do it?" Garcia asked, her eyes beginning to water. "Why did you make him take you instead of me? You almost died."

"Can I speak with Garcia and Morgan alone for a minute?" Reid asked Hotch and JJ.

"We will go and get some coffee," Hotch nodded. JJ gave Reid's hand a small squeeze before walking towards the door.

"I hope you are getting decaf," Reid joked gently. "I don't want to imagine how much of the stuff you have drunk."

"We didn't even hit your level," JJ grinned back at him.

The door closed, leaving the three alone. Garcia quickly wiped a small tear from her cheek.

"We need to talk properly," Reid sighed. "Garcia, everything he did to me, he would have done to you. I couldn't let him do that to you. You are a wonderful woman and unique to the world. We all need the joy you bring to us all when we have a bad case. Never in my entire life have I known someone like you. I refuse to let anything darken the wonderful joy and light you have inside. You mean everything to Morgan and everything to me. I don't want to see you cry."

"It's just hard," Garcia said as she wiped her eyes.

"Reid," Morgan began. "We all feared we would lose you in the back of the SUV. You couldn't focus at first and you lost so much blood. It was everywhere. You died in the back of the SUV. For a small moment, you died in our arms. Seeing you now, it makes us realise how close we came to losing you forever."

"You didn't lose me," Reid replied. "That is the important thing."

"You got tortured and beaten by Kyle. You've been through a horrible and traumatic experience. You don't have to talk about it now but I want you to know that we are here when you are ready."

"Why are you worried about me?" Reid said. "What he did to you can't be easy on you?"

"What he did to me?!" Morgan asked in shock. "He didn't hurt me."

"Physically, no. He did hurt you though. He used us against you. I know he sent the videos to you. He wanted to make you weak. Your torture wasn't physical, it was psychological. My injuries will heal. The bullet wound will heal, anything broken will heal and the bruises will disappear. Memories of seeing him hurt me won't disappear so easily."

Morgan didn't say anything, he looked down at the bed before looking back up at Reid. "You are my brother. I think of you as my little brother. I feel like I have failed to protect you and that hurts more than anything."

"You didn't fail," Reid said. "You came for me and you kept me alive. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me. Don't ever do that again. Imagine how much it would have hurt Garcia and myself if he had killed you."

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt anymore," Morgan said. "I thought that by killing me, he would get his revenge. He never intended to kill me, I see that now. He shot you, Reid. He shot you because he wanted me to know how it felt to lose someone I love. To lose a part of my family."

Reid's eyes fluttered gently as he began to get tired. He forced himself to stay awake.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are not going to lose any of us."

Morgan went to say something but closed his mouth as he watched Reid lean back into the pillow and fall back to sleep.

"He is more worried about you than himself," Garcia said before she shook her head. "I wish I had his strength."

"So do I," Morgan smiled.

* * *

**Four hours later**

Blake read her book as she sat Reid's bedside. Hotch had ordered Garcia and Morgan home, it was an order, not a request. She knew that they didn't want to leave but they needed to sleep and wash. She looked up and noticed that Reid had a small sheen on his skin. He was sweating. She got up from her seat and felt his forehead. It felt hot. She pressed the call button and waited for the nurse. A young nurse walked into the room.

"I think he as a fever," Blake said. The nurse pulled out a small ear thermometer and put it into Reid's ear. She waited till a beep came. She looked it and frowned.

"He has a temperature of 101," the nurse frowned. She quickly checked his vitals, she stopped when she saw the urine bag.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"I need to call the doctor. Spencer has blood in his urine."

**Please review  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm rewatching criminal minds from season 1 as I'm going through torture waiting for my shows to come back.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful reviewers and just amazing. I want to just give you all big hugs. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi walk towards Reid's room, he couldn't sleep and decided to check on the youngest member of the team. He opened the door to the room to see Blake with Reid's doctor and a young nurse. He recognised the signs of worry on the doctor's face. The nurse was hanging a bag that connected to the IV in Reid's hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Spencer has kidney infection," Blake said. "There was blood in his urine."

Rossi walked to Blake's side and looked down at Reid's face. He felt strong concern for him. "Will he be okay?"

"I'm giving him some antibiotics through his IV. It's important that we fight the infection straight away. His body is still weak and vulnerable. I was hoping that we could stay clear of any infections. He is strong and the antibiotics should work rather quickly. His temperature needs to be monitored and will get checked by a nurse every hour. We have replaced his catheter. I'll be back soon. I have to attend to another patient. Please tell the nurses if you need anything."

The nurse gave them a small smile before following the doctor out of the room.

Rossi looked down at Reid and shook his head. "How much more does he have to go through?"

"He won't go through anything else," Blake said as she took a small wet cloth from the bedside table and wiped Reid's forehead. She paused when she saw Reid's eyes flutter open. He looked up to her and let out a small moan.

"I'm hot," he said quietly. Blake looked to Rossi. He stepped forward and smiled at Reid. Blake walked over to the sink and soaked the cloth in cold water.

"You have a fever but you should feel better soon. You have a kidney infection."

Blake walked back over and placed the cloth in his forehead. Reid let out a small happy gasp as he felt the cold on his skin. "Thank you."

"You'll feel better soon," she assured him.

"Where are they?" he asked. "Garcia and Morgan."

"They went home to get some sleep and have a shower. Hotch had to order them to go home, they didn't want to leave your side."

Blake looked down to her pocket as it began to vibrate. "I thought I turned it off."

Rossi took the cloth from her. "Go and answer it outside. Get some air. I got him."

"I'll be back soon," Blake smiled at Reid before leaving the room.

"I miss her," Reid said gently. "I can't stop thinking about the video. The one of her dying over and over. Rossi, why can't I make the pain disappear? Maeve talks to me in my dreams and she came to help when I got shot. I wanted to go with her. To stay with her."

"What does she talk to you about in your dreams?"

"In my dreams, she comforts me," Reid smiled. "It's different to my other dreams of her. We're in a park and we are playing with our son."

Rossi saw the pained look in Reid's eyes. Hearing that Reid was dreaming of a son he would never have with Maeve, it made him more protective of the young man than ever before.

"You really wanted everything with her, didn't you?"

Reid nodded his head slowly. "In my dreams, she is beautiful. Our son is beautiful. Diane took everything that I wanted. She took away the woman I loved and the future I could have had. I know I have you all, I know you are all my family. I sometimes want more. I want to come home and be greeted by a wife and by a child. All I get greeted with when I get home...is silence."

"Why don't you ever talk about this? It takes so much for you to talk."

"My problems are my own."

"They don't have to just be your own," Rossi said. "You see us as your family. Let us be one to you."

* * *

Hotch stared at Kyle through the blinds. He had travelled to the other hospital where Kyle was being kept. Morgan's beating had caused a fractured skull, multiple broken ribs as well as some internal bleeding. The man's face was swollen, bruised and horrible. Hotch couldn't help but feel proud of Morgan. In his eyes, Kyle deserved so much more pain.

He turned to guard. "Has he had any visitors?"

"No, but he has scared the nurses. He's been given sedatives but they aren't very effective."

"Any trouble?"

"He was violent towards a nurse, we had to handcuff both hands to the rails."

"I'm going in to speak with him," Hotch informed the guard.

"I'll keep an eye on you, sir."

Hotch nodded and walked into the room. Kyle smirked at him.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner. How is Derek?"

"He is fine," Hotch said stoically. "He's at Spencer's bedside comforting him. I came here to tell you that you won't get the death penalty. That would give you an easy way out. I'm going to make sure that you spend the rest of your life in a jail cell, rotting away.

"Spencer's alive?!" Kyle snapped angrily. "These cuffs won't help hold me forever. I'll get him, I'll get them both."

"You are never hurting them again," Hotch said calmly, he couldn't show any anger. Kyle would feed off that anger. "The only thing you are going to get, is a jail cell and a friendly bunk mate."

"He killed my father!" Kyle yelled. "Derek Morgan deserves to die."

"No, he doesn't. Your dad deserved to die after what he did to all those women. You deserve everything that is coming to you. Spencer is so much stronger than you. You didn't break him. Nothing could ever break him."

"This isn't over," Kyle snarled.

"Yes, it is. You can rot in hell."

* * *

Reid felt a finger stroking down his nose and between his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to see Garcia smiling at him. "Good morning, sexy."

A small laugh escaped his lips at Garcia's greeting. He opened his eyes fully, he realised he felt a little better. He looked around the room and saw that Garcia had added her own flair to his hospital room. She lifted a small teddy bear and placed it under Reid's arm.

"I'm not a little boy."

"You will always be my baby boy," Garcia smiled. "I spoke with your doctor. Are you feeling better?"

"I don't feel so hot," Reid smiled gently. "Where is Morgan?"

"He'll be here in about half an hour. His mother called and he has also spoken with Jackie May, the only surviving victim of Kyle's father. I think it is good that she is talking to Morgan. He needs assurance about his actions back then. He did the right thing, we all know that. He knows that. He just needs to hear it from her."

Reid could see the dark bruise on her cheek. He had noticed it since he had woken up but didn't want to bring it up. He decided he needed to talk. "I'm sorry, Garcia."

Garcia looked at him with confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"Kyle hit you when he put you in the bathroom. I should have stopped him."

"Oh Reid," Garcia smiled sadly. "This is nothing. I've had worse. Don't you dare apologise for this. You made him take you instead of me. He could have hurt me more than this but you protected me. He barely hit me. I bruise too easily."

"Garcia, he hit you hard. I can tell by the discolouration."

"He shot you," Garcia said tearfully. "Reid, I had to wash your blood off my hands a few days ago. When Morgan placed you on that gurney, you had no heartbeat. The doctors rushed you through the doors and we couldn't follow you. You have no idea how worried we were. You got rushed away from us and we had no idea if you would come back to us alive. You saved me when you took my place. When your heart stopped, I thought I was never going to see you again."

Reid pressed the up button on his remote control and the bed rose up slightly so he was sitting up.

"Come here," he said to her before he reached out and took her hand. Garcia sat on the bed and couldn't stop crying. He put his arms around her and held her. He didn't say anything to her. She needed to let out everything and he wanted to help her let it out.**  
**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The reason for the movie listed below is because it is one of my favourites and I just watched it again tonight. I want to thank you all for giving me such a wonderful feeling when I write. I'm stressing about some things at the moment but that all disappears when I read your reviews and when I am able to write a chapter. Thank you for helping me keep calm.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I treasure each and every one of them. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later  
**

Reid enjoyed the sun on his skin as he sat in the small garden area of the hospital. He wasn't allowed to walk due to his injuries and had to be pushed to the garden in a wheelchair. His stomach still hurt but he knew that it would take some time before he was fully healed. He was just happy to be alive. The team was at the BAU, it felt nice to have some time on his own. He knew that the moment her business finished at the BAU, Garcia would be visiting him. He had still not fully bounced back and felt tired even though he was getting a good amount of sleep. He looked up when a small hand touched his shoulder. He recognised the nurse.

"Hello Helen," Reid smiled gently.

"Hello Spencer, I came to ask you a favour. I have a young patient who is alone. I was wondering if you could talk to her and keep her company till her family arrives. I'll sneak you some extra jello if you do," she smiled.

Reid couldn't refuse the request. She had been very kind to him. "I'll keep her company."

"Thank you," Helen said happily. "She is over by the chess area. I'll take you over to her."

Helen pushed his wheelchair across the garden to where a small chess stand was. The girl had visible injuries. The left side of her face was completely bruised while both her legs were cast. The girl looked up at Reid's arrival, she looked about fifteen.

"Alexa, this is Spencer. I thought you two could keep each other company. I'll leave you two alone and be back to check up on you in a little while," Helen said before giving them both a small smile and leaving.

"Do you play?" Alexa asked as she pointed to the chess board.

"Absolutely," Reid smiled. "Would you like to play?"

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll be white."

He sat at the other end of the chess board and watched her make the first move. He moved one of his pawns forward to set up his defense.

"Why are you here?" she asked before moving another pawn.

"Dangers of my job. I'm an FBI agent. Thinks just didn't go well," he said. He moved another piece. "What about you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Drunk driver hit the car," she explained. "I've been in hospital for the last week."

"I'm sorry."

"The guy who hit the car got arrested so its okay. I'm just happy my mom and little sister are okay."

Reid knew what chess piece could she would move next. He had played it himself against Gideon and lost. It was a very advanced set of chess moves and he found himself impressed. "You are good at chess."

"Thanks. I'm the best in my family."

* * *

Garcia walked into Reid's room to find him watching the television.

"Helen told me you had a good time in the garden today."

"Don't I get a hug?" Reid pouted playfully.

Garcia let out a small giggle before giving him a small and loving hug. She saw three pots of jello on the side. "Reid, why do you have three pots of jello?"

"I'm cute and my brown puppy dog eyes get me extra stuff."

She laughed at how playful he was. "You are in a good mood."

"It was nice to get out of this room for a few hours," he admitted. "I played chess for a while with a girl. A drunk driver had hit the car. She is a skillful player. I really just can't wait to go home. I know that it will be a while though."

"Sweetie, the bullet may have missed your organs but it did a lot of damage. Some time in the hospital is good for you. We need to make all those bruises disappear. I'm here for the night. I didn't like leaving you all alone all day. I have plenty of supplies, the nurses know I'm here."

She pulled out a small DVD player and plugged it into the television. She placed a DVD in the player and pressed play.

"What are we watching?" Reid asked as he moved over in his bed. He had missed Garcia. As much as he liked having some alone time, he missed her presence. She walked back over to his bed, slipping off her stilettos before sitting on the bed next to him and putting her feet up.

"Blade Runner," she said. "Morgan told me that you liked it."

She grabbed a cup of jello and a plastic spoon and handed it to him. "Can I have a pot?"

"Help yourself," he encouraged.

Reid smiled as the movie began to play. For the first time since almost dying, he felt normal.

* * *

_Morgan looked around the cemetary in confusion. He looked around before realising he had whistle in his hand. He recognised the whistle as the one from his desk, the one he had once given to Reid when he had not passed his gun qualification. He looked down at the grave in front of him and shook his head frantically. It was Reid's grave. A hand touched his shoulder, he jumped and froze as he saw Reid staring back at him._

_"You just didn't protect me this time," Reid sighed before stepping back. Morgan looked down at Reid's stomach and felt sick. Blood soaked Reid's stomach and his hands. Reid's hand grabbed Morgan's hand, smothering it with blood. "My blood is on your hands. It's your fault I'm dead!"_

Morgan shot forward in his bed as he woke up, the nightmare causing him to feel pure panic. Throwing the covers off himself, he got dressed and decided to rush to the hospital.**  
**

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. My other fanfic Connection will get updated tomorrow. I really overslept today and haven't had a lot of time to write. Let's just say things are about to get interesting in this chapter. I need to ask a favour. I usually never do this but I'm trying to find a fanfic and it is driving me bonkers. I've tried everything. I'm looking for a fanfic where Reid gets stabbed by an unsub and then left outside the house the team were in. The stab is in the shape of a heart. I would be eternally grateful to the person who finds this. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are amazing and are all of you. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I love that line," Garcia mused as she ate another gummy bear. "All those memories lost, like tears in the rain."

"It was completely improvised by Rutger Hauer. It wasn't in the script," Reid said. "There are many differences between the movie and the book it's based on. Do Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep? The term Blade Runner was never in the book. Recent publications of the book have changed to now include the term," Reid said quickly. Garcia stared at him and loved his random facts. They watched to the end of the movie before she turned it off. She looked back to Reid to see him chewing something.

"Um, excuse me? Did you just take a gummy bear?" Garcia smirked as she held up the bag.

"Maybe," he smirked back.

They looked up at the door as a knock came. Moments later, Morgan walked into the room and smiled as he saw Garcia and Reid. Garcia held up a gummy bear in her hand. "Catch, my Adonis."

Garcia threw the gummy bear and Morgan caught it in his mouth. "Perfect throw. What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I would come and check on Reid," Morgan said, the panic he had felt on his drive over had disappeared the moment he had seen Reid.

"By the circles under your eyes, I would say you are here because you had a nightmare about me," Reid said. "Your quick knock, your tense body actions before you saw me. I thought I told you this wasn't your fault."

"I didn't have a nightmare," Morgan tried to lie.

"I had a bullet go through my back, not my brain," Reid said calmly. "I'm still capable of profiling someone. What was it about?"

"I was standing at your grave with the whistle I gave to you when you didn't pass your gun qualification. I turned around and saw you. Your stomach covered in blood and you blamed me for not protecting you, you blamed me for your death."

"Derek, I'm not covered in blood and I told you everything I already needed to tell you. You do protect me and you are not responsible for this. Kyle is responsible for everything. I'm okay. Stop thinking that you did something wrong."

"I know what you told me," Morgan nodded. "You have to understand, Reid. Seeing you get shot and having you die in my arms, which you did, is something that will take a long time to get over. You can't imagine what I felt when you had no pulse. You were dead and in that moment, I saw a future I didn't want to have any part in. I didn't want to carry your coffin or have to tell your mother you had died. You don't realise how important you are to the entire team, to this family. You are the glue that keeps us all together. Before you came, we were more a professional team. You brought a sense of need to the team. A need to be a family because that was the only way we were going to catch unsubs without the job affecting us. You lean on family to keep yourself from letting the evil take over. We almost lost that in the back of the SUV when you didn't have a pulse."

"I'm not the important," Reid said as he absorbed Morgan's words.

Garcia took Reid's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yes, you are. We all constantly look out for you. You are a son to Rossi and Hotch, a little brother to Morgan, JJ, Blake and myself. We love you and we wouldn't recover if we lost you."

Reid stayed silent as he listened to them both.

"You always said that you felt like an outcast growing up." Morgan said. "You found a place with us and the team. You don't realise how important you are to us all."

"I guess I just didn't really think about it."

Putting her arm around Reid, she pulled him close and kissed him on the head. "I don't call you my baby boy for nothing."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Reid went to grab a bag of stuff he had used during his hospital stay. Hotch caught his hand and gently moved it away. "I got it."

"I can carry a bag."

"You heard the doctor," Hotch said. "You still have to take it easy for a while. Your body is still bruised but they are fading. No strenuous activity."

Hotch placed the bag over his shoulder. "Come on, we are heading back to your apartment."

Reid walked slowly with Hotch towards the door. He still had to take it easy but he felt relieved to finally be leaving the hospital. A few staff members came over and said goodbye to him. Most of the nurses giving him a small kiss in the cheek. Helen came over to him and gave him a small hug.

"Take it easy, Spencer," she smiled. "Please say thank you to Penelope for the basket of gifts and the box of cupcakes. The nurses love them."

"I will," he nodded. "Thank you for everything."

Hotch and Reid waved goodbye before leaving the hospital. Reid sat in the SUV, he felt a twinge of pain but he knew his body would have to get used to moving around more. They began to make their way back to his apartment.

"When can I come back to work?" Reid asked as he stared out the window.

"We will discuss that another time," Hotch sighed. "You just got out of hospital. I am ordering you to take it easy."

"I have taken it easy in the hospital. My ribs are almost healed and my wrist won't take much longer. I'm ready to come back."

"No," Hotch said sternly. "Relax, heal and then I'll heap paperwork on you when you come back."

"Look forward to it," he smiled.

They arrived at Reid's apartment after twenty minutes. Hotch noticed the small wince from Reid as they climbed the stairs to his apartment. He admired Reid for going through everything with barely any pain medication. Reid had ordered the pain medication he had recievd in the beginning of his stay removed after a few days. Hotch walked and opened Reid's door with a key.

Reid grinned happily.

"Surprise!" the team shouted before pulling a few party poppers. Garcia rushed forward and hugged him. "Welcome home!"

"You didn't need to do all this."

"Yes, we did," JJ smiled.

"You have brand new locks on your door, some of the best," Morgan said before pointing to the door. "Good to see you out of that hospital."

"Everybody sit down, we are sitting down for a celebratory dinner," Garcia grinned as she ushered Reid over to the table.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? If something goes wrong, it will come back to you. You will be in even more hell with the justice system."

"I want you to deal with them both. Leave Derek. You have all you need. Do the job!" Kyle snapped angrily.

"I'll do it. Quick or slow."

"Slow for them both."

"Just the way I like to do things," the man smirked. "I'll do the job and then I'm out of the country. I'll get your revenge."

**Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so change of plans. I will be updating connection tomorrow as I made a big mistake during the chapter and I have to go back and alter some things. I'm sorry for the delay but with my scattered brain, I just totally buggered it up. Really sorry! I am nervous about this chapter because there will be some trouble ahead in the next chapters.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are so brilliant and wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**I have to say a big thank you to Liseth A, you found my fanfic. If you were in front of me, I'd pick you up and hug you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few days later**

Reid awoke in his bed, he hugged his pillow and cherished the wonderful feel of his bed. After weeks in a hospital bed, he would never complain about his bed again. He opened his eyes to see it was 8.00am in the morning. He pushed the covers off himself and slowly got out of the bed. He made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the ache in his stomach. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and relished the taste. He had only had two cups during his stay in hospital, during his stay he had not been allowed any coffee. His third attempt at having a secret coffee had gotten thwarted by a nurse. He spooned the sugar in and stirred the coffee. He let out a large smile as he felt the liquid gold run down his throat.

"I missed you," he spoke to the cup. He put the cup down and walked into his bathroom. He looked at himself in his full length mirror. The large scar on his cheek drew his focus first. He stroked his hand over it and felt it. He didn't care much about the scar. The man who had done this to him was in prison and couldn't hurt him anymore. He was still alive and his family was still safe. He lifted his t-shirt up to see the red scar where he'd been shot. It was still in the process of healing but he knew it would be nothing in a few more weeks. He walked back to the kitchen when he heard his cellphone going off. He picked it up and read the I.D on the screen. He flipped it open and answered it.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hey Reid, can you come to my apartment? I need your help with something."

"Of course. What do you need help with?"

"It's a surprise for Morgan. Can you come over soon?"

"Let me just get dressed and I'll come over."

"Thanks Reid. Bye," Garcia said before hanging up.

* * *

Garcia watched as the man shut the phone. He sat on the edge of the bed, keeping the knife at her throat. She shivered as he leaned in, a small whimper escaped her lips as he smelled her hair. She tugged at the rope that bound her hands to her headboard.

"Why are you doing this?" Garcia whispered fearfully.

"Kyle has paid me well," the man mused as he brought the knife up and cut a strand of hair. She flinched at the movement.

"Please, y-you can hurt me but leave him alone. Reid has gone through enough. Please, I'm begging you not to hurt him."

"Awww, I love it when people beg. It's an extra perk of my job. Don't worry, you and Dr Reid will get some time together before I end it. You are very cute. I'd like to extend my time with you."

He removed the knife and grabbed a strip of cloth. He shoved it into her mouth despite her struggles and tied it around her head. She struggled as he brushed his hand down her legs that had gotten tied together and tied to the bottom part of the bed.

* * *

Reid walked up the stairs slowly to Garcia's apartment. He walked to the door and noticed a small post it note. 'It's open.'

He grabbed the knob and opened the door, he walked in. "Garcia!"

He walked forward when he didn't get an answer, he turned and froze at what he saw through Garcia's bedroom door. He saw her tied to the bed in her pyjamas with tears coming down her face. He rushed forward. A plastic bag came over his head and his attacker pulled him away from the bed. He panicked as he couldn't breathe. He clawed at the bag with his hand. His struggles weakened as he found everything beginning to blur. He closed his eyes and let the darkness in.

Garcia let out a muffled scream as she watched Reid fall to the ground, the plastic bag falling away. The man hovered above Reid and placed two fingers on his neck.

"Don't worry, Blondie," the man smiled. "He's just unconscious. I'm going to do a lot worse to him than this."

Garcia could do nothing as she watched the man drag Reid and put on the other side of the bed. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Reid. The man tied rope around Reid's wrist cast and his other wrist before tying it firmly on the headboard. He tied Reid's ankles to the bottom part of the bed. She panicked as he came to her side and straddled her hips. She pleaded through her gag for him to leave her alone.

He leaned over and put a gag in Reid's mouth. Reid let out a small moan as he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open causing the man to smile. Reid opened his eyes fully and began to struggle against the rope as he saw the man on top of Garcia. The man brought out a knife and placed it at her throat. He stilled as he saw the knife.

"I thought you would behave if I brought this out," the man smirked as he trailed the tip of the knife down her throat and to the top of her shirt. "She is a cute little thing. Also, a very good little fighter. Kyle wants me to say hello. I can do whatever I want with you as long I made you suffer nice and long. I have to send a little message to your darling little Morgan. I look forward to making you beg and plead."

He looked to Garcia. "I may even be kind and give you some pleasure."

The man laughed at Reid's muffled threats.

"Got something to say," the man said before lowering the gag.

"You touch her and I'll kill you!" Reid spat angrily. "Let her go!"

"My payment is for the both of you. She is going to die, just like you."

The man shoved the gag back in Reid's mouth before back handing him across the face.

"I bet death was nice, Dr Reid. I bet you long to go back there. No pain, no misery and no-one like me. I'm all too happy to send you back to that nice little dark place. Now, shut up and let me have my fun."

Garcia whimpered as her gag got taken out her mouth. She let out a muffled scream as the man grabbed her chin and kissed her.

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided to go a certain route with this chapter after reading all the reviews. I hope you like it. Oh and Ms. Reid, you may be having visions of the future. You will get why below.  
**

** tea-is-liquid-wisdom- Thank you for calling me the queen of whump. Can I ask why you have that as your username? I like it.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful and I love each and every review. I throw them up in the air and dance happily in them. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid didn't care about the pain in his wrists as he fought against the rope. He hated the man touching Garcia. She was innocent and he could see what the man planned for Garcia. She was good and innocent, he couldn't let that happen to her. He screamed into the gag as he watched the man lick her cheek.

"Please..."Garcia cried. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to though," he whispered in her ear before putting his hand beneath her shirt. The man let out a small laugh at Reid's muffled obscenities. He got off Garcia and cut the piece of rope holding her tied legs to the bottom of the bed. He cut the rope holding her hands to the headboard and yanked her off the bed and placed the knife to her throat.

"Penelope is going to come with me into the other room and we are going to have some fun," the man taunted. "I'll bring her back to you, all new and improved. You can listen while we have fun together."

Reid began to try to get the rope off his legs as he watched the man take Garcia out the room.

"Reid!" Garcia cried as she got dragged out the room. The man gave him one more sadistic smile before shutting the door. Reid let out a yell of frustration into his gag as he felt helpless. He shook his head, refusing to let the woman who had cared for him during his time in the hospital, get raped by some sadistic bastard. He worked on the ropes and tried to get them off any way he could. He wouldn't let her get hurt. Not this way, not any way.

* * *

Garcia couldn't stop crying. The man forced her down on the couch and re-tied her hands behind her back. He turned her on her back and straddled her hips. "Do you remember what I said would happen if you screamed?"

She nodded gently.

"Good girl!" the man said before he placed the knife on the floor.

"You are so beautiful. I can see why Morgan likes having you around," he said before placing his lips onto her lips forcefully. She whimpered as he bit into her lip causing blood to come out. "Oh, you think that hurt. I'm so much rougher than that."

She cried out as he put his hand around her throat brutally and squeezed. He used his other hand to begin to unbuckle his belt. He let go off her throat and used his other hand to help undo his belt. Garcia struggled against the man. Pain rushed through her cheek as he slapped her.

"Fighting won't do you any good. The more you fight, the more this will hurt."

Garcia closed her eyes and cried. She wanted this man to get off her. She had slept peacefully only to get awoken by a hand over her mouth and a knife at her throat. She felt pure repulsion as he put his hands to under her shirt and trailed his hand over her stomach.

"Son of a bitch!"

Garcia opened her eyes to see the man fall of the couch and her. She watched as Reid tackled the man off her to the ground.

* * *

Reid tried to stab the small knife he had found in the man's bag back in the bedroom into the man. The man grabbed his wrist just before he managed to stab him. The man thrust up his head and hit Reid in the face. Reid fell away, the knife still in his hand. Reid knew this would be his only chance to save Garcia. He had slipped the ropes once thanks to his cast but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again. The man stormed towards him. Kicking out his leg, Reid landed a hit to the man's stomach. Getting to his feet, he grabbed the man and pushed him into the kitchen. He wanted the man as far away as Garcia as possible. He caught a glimpse of Garcia on the couch, her hands bound behind her back and her feet still bound together. He jumped on the man on the floor and stabbed the knife into the man's arm.

"You bastard! I'm going to hurt her so much more after this little stunt," the man screamed before twisting his hand into Reid's hand and grabbing a handful of hair. Reid felt pain pierce his head as the man smashed his head into the kitchen unit. Reid pushed past the pain and stopped the man from pushing him off. Something happened in that moment to him. An image of Garcia, cheerful and happy, flashed in his mind. Another image, one where she was crying and hurt followed. He brought the knife up and stabbed it into the man's chest. He ripped it out again and stabbed him again in the throat. He felt the man's blood splash on his face. He stopped and fell away. He scrambled back with the knife still tight in his hand. His attacker coughed up some blood before his chest stopped moving.

"Reid!" Garcia shouted.

The knife dropped from his hand, he rushed to his feet and ran over to the sofa. He used his hands to untie the rope around her ankles before untying her hands. He brought her face into his hands.

"Did he hurt you?" he demanded gently as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He saw the red mark on her cheek, the red marks around her throat and her bleeding lip. "Garcia, I'm sorry. I tried to get to you as soon I could."

"I'm okay," she cried before she looked to his . "Reid, you're bleeding."

"I don't care," Reid swallowed. His head did hurt and he could feel some blood on the side of his head. He knew that it was his own blood. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She moved to the floor and wrapped her arms around him.

"You saved me," she cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Morgan and Hotch pulled up to Garcia's building, they rushed out of the SUV and straight over to the ambulance. They saw Garcia sat inside with a blanket wrapped around her and a bruise beginning on her cheek, a cut to her lip and her neck red. They looked to the other side of the ambulance to see a paramedic looking at Reid's head. They noticed that Reid's clothing, hands and face splattered with blood. Morgan reached the ambulance. Garcia quickly stepped down as she saw him. He brought his arms around her and held her close.

"Baby girl, are you okay?" Morgan asked as he held her.

"I'm okay," she assured him quickly, her eyes watering as memories of her apartment filled her mind. "Reid saved me."

"Is he okay?" Hotch asked the paramedic.

"I'm fine," Reid sighed before wincing as the paramedic placed a bandage over the head wound.

"He's got a concussion and needs to go to the hospital. He threw up a few minutes before you arrived. He needs to spend a night in the hospital and have a few scans."

"What the hell happened?" Morgan said angrily.

"A man broke into my apartment," Garcia explained. "I woke up and he put his hand over my mouth and a knife to my throat. He tied me up and made me call Reid. Told me if I tried to send any message to Reid, he'd cut my throat. I called Reid and he came over. He put a bag over Reid's head when he came into the apartment and suffocated him till he was unconscious. He tied Reid to the bed. Kyle paid the bastard to kill us. The man, he-he-."

"What did he do, Garcia?"

Reid noticed Garcia didn't want to tell them but he knew they needed to know. "He tried to rape her."

"WHAT?!" Morgan shouted before he began checking her over. "Did he do anything, Garcia? Please tell me he didn't hurt you."

"No, he didn't get the chance," Garcia assured Morgan. "Reid got free and stopped him."

Reid looked to the paramedic. "I'll go to the hospital. Can I get a moment with my boss before we leave?"

The paramedic nodded and jumped out of the ambulance to give them time alone. Hotch stepped into the ambulance and looked at Reid.

"I killed him, Hotch. I thought about him hurting her and stabbed him. Something snapped inside of me."

"You did the right thing. She is safe now because of you. You stopped that man hurting her. It was self-defence."

"Self defense," Reid nodded before closing his eyes. "I think I need to go to the hospital now. I have one hell of a headache."

**Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so happy you all liked the last chapter, I loved writing tough Reid.  
**

** tea-is-liquid-wisdom - I like your name and you would get on with most of my family as they are avid tea drinkers. I actually happen to be the only person in my family that doesn't like tea. I'm a hot chocolate girl. I love you reviewing.**

**Hi Salome, thank you for reviewing and thank you for reading my fanfics. **

**Jenny crum - Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for being such a quick and wonderful reviewer. THANK YOU!**

**Namira - I'm the cliffhanger queen and the queen of whump. I can't be both. Which crown do I give up? Only kidding, I love being both!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate all your reviews. You are my wonderful angels and I love you all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid walked into his apartment, his head still hurting but he had been given the all clear by the doctors and didn't have to stay overnight in the hospital. The head wound was not as bad as the paramedic thought. Reid enjoyed having the cast off his wrist, a brace now in its place. Hotch watched him as he sat on the sofa. Reid knew that Garcia was being comforted by JJ and Morgan at JJ's house. Hotch walked to the sofa and sat on the other end of it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, this will be nothing in a few days. I'm just relieved that I didn't have to spend a night in hospital. I have spent too much time in that place."

"I know how you feel physically, Reid. How are you feeling, emotionally?"

Reid sighed. "Am I supposed to feel something for killing him?"

"What do you mean? You shouldn't feel guilty about this. You had to kill him to save Garcia."

"I don't feel guilty, I don't feel anything but happiness that I killed him. He was going to kill us. He was going to rape her. I couldn't let that happen to Garcia. When he was on the floor, I could have knocked him out but something snapped inside of me. I saw Garcia all happy in my mind and then an image of her crying and hurt came into my head. I couldn't give him a chance to get up and hurt her again. I stabbed him and I feel nothing. I don't feel guilt. I just feel pure relief that Garcia is okay."

"Reid, you need to take some time to process everything. You know deep down that killing him saved Garcia. When Foyet killed Haley and I beat Foyet to death. I thought that I was supposed to feel something but I didn't. He was evil, a pure force of evil and he had killed the woman I loved and would have killed my son. I killed him and the world felt a little safer. If that man had gotten free, he would have killed you and Garcia. Morgan would have never recovered, none us would have. You stopped a lot of pain in the world by killing him. I know and you know that killing takes another life. You didn't kill him for pleasure or any reason like that. It was self-defence."

"Will she be okay?" Reid asked.

"Garcia will get better with some time. She's shaken now but with some help, she will be herself. She will be so happy that I will think about having her drug tested again."

"What about Kyle?"

"He is not allowed any phone calls, letters or visitors and we are arranging a visit down there in two days. The man who attacked you is called Jackson Brone, we are looking into his financial records and his past. Reid, let me get someone from the team to watch you tonight. I would but Jack isn't well."

"I don't need a babysitter," Reid assured Hotch. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Reid sat in front of his television watching old episodes of Star Trek, he looked up as quick knock came at his door. He got up from his couch and made his way to the door. It was very late at night. "Who is it?"

"Reid, please open up. It's Garcia."

Reid immediately opened the door to see Garcia with red puffy eyes. "Hey."

He brought his arm around her and ushered her into his apartment. He closed and locked the door as she stepped in. "Garcia, did you come here alone?"

She nodded her head and brought her jacket further around herself. "I left JJ's house. Morgan and JJ are still asleep, they don't know I left. I didn't feel safe there. I grabbed a cab over here."

"Garcia, you just can't leave without telling them. Anything could have happened to you," Reid admonished as he thought about her safety.

"Morgan is still angry and I know it isn't at me but he scares me sometimes when he gets angry. I just wanted to come here. You kept me safe from that man and I need you to keep me safe now," she cried gently. Reid stepped forward and put his arms around her. She cried into his chest and Reid felt her shaking.

"Shhh...hey. It's okay. I'll keep you safe. It's okay," he soothed as he brought her away and led her to the couch. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around her. He saw the dark bruise on her cheek, her cut lip and the hand shaped bruise around her throat. His anger at the man flared up again but he knew he couldn't get angry now.

"I can't stop feeling his hands over me and under my skin. He got turned on by my fear and my pleas for him to stop. I felt it and I was so scared. I can still feel his weight on top of me. Can I stay here? I feel safe here. Please."

"You can stay here as long as you want," Reid smiled gently. "I need to call JJ and Morgan let them know you are here and then I want you to get some sleep. We both need a nice sleep."

Reid picked up the phone and called Morgan and JJ.

* * *

Reid laid on the couch, he couldn't sleep. Morgan and JJ would be at the apartment in the morning. He walked over to his bedroom and opened the door. He looked in and saw that Garcia was still awake. He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're supposed to be getting some sleep."

"So are you," she smiled sadly. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking that if I fall asleep, I'll wake up and he'll have the knife to my throat and his hand over my mouth."

Quickly grabbing his pillow and blanket, he came into the room and began to set up a small bed on the floor.

"Can you sleep on the bed?" Garcia said quickly.

"Garcia-"

"I slept in the bed with you sometimes when you were in hospital and I know you felt safe with me. I need to feel that safe."

Reid nodded, he understood her. During his stay at the hospital, she had stayed with him and slept on the bed. He had always felt safe with her in those moments. He grabbed the pillow and carefully laid on the other side of the bed. Surprise filled him when she lifted his arm and laid her head on his chest. She gripped his shirt tightly and closed her eyes. Reid watched as she fell asleep, her mind finally giving in to the pull of exhaustion. Grabbing a nearby blanket with his free hand, he covered her up and laid his head on the pillow. It only took a few moments for him to give in to the Sandman's lullaby.

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next few chapters will focus on Reid and Garcia but Morgan is also going to be there a lot as well so never fear. I hope you the chapter  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are wonderful and I just want to turn every one into a jewel and place it in little crowns and give one to all of you. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid cut the strawberries and placed them in a bowl before putting them on the tray. He poured some coffee into a cup and put it with the strawberries. He looked at the tray and double checked everything. Bagels with soft cheese on the side, strawberries, coffee and other fruits. He went to his next door neighbour and asked for a flower for her window box. His elderly neighbour happily handed him a flower. He walked back to his apartment and placed the flower in a glass before putting it with the other things. He picked up the tray carefully and walked into the bedroom. He placed the tray on the bedside table and smiled at Garcia's sleeping form. He wanted her to sleep some more but he knew that JJ, Morgan and some of the others would be around soon. He wanted her to have something to eat.

"Garcia, it's Reid. Wake up," he said gently as he touched her hand. He watched her eyes open and focus on him. "Good morning."

"Hey," she smiled before she spotted the tray. She sat up and her smiled grew bigger. He grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap.

"I want you to eat some breakfast."

"Reid, this is wonderful. Thank you for making this for me. I'm sorry if I'm clinging to you too much. I feel so stupid for being so scared."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took her hand. "It's okay being scared. You can stay here as long as you want, I'll stay by your side till you feel safe. You took care of me, it's my turn to take care of you."

"You weren't scared when Kyle took you and you did nothing but fight when Jackson Brone tried to rape me. You are so strong."

"Garcia, through every thing, I got scared. When Kyle plunged my head under that water, I thought he was going to drown me. Everyone gets scared but I learned a long time ago that you can't let the fear take over. If you let it, you can lose hope and hope is what you need when you are being hurt like that. Through all the fear, the only thing that kept me going was keeping you all safe and hoping that I would see you all again. I was more scared than I have ever been in my life when he took you out of the bedroom. I was even more scared than when I got shot. When he took you, I thought the worst and I knew I couldn't let that happen to you. I could hear you crying and it ripped my heart apart. You are so good and you bring light to every bad situation. I need that light and I didn't want him to take that away from you."

Garcia took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "You did save me. I've never felt so exposed in my life. He kept talking to me after I called you. He taunted me and he whispered in my ear what he was going to do. He kept touching me in places I didn't want him to touch. When he dragged me out of the room, I could barely breath. He pinned me down and I just wanted him to get off me. He had no right to touch me!"

Garcia let out a small sob before breaking down. Reid moved the tray back to the bedside table before bringing her into a gentle hug. "It's okay. He had no right to touch you and I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. It's healthy to let it out. Just let it out."

"H-He did some stuff to me before you came," Garcia cried. "I told him to stop but he wouldn't stop touching me."

"Garcia, what did he do?" Reid asked fearfully as felt her tears soak through his t-shirt.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sobbed. "Don't make me."

Reid held her and stroked her hair soothingly. "I won't make you but when you are ready, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. You didn't leave my side, I'll never leave your side."

He rocked her gently and felt her grip on his shirt tighten.

They stayed like that for ten minutes before he finally managed to calm her down. He came away and put the tray back on her lap. He smiled at her as she began to eat.

"Have something to drink," he urged before holding up the coffee. "My own special blend."

"One third coffee, two-thirds sugar," she said as she gave him a small smile back.

"No but I do add a few extras that make the blend balance out.

* * *

Reid opened the door and let JJ, Morgan, Hotch, Blake and Rossi into the apartment. "I wasn't expecting all of you. JJ, did you bring some of her stuff?"

JJ handed over the black duffel bag. "It's just a few simple things. She didn't want to dress like she usually does when she was at my house. Why did she just leave like that?"

"Hang on," he said before walking into the bedroom with the bag. "Garcia, the rest of the team is here. JJ brought some things over for you to get changed into."

Garcia took the bag and rushed into the bathroom before slamming the door. He walked to the bathroom door. "Garcia, take all the time you need. I'll be outside with the others."

Reid walked into the living room to face the others. "She needs some time. She came here because she feels safe with me."

"Can I see her?" Morgan asked.

"I think she is going to have a shower and then come out. Morgan, I need to talk with you. She can sense that you are angry about all of this and she got scared. She hasn't told us everything and I'm not going to make her till she is ready."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan snapped angrily. "She told us he didn't rape her."

"Morgan, calm down," Reid scolded. "He didn't rape her but I think he did some stuff to her. Some bad stuff that she won't talk about. You need to calm down and control your anger. Now."

Morgan took a step back and rubbed his hand over his head. He began to calm down.

"I'll get her work covered till she ready to come back," Hotch said.

"Can you extend my leave?" Reid asked. "I think it would be good if she stayed here for a while and I don't think she being alone is good for her."

"I can pull a few strings."

"Did she get any sleep?" Rossi questioned.

"She did and she has had some breakfast."

* * *

They waited ten minutes before Garcia walked out into the living room. Her wet blonde hair hung down her shoulder, she had no make up on. She had a plain loose grey t-shirt on and a pair of baggy black trousers on with black socks on. Morgan felt shock at her appearance. His baby girl looked a shadow of former happy self. "Hey baby girl."

"Hey Morgan. I'm really sorry for just running from the house. I should have told you."

He walked forward and hugged her. He felt hurt as he felt her tense at his touch. They withdrew from the hug and stared at each other. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she said quietly.

"I'm going to go," Morgan said quickly. "I'm scaring you and I don't want to do that. I struggling to stay calm and I know you don't need that around you. I'm sorry."

Morgan rushed past the others out of the apartment.

"Morgan!" Garcia called rubbing her cheek with her hand, frustration running through her. She rushed out of living room and back into the bedroom.

"What did that bastard do to her?" Blake said.

"I don't know but I don't regret stabbing him. When she is feeling better, I'll call you guys but she needs space now."

* * *

Reid watched as the team left, he walked into the bedroom to find Garcia looking through her make-up bag. She pulled everything out and threw the stuff to the bed. He walked forward as she went to grab the waste basket.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of all my make up. I don't want it anymore. He came after me because of how I looked. If I look different, others won't hurt me."

"Garcia, he came after us because of Kyle. I know you feel like you aren't yourself but you will again. Don't do this. Don't let him win," Reid soothed before he picked up a black eyeliner. "We can become someone else today if you want. Give me a makeover."

"What?" she laughed in surprise. Reid relished in that laugh and was willing to do anything to keep her smiling and laughing.

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so happy you all liked the last chapter. Enjoy, my lovely little angels. I got a fright tonight when a spider the size of my palm decided to grace my presence. Never run out my room so fast in my life. I'm in the mood for writing a one shot and I want to write one centred on the minimal loss episode of season 4. I just want an alternate one. Emily would still get hurt but something would change. You'll see.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I absolutely adore them all. I really enjoy my writing and I really love the feeling of seeing all your reviews. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Reid sat patiently as Garcia dried his hair with a hairdryer. He still couldn't believe that he had agreed to his hair being dyed but he knew the dye was temporary and would wash out. The dye had not touched his bandage. He just wanted to make Garcia happy and for the last few hours she had smiled and was occupied with giving him a strange makeover, she had even cut his hair to a short hairstyle which he liked. She turned off the hairdryer and brought him back to the bed.

"How does my hair look?" he asked.

"Black hair suits you," she smirked. "I know exactly what to do with you."

She picked up a thick eyeliner and began to apply it thickly under his eyes. He stayed silent as she applied the make up. He knew he had to do fun things with her and keep her mind off what had happened to her. His mind kept bringing up the worst scenarios of what Jackson Brone did to her before he had arrived at the apartment. He hated that she'd been alone with him. He closed his eyes as ordered and felt her applying more black make up to his eye lids. He opened them as she climbed off the bed.

She grabbed some items from his closet, also black and placed them on the bed. She grabbed the bag of things she had brought when they had gone out to get the hair dye. She fastened the black bracelet around his wrist before placing the skull necklace over his neck.

"Go and get changed," she smiled happily. "I want to see what you like with everything put on."

"You are really enjoying this."

"It is a rare occasion that I get to give you a makeover. This is more of a playful little makeover."

Reid thought about something else that could help get Garcia's mind away from everything. "How about I let you give my closet a complete makeover? New clothes and things. I trust you."

"Really?" Garcia said with excitement. "You would let me completely change your style."

"Within reason," he laughed gently.

"Tomorrow, we could go shopping. I can't wait. I can just picture it now. Cool geek style. Go and get changed. I really want to see what you look like."

Reid walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he opened his mouth in shock at his appearance. His eyes surrounded with black, his brown locks now cut into a nice style and coloured black. Garcia had wanted to turn him from nerdy and shy to a style similar to a goth. He got changed into his clothes, his jeans a little tighter than he remembered them being. He pulled on the black rock shirt that Garcia had brought for him. He laughed at himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom.

He felt joy as he watched Garcia giggled happily.

"Oh baby boy!" Garcia gasped joyfully. "You look you could have dated Emily when she was in high school. I have to take some pictures."

He stood there as she took pictures of him. She motioned for him to sit next to her which he happily did. She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder and held the phone out, she took a picture of them together. She sent the picture message to Emily in London with small message under it. _'Was this your boyfriend in high school?'_

"Thank you for letting me do this to you. I just don't want to think about everything right now. I want to escape from it all."

"I'll help you escape everything for a while but I want you to talk to me when you are ready," Reid said.

"I will but I don't want to face it at the moment."

* * *

Reid closed the bedroom door as he let Garcia sleep. They had spent the day watching movies and talking about everything but the attack. He walked into the kitchen and wiped off the make up from his face. He managed to get it all off. He was about to get changed when his cellphone began to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey Kid," Morgan sighed down the phone, his voice slurred. "Is she okay?"

"Morgan, are you drunk?"

"You d-didn't answer my question," Morgan slurred again down the phone.

"She's fine," Reid answered. "Is someone with you? You sound very intoxicated."

"No, I'm at Foley's bar. You know, I hate this. I hate scaring h-herrr. I mean, I can't protect anything I love. I hugggg her and she cringes away. I'm sick of allll of this," Morgan said, his voice getting high and angry. "I shouldn't get close to people."

"Stay there, I'll be there soon."

"No,no,no,no,no,no," Morgan argued down the phone. "Don't you dare! I don't want your help. Look after her. She doesn't love me anymore, she loves you."

A dial tone filled Reid's ear as Morgan disconnected the call.

"Dammit," Reid cursed.

He walked into the bedroom and gently shook Garcia awake. She moaned as she awoke. "What?"

"Sorry Garcia," he smiled apologetically. "I need to leave for about an hour to go and help someone. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I'll watch some television. I don't want to sleep if you aren't in the apartment. Where are you going?"

"Morgan," he said simply.

"Is he in trouble?" Garcia asked, sitting upright.

"No, he just needs some help. He went to a bar and I think he might have had too much. Watch some television and I'll be back sooner than you think. Lock the door behind me."

"I had my doors locked and that didn't stop him," Garcia said, her eyes vacant.

Reid walked into his closet and pulled out a small safe. He opened it and brought out a revolver. He placed it on the living room table. "If someone tries to break in and hurt you. Use it. I know you don't like guns."

"I'll use it," Garcia nodded. "I'll use it if someone tries to break in."

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Reid walked into the bar, he felt uncomfortable being in the clothes he was in but relieved he had wiped the make-up off earlier. He spotted Morgan at the bar and went through the crowd. He stood next to Morgan. Morgan looked at him and sighed. "What areee you doing here?"

"Taking you out of here," Reid said before he gripped Morgan's arm and helped him off the bar stool. The bartender gave Reid a thankful nod before Reid began to lead a very drunk Morgan out of the bar and down the sidewalk towards the car. They reached Reid's car but Morgan let go of Reid and tried to walk away. Reaching out, he grabbed Morgan's arm.

"Stop it and get in the car," Reid ordered.

"I don't need you help!" Morgan yelled at him before pushing him into the car. "You should get home, look afterrrr my baby girl. I can't but obviously, you can! I can't protect her, I can't protect you. I can't do anything."

"Will you stop with this!" Reid shouted. "You have done nothing wrong but you keep blaming yourself for what has happened to me and to Garcia. I've had enough. She doesn't need to see you like this. You're a mess. Her response to you hugging her isn't unexpected after what happened to her. She's scared and you can't help her like this. Just stop this! You want to be there for her, then grow up and realise that we are still here and that you did protect us. I'll take you home but that is it. Don't come to my apartment or to her until you get it together."

**Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. This is a nice sort of filler chapter, I'll admit to that. I have free time this weekend and plan to make good use of it with my writing. I will be updating normally, posting a one shot, updating Connection and I may even post a new fanfic of my own. God, I feel idea rushing in my head and it is torture that I can't put them down fast enough. Okay, concerning Morgan, Garcia and Reid. Where would you like it to go? Friendship or something more. I would love some feedback.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are truly my muses and I love each and every review. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid knocked on the apartment door. He had taken Morgan to Blake's house and asked if she could look after him. She agreed and they had settled Morgan on the couch before he had left. He waited at his apartment door for Garcia. "It's just me. I'm back."

The sound of locks being moved filled the air before the door opened to show Garcia. He walked in and locked the three locks on the door behind him. Garcia sat on the couch and brought a blanket over herself. He sat down and looked at her. "He's okay. Just a little lost."

Garcia switched off the television. "I hate things being like this. I know he isn't going to hurt me when he touches me but I can't help it. I can't believe he went and did something so reckless. There are people out there who want to hurt us and he goes out and gets drunk. He was vulnerable. Losing those he loves is hard for him, I know that about him. He lost his father and he went through a horrific time as a child. We are his family, he loves us all and I know it hurt him to almost lose us but I can't watch him act like this. None of this is his fault."

She leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

"I told him to get it together and not to come here till he does. You don't need the stress. He thinks that you don't love him anymore but he knows that isn't true. Garcia, he is just dealing with everything at the moment. He just needs a few days. I don't want you to focus on bad things. I want you to focus on good things. He will be fine. We will all be fine. We just need time."

"Anyone tell you, Dr Reid, that you are smart," Garcia smirked gently. "You always know how to calm me down."

"All the time," Reid said. "It's late and we should get some sleep."

He helped Garcia up from the couch and helped her into bed. He covered her up and gave her a small mp3 player and a headset.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You gave me this after Tobias took me. You told me to listen to it and it would help keep the nightmares and pain away. It helped me back then and I want this to help you now. You put classical and amazing songs on here. Listen to this while you sleep, it kept my nightmares away. It will keep yours away."

She took the headset and mp3 player. "You kept this. After all this time."

"It means a lot to me," Reid smiled.

"Thank you, Reid," she grinned happily before turning on the player.

"I'm going to set up a bed on the floor. I want you able to stretch out and get a nice sleep. I'm right here. Just a step away. Go to sleep. We are going to need all the energy we can get if we are going to make it around the department stores tomorrow."

He slipped the headset over her ears and pressed play on the mp3 player. He watched her close her eyes and snuggle further into the pillow. He made his way out of bedroom and picked up his gun that was still on the table. He placed it back in his safe and locked it before closing the closet. He turned off everything before grabbing some blankets and pillows from the cupboard. He made his way to the bedroom and could already see that Garcia had fallen asleep. He began to make his bed on the floor.

* * *

Reid looked at himself in the mirror of the department store changing room and liked what he saw. He could not deny that Garcia had a wonderful way of making someone as skinny and nerdy as himself, look good. He pushed the curtain away and showed the outfit to her. He was wearing black jeans with a white shirt, a black button up vest over it.

"We are getting it," Garcia smiled. "You look so handsome."

Reid looked at Garcia and missed the way she usually looked. She was wearing blue jeans, a plain red top with a black hooded jacket with a pair of converses. He knew that she didn't want to dress the way she usually did because of the attack. He hated being in the dark about what the man had done to her. His friend, the woman who had kept him safe and sane in hospital, was in pain and he didn't feel that he was helping her enough.

"The outfit goes with your black hair," Garcia said. "Is there no way I can persuade you to make it permanent?"

"We'll see," Reid chuckled. "I'm going to get changed back into my own clothes."

He went behind the curtain and got changed back into his own clothes. He came out and added the outfit to the pile that he had already tried on. They made their way to the cash register to pay for the clothes. He paid for the clothes and walked out with Garcia close at his side. They made their way to a local restaurant and sat down for something to eat. He only ordered a small meal but Garcia changed the order so he received a bigger meal.

* * *

Reid collapsed on the sofa as they finally arrived at the apartment, all the clothes and items they had brought throughout the day on the floor. Garcia messed up his hair and smirked. "You only just kept up with me today."

"I don't know how women do it," Reid said as he slid off his shoes.

"Years of practice, Skywalker."

"Garcia, I need to talk to you about something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

"What is it?"

"I miss the old you. The Garcia that would wear every colour of the rainbow and admonish someone for wearing a hoodie."

"I don't want to be her at the moment."

"Why not?"

"She's damaged and broken. Forced to do disgusting things. She's ugly now, not beautiful."

Reid watched as tears leaked from her eyes and down her cheeks. He got off the sofa and cradled her face in his hands. "You are beautiful, don't ever think anything else other than that. You are not ugly, broken or damaged. You are Penelope Garcia, the wonder of this family."

Garcia threw her arms around him and sobbed. She sank to the ground and he sank with her. He held her and rocked her.

"You are beautiful, you are amazing and you are the mother of this entire family. You keep us sane, you make us feel loved and you are everything to us. It's okay."

**Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so I hope you all love me because I am posting a lot of stuff tonight. The one shot that I promised about minimal loss, an update for Connection and another chapter for this. More to come tomorrow. I hope you enjoy them all. I seriously need some new episodes of Criminal minds, need to watch it to fulfill my Reid fix. Okay, so I went with a direction in the chapter and I hope you are all okay with it.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love them all. Thank you for being such amazing readers. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**The next night**

Garcia laid in the bed, unable to sleep. She looked down to Reid on the floor and watched him sleep. She looked up at the ceiling and shivered as her mind travelled to her time with alone with Jackson. Hands invading her, hurting her and inside. She just wanted to get the feel of him off her. She slid off the bed silently and carefully slid on her shoes. She grabbed a pen and paper from the bedside table and scribbled out a note for Reid. She placed it next to him and left the room.

* * *

Morgan sat watching his television, his mind unable to rest. Every time he closed his eyes, he had nightmares of Garcia crying and being at the mercy of the son of a bitch that had attacked her. He changed the channel to a random channel and poured himself a drink. It was his first of the night but he knew it wouldn't be his last. He was about to take a sip when a knock came at his door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He couldn't hide his shock that Garcia was standing at his door.

"Garcia," he gasped gently. "What are you doing? Does Reid know you're here?"

"I left him a note," Garcia said quietly. "Can I come in?"

Morgan nodded and let her into his house. He closed the door and looked back at her. He missed her bright smile and colourful outfits but he had missed just her the most. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and help her but he didn't want to scare her.

"He is going to freak when he sees that you have snuck out."

Garcia nodded. "I told him where I was coming. I need to do this and I hope you will help. Morgan, I can still feel him. He didn't rape but he did things before Reid arrived. F-Forced me to pleasure h-him."

Her breathing hitched. "He did other things. I hate his hands pinning me down and around my throat."

Garcia stepped forward and leaned into his chest. Morgan welcomed the contact and carefully put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I've been strange," Garcia whispered gently.

"Don't apologise. I should-be been more understanding. I love you and I can't imagine this world without you. I just couldn't handle everything. You have every reason in the world to be scared. He hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you. I know I could not have predicted him attacking you but it hurts knowing that you got hurt by him. He made you do horrible and disgusting things and I hate that he has put this darkness over you. I'm here and I want to help you."

Garcia lifted her head and looked at him. She placed her lips to his and kissed him. He pulled away but still held her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I don't want to feel like this. I need you to do this for me. I need you because I trust you so much. I love you and I have since the day you got my name wrong, the day we first met. I don't want to feel him. I just want to feel you."

Morgan looked into her eyes and placed his lips to hers. He kissed her and brushed his hands through her hair.

"Garcia, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," she nodded before she kissed him back. He put his arms around her hips and lifted her up, he carried her to the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Reid woke up and brushed his hands through his hair. He sat up and noticed that Garcia was gone. He looked to his side and snatched up the note.

_'Gone to Morgan's house. Sorry for sneaking out. I'll be okay.'_

He scrambled to his feet and grabbed an outfit from one of the bags. He put the jeans, white shirt and black vest on before grabbing his keys and rushing out of his apartment.

* * *

Morgan laid next to Garcia, they stared at each other and he loved that she smiling. No words could describe the night before. Part of him knew that he should have thought things through more but a more dominant part of him just wanted to give her what she wanted. To try to make her happy again. "Are you okay?"

Garcia sighed contentedly and nodded. "I feel better. Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he smiled.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Morgan turned on his stomach and looked at her, he stroked hair away from her eyes and kissed her on the lips. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Your heart his beautiful. Your skin, your eyes, your mind and everything about you is beautiful. Don't ever think that you are not beautiful."

"I keep thinking that if I don't wear make up or my dresses that I won't get attacked again. He said I was beautiful. He wouldn't leave me alone."

Morgan brought his arms around her and kissed her the top of her head as she laid against his chest.

"He attacked you because he was a sadistic bastard who wanted to cause me as much pain as he could by hurting you. Your personality and happiness is what makes you who you are. Reid, myself and the others will help you get back to that place when you are ready. Right now, I just want to hold you."

They went to kiss when there was a loud knock on his front door.

Garcia let out a small smile. "I think I know who that is."

Morgan slid out of the bed and put on a pair of black trousers. He made his way to the living room and opened the door. He couldn't help the strange look that he gave Reid as he took in his friend's outfit. "What are you wearing? What did you do to your hair?"

Reid looked down. "Garcia picked it out for me and she dyed my hair when I was trying to get her mind off everything. Where is she?"

Reid walked in and looked around for her.

"She's fine," Morgan assured him. "You look strange, kid. The good kind."

"She hasn't been doing well for the last few days. Why did she come here?"

"For some help," Morgan said honestly. "She was struggling and she needed me to fix that."

Garcia appeared in the living room in a pair of shorts and one of Morgan's tops. Reid looked at her and then to Morgan. He knew what had happened. "You slept with her?! She just went through a horrific attack and you sleep with her."

"Reid, listen-" Morgan tried to say.

"I expected more of you."

Morgan and Garcia looked on in shock as Reid stormed out of the house and back to his car. Garcia rushed to the door to see Reid driving away down the street.

* * *

Reid sat in his car, he hit the steering wheel as he thought about Morgan being so reckless. Garcia had never been in such a vulnerable position and Morgan should have known better than to do what he had done. He picked up his cellphone as it began to ring. He looked at the ID and recognised the number. It was Bennington.

"Hello," he said as he answered the phone.

"Dr Spencer Reid, this is Dr Norman. I have some troubling news."

**Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is sad. It is really weird because I'm in a really happy mood today so writing a sad chapter was a bit difficult. Some of you may hate me but trust me, this leads to other things.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. If I could turn them all into chocolate chips, I would mix them in with cookie mix and bake you cookies. Thank you for being such amazing readers. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid walked up the steps of Bennington, his heart heavy and his eyes burning as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He had taken the first flight out but had felt numb the entire time. He made it to the top of the stairs and saw Dr Norman talking with a nurse. Dr Norman turned to him and walked over.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry."

"Where is she?" Reid said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Still in her room. You told us not to move her till you arrived. I know you want to say goodbye."

Reid walked past Dr Norman towards his mother's room. He pushed the door open and felt unbearable pain in his heart. It felt like someone was crushing his heart in their hands. He walked forward and put his hand on the white sheet. He pulled the sheet down to see his mother, her body still, as if she were sleeping. He couldn't stop the tears as they ran down his cheeks. He has managed to stay strong through everything that had happened to him. To keep the trauma of those events locked away. He couldn't hold back the pain this time. A stroke had taken her from him. He brought his shaking hand up and touched her cheek.

"Goodbye momma," he said before taking a painful breath. "I love you."

Reid brought the sheet up and covered her again before he left the room. He leaned against the wall outside and slid down it till he sat on the ground. Dr Norman came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She was an amazing woman," Dr Norman smiled gently. "We will arrange her body to go to the local morgue. Is there anyone you can call? Your team perhaps."

"I'll call them. I-I'll make all the arrangements."

* * *

Reid sat in his hotel room, his cellphone tightly in his hand. He had eleven missed calls on his phone. He pressed on Hotch's number and put the phone to his ear. Hotch's voice filled his ear within a few seconds.

"Reid, I've tried to get hold of you. We all have. Where are you?"

Reid felt his voice fail him as the lump in his throat grew as he began to cry again.

"I'm in Vegas," Reid sniffed before letting out a hitched breath.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"S-She had a stroke in her room. I mean, she fights her condition and this happens. She's dead. My mom is dead."

"Oh god, Reid," Hotch gasped down the phone. "Where are you in Vegas? We'll be there right away."

"The Berson Hotel," Reid said quickly. "Y-You don't have to come. I-I just need time to make arrangements and to put her to rest."

"Stay there, we will be there as soon as we can," Hotch told him. "I'm going to call the others. Don't leave your room. Reid, are you craving? I need you to tell me the truth."

"Just get here," Reid said before he disconnected the call. He placed the phone on the bed and laid down, he grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it. He screamed into it as he felt the pain inside of him break open again."

* * *

**Six hours later**

Hotch, Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Blake and Rossi made their way to Reid's hotel room. The manager was with them. He slipped his card in and opened the door for the them before leaving.

They walked in and found Reid slumped against the pillows on his bed. A variety of small bottles surrounded him. He barely registered the team entering as he downed another bottle. JJ walked around the bed and sat on it so she faced Spencer. She stopped him from taking another small bottle of alcohol. "Spence, it's JJ. The rest of the team is here. I'm so sorry, Reid."

"I'm okay," Reid slurred. "At the beginning, it felt like someone was ripping my heart out and crushing it in front of me." Reid grabbed an empty bottle and waved it around. "Thanks to-to these, I can barely feel anything. I need another one."

"No, you don't."

JJ grabbed his hands and stopped him. He crawled past her and got off the bed, he stumbled for a few steps. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Reid," Morgan called. "I'm so sorry about your mother but please calm down."

None of the team liked how drunk Reid was.

"You're sorry?" Reid hiccupped. "I don't want your sorry. I t-tell you to get your act together and y-you go and fuck G-Garcia instead."

"Reid!" Morgan called out suddenly.

"No!" Reid yelled. "Y-You should have kn-known better. She almost got r-raped. She's traumatized and you go and do that. What the hell? Her mind i-isn't thinking s-straight. I'm siiiick of you all pitying me. I-I don't need it. I lose e-everything but I do e-everything right. Maeve, my mom."

Reid clicked his fingers. "Gone. J-Just like that."

Rossi watched as Reid began to buck. He rushed forward and led him into the bathroom. He watched as Reid vomited into the toilet. He patted Reid's back as he watched him dry heave and cough. He sat on the floor and watched as Reid sobbed heavily. He put his arms around him and rocked him.

"I wasn't with her," he cried. "She was all alone. I put her in that place and she's dead."

"It's okay," Rossi whispered soothingly. "Just let it out."

* * *

Garcia stroked Reid's hair as he slept off the alcohol that he had consumed. Morgan had collected all the bottles and thrown them in the bin. Blake tucked the covers over Reid further into his body.

Rossi had called William Reid and informed him of Diana's death.

"We need to keep a close eye on him," Hotch sighed. "He can't fall into old problems."

"I hate seeing him like this," Garcia said closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She watched as his eyes fluttered open again. He shot forward and vomited into the waste bin placed by the bed. When he finished, he laid against the pillows and let his eyes close again. Hotch stepped forward and turned Reid on his side to prevent Reid from choking on any more vomit that may come out.

"He doesn't deserve this," JJ said gently.

* * *

Reid awoke the next morning, his head pounding painfully and the light seared his eyes as he woke up. He sat up and discovered Garcia and Hotch sat on two chairs. He tried to silently leave the bed but fell to the ground with a thud. Hotch helped him to his feet and led him to the bathroom. He placed Reid on the toilet seat and soaked a cloth in cold water. Reid gasped as the cold touched the back on his neck.

"We will handle everything," Hotch assured him gently. "We called your dad. I'm sorry, Reid. Your mother was an amazing woman and she gave this team the gift of you."

"I miss her," Reid moaned gently. "I want to have her cremated."

"Okay," Hotch nodded. "Why?"

"She spent the last years of her life in Bennington, in a place where she couldn't live her life properly. I want to give her the freedom she didn't have before she died."

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, here is a one shot for you. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter focuses more on the toll that his mother's death has taken on him. I got worried about the last chapter as it looked odd because my mood was the opposite I was trying to write. I'm glad it worked out. The reason I'm happy is that I got an eight week old kitten yesterday and have called him Smithy. He's so cute. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'll be updating Connection tomorrow as well as this.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all amazing. I just want to pick you all up and hug you! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch and the rest of the team had taken Reid down to a local diner. Morgan watched as Reid pushed away the food on the plate. "Kid, you need to eat something."

"I'm not a kid," Reid snapped. "I'm a grown man. I'm not hungry."

Garcia and Morgan exchanged a look before turning to Reid as he sat back in the booth and stared at the salt and pepper shaker. Rossi and Hotch walked back over to the large booth and sat down. Hotch spoke first. "Reid, your father is going to meet you this afternoon. He wants to help with the arrangements."

"Help," Reid laughed before his eyes watered and rage flashed in his eyes. "I don't want his god damn help. He didn't help her when her sickness started to affect her. He left us. He left me to take care of her when I was a child. I don't want him at the cremation ceremony or in my life. What kind of father leaves his son like that?What kind of husband leaves his wife like that? One that didn't want a family. One that didn't love his wife. Excuse me, I need some air."

Reid shuffled out of the booth and out of the door of the diner.

"Blake, follow him," Hotch said. Blake nodded and quickly followed after him.

"I've never seen him like this," Garcia said to everyone.

"He loved her and he took care of her," JJ mused sadly. "I can't imagine how he feels. She was all he had growing up."

"I think it would be a good idea to keep an eye out for William Reid," Rossi nodded. "Reid is angry and upset, I don't want to add any more stress to that fire inside him at the moment."

* * *

Blake rushed after Reid, she ran forward as she watched him about to step on the road without looking. She pulled him back from the road and saw an almost catatonic look in his eyes. "Reid, what the hell are you thinking? Those cars would have hit you."

Reid didn't respond, he just closed his eyes and let out a sad sigh, full of the anguish and pain that he was feeling. Blake led him away from the crowds of people to a small park area. She sat him down on a bench and held his hand.

"Talk to me," she urged.

He looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Be strong anymore. Through Kyle almost killing me to Garcia being attacked, I have tried to stay strong. I have felt strong but it isn't there now. My mother taught me that you had to stay strong to endure life, to endure the harsh lessons and moments that came with it. She was all I had growing up. I didn't really have friends and I always looked to her. She made me into the man I am today. I had to grow up fast and I needed that when I entered into the FBI. T-The house is still filled with her things. I though that maybe one day, a cure might have been found. She could come home and be where she was happy. I don't know where to begin or what to do."

"It's okay. We will all help you. The rest of us will sort everything out."

Reid shook his head. "No, she was my mother. I should do it. It's what I'm supposed to do."

"Reid, you are in no condition to handle this at the moment. You need to let us help you. I'm going to take you back to the hotel room. You need to rest."

* * *

Reid laid in the hotel bed, the covers over him. He felt sick and felt frail. He knew that emotions could have a physical effect on the body. He had felt this way before. It was after Maeve had died. He pulled the covers over himself to try to block out the world. Hotch was in the other part of the room making calls as he began to arrange Diana's cremation. Reid had asked the others to leave him alone for a while. A knock came at the door but he ignored it. He listened as Hotch opened the door.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner."

Reid clenched his fist as he recognised the voice of his father.

"Mr Reid, this isn't a good time."

Reid pushed the covers off himself and sat upright. He got out of bed and looked to the door. He caught a glimpse of his father over Hotch's shoulder.

"Go away," Reid said, his voice loud.

"Spencer, please," Mr Reid pleaded gently. "I loved her too and I want to help you."

Getting up, Reid walked over to the door. He stared at his father. In one swift movement, Reid punched his father in his face before Hotch grabbed him and pulled him away.

"You never loved her, you never cared about her. You left us, you coward!"

Hotch pulled Reid into the bathroom and let Reid slip gently from his arms to the floor. He closed the bathroom door and locked it. Walking over to William, he saw blood pouring from one nostril. "I told you this wasn't a good time. I don't think it would be proper for you to attend the cremation. The best thing you can do is stay away."

"I have a right to be there, she was my wife. He is my son. I was her husband and I'm his father."

"You ceased being those things when you abandoned them. We will take care of him."

* * *

Reid looked at the takeout box of food. The smell made him sick. He left it on the table and laid back on the bed. Garcia and Morgan walked into the room and looked over to Hotch. Hotch shook his head. Garcia walked to the bed and smiled gently at him.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Reid sighed with exhaustion.

"I want to help you, so does Morgan. I know what it feels like to lose your parents. You said that this helped before so I made you another playlist of songs," Garcia explained before showing him the iPod. She put the earphones in his ears before stroking his hair. "Get some sleep. It may take time but you'll feel better."

"I remember what you told me, Reid," Morgan said. "I hope this helps."

Garcia pressed play on the iPod and watched as Reid closed his eyes, a small tear escaped down his cheek as the song filled his ears and mind. Garcia placed it next to him and covered him up with the covers.

"What is he listening to?" Hotch asked.

"Bob Dylan," Garcia said sadly.

* * *

Reid let his mind drift to a happier time as he fell asleep.

_He brought out the two drinks of lemonade and gave one to his mother. He sat next to her and picked up her notebook. Filled with page after page of poems and songs. He was fifteen and he was having a lovely day at home._

_"Promise that you will memorize them."_

_He turned to his mother. "I'll memorize them, mom."_

_"You are such a special boy," she smiled. "I know that you are going to do great things."_

_"I hope so," he said._

_"Come here," she asked. Reid sat next to his mother and felt happiness when she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. She was having a good day and he liked it when she had good days._

_"I love you, Spencer."_

_"I love you too, mom."_

**Please review**

**For those who didn't get why Garcia put Bob Dylan songs on the iPod, I'll explain. In Instincts, he told Morgan that his mother had notebooks full of different poems and songs by Bob Dylan as she thought they were writing about theirs lives. I thought it would be nice to have in there.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Changes to some plans, I will be updating Connection tomorrow because per some requests some would like it to be longer and I am happy to do that. I have also had this idea in my head that has to be put into the chapter. I hope this is okay. I would rather give you a great, long, full of suspense chapter that would have you on the edge of the seat than a short chapter that isn't great. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and can't wait for your wonderful feedback. I've had a weird day so I'm hoping this chapter comes out okay. For some insane reason, I burst out laughing because I dropped a bottle cap under a table. How is that funny?  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all amazing and I just want to shake all your hands and gift you a basket full of amazing jewels! Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

**The Next Day**

Morgan placed a plate of french fries and a small burger next to the bed. He watched Reid acknowledge the food but Reid turned to his other side on the bed and closed his eyes. At least one of the team was with him at any time. They had never seen Reid in such a way. He refused to eat, refused to do anything but lay in the bed. Rossi and Hotch were dealing with the arrangements and had informed everyone that needed to get informed of Diana's death. They had also placed a notice in the local paper to tell anyone that might have known her that they didn't know about. Morgan left the food and sat down at the table. "Reid, you need to eat something, you haven't eaten in two days. Your mother was an amazing person and I know how much you miss her. She wouldn't want you to neglect yourself like this."

Reid slowly pushed himself off the bed, he grabbed the bedside table for support before getting upright. He walked towards the bathroom.

"Keep it unlocked, Reid."

Morgan closed his eyes as the bathroom door slammed.

* * *

Reid turned on the taps and watched as the water rushed into the bathtub and began to fill it. He felt so numb. He didn't want to eat, think or be part of the world. He just wanted to turn back time and see his mother again. He sat on the toilet seat and let out a shaky breath. He had taken away the last years of her life by putting her in Bennington. It was his job to look after her but he had been selfish and put her in a home so he could pursue his life. To have the things he wanted. He remembered the first few weeks of her being in the facility. She had cried and refused to see him. It was four weeks before his mother allowed him to visit. She was lucid and seemed to accept that this was the only option for her. Reid knew it wasn't though. There had been one more option. Him.

She had brought him into the world and he had repaid her by locking her away. Guilt weighed heavily on his heart. He should have pushed his goals aside and focused on her.

He noticed the bath tub again and turned the taps off. He didn't bother getting undressed. He lowered himself into the water, his clothes soaking as he did. The water was cold but he didn't care. Cold made you numb. That was all he wanted to feel at that moment. Reid ignored Morgan's call. "Reid, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone," Reid whispered to himself.

The door opened a few seconds later and Morgan walked in.

"Why can't I be left alone?"

"Reid, you know why. You are in a bad way and we don't want you to do something."

"You don't want me to try to kill myself," Reid said before turning to Morgan. "You know, I thought about it once. When Maeve died."

"What?!" Morgan gasped in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I had my other gun. You took away my main weapon but I have a gun in my safe. I thought about putting it to my head and just pulling the trigger. She died that way. I thought that if I did it, I would be with her again. I thought about my mother though. How much she would miss me? I thought about who would be there to take care of her if I died. I know it was a stupid thought and I'm not thinking about it now. My mother would be even more ashamed of me if I did anything like that. I know you are all there for me but you didn't raise me. You didn't read to me when I was sick or feeling sad."

Reid got out of the tub and sat on the floor, his back against it and his knees to his chest. He didn't care about his wet hair or his wet clothes. "My dad left, my uncle Daniel died when I was young and now, I've lost her."

Reid put his head to his knees and sobbed quietly. Morgan sat down next to Reid, he put his arms around him and held him close. His shirt became wet as the genius leaned his head against it and continued to cry. He felt the sobs as they travelled through Reid's body. He knew not to say anything at that moment. All Reid needed was to let out the pain. He had felt the same with his father when he had died. He had cried but refused help. His grief had turned to anger and led him to a path where he got abused by a sick bastard.

"I'm sorry f-for s-shouting at you l-like I-I did," Reid said through hitched breaths.

"Don't worry. We can talk about that another time. All I want you to focus on is letting it out."

They stayed like that for over an hour.

* * *

Sliding the plate of food in front of Reid, Morgan handed the young man a fork. Reid took the fork and looked down at the large plate of chinese food in front of him. He slowly took some on his fork and put it into his mouth and began to chew. He had changed clothes and a blanket was now wrapped around him. A rush of joy came through Morgan as he watched Reid eat some food. A knock came at the door. Morgan answered it. He eyes widened in surprise at the person.

"Emily," he smiled.

"Hello Morgan," she smiled before stepping forward and hugging him. He hugged her back and couldn't believe she was here. They came away from the hug. "How is he doing?"

"Not great," Morgan sighed. "He is eating for first time in two days which is something. How did you find out about his mom?"

"Garcia called me. Seems people have neglected to tell me a lot of things lately," she said raising an eyebrow. "Such as Garcia being attacked in her home and Reid killing her attacker."

"We will talk about that later, away from Reid. He could really do with seeing you."

Emily nodded and walked into the room.

"I'm going to leave you two alone and check with Garcia. There is some extra chinese food on the table. Help yourself," Morgan said quietly before closing the door. Emily walked to the table and sat down.

"Hello Reid."

Reid snapped out his daze and looked at her. "Emily," he sighed, a small smile tried to tug at his lips but failed.

"I'm so sorry about your mother. I know how much she meant to you. I'm here for a few days and I want to help you."

Reid took another fork full of his food and ate it. He swallowed. "I didn't think it would feel like this."

"You didn't think it would hurt?" Emily asked.

"I didn't think I would be this weak. I thought I would feel the grief and the pain of losing her but I would be able to take it and be strong. I'm not. All I want to do is lay in bed and shut out the world. I'm only eating because I feel like I'm going to faint. I got drunk and yelled at everyone. I feel so...lost."

"Sometimes you have to get lost to find yourself again."

Reid put the fork down.

"Is this feeling ever going to go away?"

Emily reached over and took his hand. "Losing someone close to you is never easy and you will always have that small part in your heart that remembers the pain. That pain also reminds you of the person and how happy they made you. It unlocks the memories. It will take a while but you will learn to remember your mother without feeling so much pain. You will remember and you will feel happy about everything she did with you."

"When I was little, I had a little trouble with the world 'mommy' so I called her Momo for a little while. I'm glad you are here, Emily."

"I would travel the universe to come and help you. Now, grab that fork and eat some more food. I'll eat with you," Emily smile gently as she grabbed a box of chinese food and began to eat. She watched as Reid picked up the fork and took a large bite of his food.

**Please review**

**Cremation ceremony coming up...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm also updating Connection with this so be sure to go and check it out after this for your daily dose of Reid. I must admit you are lucky to be getting an update as I've spent most of the evening over a sink with a nosebleed. Be thankful for tissue and pressure.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Each and every one is like the best chocolate in a box of chocolates. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat numbly in the front row. Emily sat next to him and held his hand gently. He stared at the place where the coffin would be placed for his mother to be cremated. It wouldn't be a proper coffin, it was one that allowed the cremation process to go easier. Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and an old student of his mother were going to carry the container. He just couldn't. He closed his eyes and felt tears burn his eyes as the music began to play. Blowin' in the Wind by Bob Dylan began to play. It was one of his mother's favourite songs. They all stood. He couldn't watch them carry the coffin box down the aisle. He gripped Emily's hand tighter as he watched them place it down outside of the hole before sitting down. The priest began to talk but Reid barely registered the words. This man didn't know his mother. He had never met her, yet, he talked about her like he had known her all his life. Reid only snapped himself out of his daze when the priest called his name.

"I would like to welcome Spencer Reid to say a few words about his mother."

Reid looked around and slowly got to his feet. The rest of the team watched him carefully as he took the small steps up to the podium. He put his hands on the sides of it to support himself. He took a deep breath before talking.

"My mother was an incredible woman," he began, his voice full of sadness. "I know that some people here remember her as a teacher. She always did love to read. She taught me so much. Her knowledge became my knowledge. I remember her the most as my mother. She cared for me and loved me so much and I don't think I ever repaid her for everything she did for me. Even through the tough times, she made sure that I knew how much she loved me and how amazing she was. She was such a strong light in this world and she guided a lot of people. She brought me into the world and she showed me the beauty of it from the first day I opened my eyes. I hope that when people remember her, they remember her love of life and love of world before her dark times. I hope that people remember her for the joy she brought to their lives as well as the knowledge that she gave them. I will miss her each and every day."

Reid turned to the coffin. "I love you mom and I wish you were still here."

He slowly made his way from the podium and sat back down. Emily took his hand again and stroked her thumb over the back of his hand. He watched as an old friend of his mother came to the podium. The ache became too strong in his heart.

"Emily, I-I can't do this," he said as he shook his head.

"Reid, it's okay. You can do this."

"I can't," Reid said, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Reid let go of her hand and ran out of the room. He just couldn't do it. He ran outside of the building and felt the air hit his skin. He froze as he saw a familiar figure standing by a tree. He stormed over.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"She was my wife, Spencer," William said. "I deserve to say goodbye."

"You said goodbye the day you slammed that door and left us alone. Get out. You have no right being here. You broke her damn heart the day you walked away. She was right that day you walked out. You are weak."

"Spencer, calm down," his father ordered. "You have no right to judge me on actions you were too young to understand."

"You forget who I was at that age. I acted more of a man back then than you! She was sick and you left her. We struggled and struggled. I took care of her and made sure she was happy. All you did was play lawyer and hide away behind your job. You hid behind that job because it was the only place where you felt important. Where you felt like a man. You failed as a father and you failed as a husband. I took care of her till the end."

"Stop kidding yourself, Spencer. You stuck her in that home so you could get away from her and live your life. You failed to take care of her properly. She died alone in that place because you failed to care for her."

Reid felt his grief turn to rage. He lunged at his father and tackled him to the floor. "You son of a bitch!"

He threw punch after punch into his father's face. He couldn't stop. He knew deep down, he didn't want to stop.

"Reid!" Morgan screamed from behind him. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from his father. One of the arms moved from his waist to around his chest.

"Morgan, take Reid out of here," Hotch ordered before looking down at William Reid. William's nose looked broken and his face was beginning to bruise badly. Blood poured from his nose.

* * *

Morgan dragged Reid to the parking lot and kept a tight grip on him. "Reid, I need you to calm down. I know you are angry but you need to calm down."

He felt Reid relax in his arms. Releasing his grip, Morgan stepped back.

"I can't stay here," Reid said, his hands shaking with adrenaline. "I just can't. None of them, none of you, knew her like I did. She was my mother and I did everything I could for her. I'm leaving and you better not follow me."

"Reid, I'm not letting you go anywhere on your own."

"Or what?!" Reid snapped.

Morgan sighed and walked to the car, he reached in and got something Reid couldn't see. Turning around, he quickly handcuffed one of Reid's wrists before shoving Reid into the backseat of the car. He handcuffed Reid to the holder on the roof.

"Morgan, let me go," Reid shouted.

"I've never seen you act like this, Reid. I know what people can do when they are in pain and I am not taking any chances with you."

Morgan shut the door and locked it. He knew what could happen to people in hard times and he refused to lose his friend after everything that had happened.

**Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, here is a one shot for you. I hope you enjoy it. I just want to thank you for being such amazing readers. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'd love to see a punch up between Reid and his father on the show.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all brilliant and awesome. I love you all. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch walked towards the car. He had no sympathy for William Reid. They had warned him to stay away but he had chosen not to listen. He saw Morgan leaning against the car. As he neared, he heard Reid's muffled yelling coming from the backseat of the car.

"I sent William on his way," Hotch sighed. "How is Reid?"

"Handcuffed to the roof," Morgan said honestly. "He wanted to go off on his own and he wouldn't listen. He is no state to be on his own. He's vulnerable and anything could happen to him. He has called me a bastard three times since I put him in there and that was the nice stuff. He isn't coping with this at all. I'm going to take him back to hotel room."

"I think that would be best. The rest of us will handle all the arrangements here. Don't let him out of your sight."

"I won't," Morgan nodded before getting out his keys and unlocking the door to the driver's seat.

Morgan slid into the driver's seat and closed the door. He turned on the engine and began to drive.

"Morgan, unlock the damn handcuffs and let me out. You can't do this!" Reid said angrily.

"We are going back to the hotel room. I don't trust you to stay on your own at the moment. You are full of rage, anger and pain and I know what can happen when you are feeling that way."

"Do not compare my life with your life," Reid snapped. "I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just want some time to myself."

Reid tugged against the handcuffs. He collapsed into the seat as he realised his efforts to get free were futile. He stared out the window and refused to let the anger go. There was something nice about it. He didn't feel the pain, he just felt a rush of constant energy. He ignored Morgan the entire journey back to the hotel room. He didn't even think about his mother. He couldn't focus on her properly. Focusing on her would bring back the tears, bring back the numb feeling of pain. He didn't want that. Part of him yearned to go back to his father and hurt him again. They pulled up to the hotel. Morgan went to the back seat of the car and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Are you going to come out without making a scene? Or do I have to handcuff you to my wrist?"

Reid slid out of the car. He began to walk towards the hotel. Morgan locked the car and followed closely behind him. They arrived at the hotel room. Morgan opened the door and Reid stormed past him.

"Come on! Let it out!" Morgan said in frustration as closed the door. "I know you are grieving but you are acting like a petulant child."

"How should I act?" Reid said as he crossed his arms. "Should I act like this hasn't affected me? I looked after her and did what I was supposed to do. She got her meds. I accepted her episodes and never blamed her for her actions. There is a serial killer out there killing people, a rapist raping someone and terrorists who wants nothing more than to kill. They are alive and she is dead. Where is the justice in that?"

"Reid, no-one could have known that she was going to have a stroke. I know it isn't right but it is just the way of life and death."

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" Reid yelled. "If death wanted to take someone, then it should have taken my selfish, bastard of a father!"

Morgan watched as Reid stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. He shook his head and made his way to the small kitchen area of the hotel room. He began to brew some coffee. He went to his bag and took out a small packet of pills. He walked to the kitchen and crushed two of the pills. He poured a cup of coffee and slid the pill contents into the mug. He took the cup to the bathroom.

"Reid, I have some coffee for you to drink. You need something to drink."

The door opened for a moment and the mug was swiftly taken from Morgan's hand. The door slammed in Morgan's face.

"You need it, kid."

* * *

**Three hours later**

The rest of the team had made their way to the hotel room. JJ unlocked the door and the others came in after her. They all stopped when they saw Reid sleeping soundly on the bed. Emily walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She brushed a few stray hairs from Reid's forehead.

"How did you get to calm down?" Rossi asked.

"Two sedatives slipped into his coffee," Morgan admitted. "He'll be out for a few more hours."

"Where on earth did you get sedatives from?" Hotch demanded.

"I haven't slept properly since the Kyle incident. I went to my doctor and he gave me these to sleep at night. Reid refused to calm down so I slipped some into his coffee. He was out within twenty minutes."

"I think I know what we need to do," Emily said.

* * *

Reid opened his eyes. He felt a heavy weight on his mind but he pushed past it. His vision cleared. He looked around the room and realised where he was. He was home. His old home. This was his old room that he had grown up in. He slowly swung his legs off the bed and rose to his feet. He felt dizzy for a moment before it passed. He couldn't help the small smile on his face as he walked forward and stared at the pin board. Reaching up, he pulled a photo of his mother from it. He was fourteen when the photo had been taken. His mother was smiling and her eyes sparkled. No sign of her condition haunting her.

He heard some noise from downstairs and put the photo down. He cautiously made his way down the stairs to see Emily sitting in a chair. "Hello Reid."

"What am I doing here?" Reid asked as he walked into the living room.

"The rest of the team will come when you are ready but we brought you here when you were sleeping," Emily said as she rose to her feet. "You need to be around the place where you were with her the most. You grew up here with her. I also have these."

Emily handed him a stack of photos and led him to the sofa. They sat down together as Reid began to go through the photos. All of them were of his mother and himself. Some included his Uncle Daniel when he was alive while others had his Aunt Ethel in. He smiled as he came across a photo of his mother blowing out her birthday candles. His hands began to shake as he looked at them. A small tear dropped on the photo. He turned and faced Emily. "Before the team, she was the only person who told me I could be whatever I wanted to be. 'The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams.'

"Eleanor Roosevelt?" Emily said unsure if she was right. Reid nodded.

He held the photos close and leaned into Emily. His head on her chest. She kissed his forehead and held him close. "It's better to remember her and feel the good from her than to feel so much rage. She wouldn't want you to feel like this. All she would want you to do is be happy. I want you to let it out. In the place that you feel safest."

**Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm a little evil with the ending of this chapter but I wouldn't have my nicknames if I wasn't evil. Seriously, I have a little red tail now. It's a little short as I have to get up early in the morning. If you really want to see a monster in the morning, you should see me.  
**

** - I liked your most recent review on Connection. I'm responding here as I don't update that everyday. I laughed so hard when I saw it. You got it 100% right. I'm a devil in disguise! Why do you think I whump up Reid so much?**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love them all and I seriously feel like I've seen a rainbow when I see each one. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid held the small urn containing his mother's ashes. He looked out at the beach in front of him, watching as the waves crashed into each other. He had driven to the beach early in the morning, he had watched the sun rise. It had been three weeks since leaving Las Vegas. He had hugged Emily goodbye at the airport and watched her leave. He hated watching her leave. She had brought sense into his fragile mind. He made her promise to call him more often and she happily agreed. He was standing on the pier and liked how silent the beach was. He looked at the urn.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly, mom," he said to the urn. "I know that I put you in Bennington and that didn't give you the chance to live life the way you wanted to. I put you in a cage and I'm so sorry. I hope you are finally at peace and that you understand why I did what I did. I just wanted to protect you. I love you, mom. Goodbye."

Reid opened the container and took a deep breath, he looked around before tipping the jar. He smiled tearfully as he watched the ashes scatter in the wind. He brought the urn back when all the ashes had fallen from it. He let out a smile and remembered what Emily had told him. Embrace his mother's life and remember the good times. He had to stay away from the bad times and be happy.

He turned around and walked away from the beach. He walked away from the sadness.

* * *

Walking into work, he immediately felt everyone's eyes on him. He walked to his desk and sat down. He turned on the computer before taking a few files from the pile on his desk. A small hand came onto his shoulder. Turning around, he looked into Garcia's eyes. He smiled at her appearance. For the last two weeks, she had worn her normal clothes. Every day, she had worn colourful dresses and her hair was now a ruby-red colour. She had toned down her make-up though but Reid liked it. She looked like a beautiful actress from the classic movies. He had come to terms with what Morgan and Garcia had done. Garcia had explained to him why she had done it and so had Morgan.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You didn't have to come in today. Hotch told you to take all the time you needed."

"I'm okay," Reid assured her. "I need to get back to my work and return some normalcy into my life."

"You're a little late," Garcia said as she pointed to his clock.

"I was at the beach. I scattered my mother's ashes this morning."

"Oh, Reid," she said as she pulled a chair up to the desk. "Why didn't you tell us? We would have been there with you."

"I needed to do it alone. One final goodbye to her. I watched the sunrise first and then I scattered them into the wind. Now, no-one can lock her away. Emily is right, I need to remember the good and celebrate her life. Not mourn it. How are you doing?"

"Better," Garcia nodded. "I still have nightmares but I try not to think about it. I focus on my work and getting my life back to how it was. I'm happy that you kept your hair colour."

Reid brushed his hand through his short black hairstyle. "Emily liked it. I'm only keeping it for a little while. You should have seen my bathroom after I put the permanent stuff in. The dye was everywhere."

Garcia let out a small giggle. "Maybe, I should do it next time."

Reid reached into his bag and pulled out a small box. "Garcia, I want you to have this. I'm sorry for being angry at you over what you did with Morgan. I didn't give you a chance to explain and I should have. You have done a lot for me. You helped nurse me back to health at the hospital and you never left my side. I love you like a little sister. Here, I want you to have it."

Garcia took the small box and opened it.

"Reid, its beautiful."

Garcia stared at the ring inside the box. She took it out and examined it. There was a small diamond rose in the center with two red rubies next to it.

"It belonged to my mother."

Garcia put the ring back in the box. "I can't take this. This belonged to your mother. You should keep it."

"She had a lot of stuff," Reid said. "Her books, her jewellery, all her things are in storage and I don't know what to do with them. The house is empty and I don't know what I want to do with that. This was her favourite ring and I want you to have it. She would want it to go to someone who I love. My father gave it to her before they got married. The diamond is real, so are the rubies. I want you to have it, please."

Reid took the ring and slid it on her finger. Garcia leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

They came away from the hug.

"How are you and Morgan doing?" Reid asked. "After that night."

"We are good," Garcia grinned. "Who do you think keeps the nightmares away? We are taking it slow but we decided to try be a couple. We both feel the same about each other and we need each other."

"I only have one thing to say to that," Reid sighed. "It's about time."

* * *

Hotch made his way through the prison. He walked forward and sat down at the phone. He picked the phone and looked into Kyle's cold eyes.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner. What can I do for you today? Wanna chat about those god awful reality shows?"

"You know why I'm here," Hotch said calmly. "You asked to speak with me."

"How is Dr Reid?"

"His status is none of you business."

"I bet he is missing his dear old mommy," Kyle smirked. "So sad."

"How do you know?" Hotch questioned. "There is no way you could know."

Kyle clicked his neck and let out a deep sigh. "I have my ways. It was nice to see at least one thing I had asked do be done, get done properly. My only regret is not being there to see Dr Reid break down."

"What are you talking about?" Hotch said through gritted teeth.

"There are ways to induce a stroke, Aaron," Kyle smiled.

**Please review**

**DUN,DUN,DUN!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved the response the last chapter got, it's nice that I can still surprise you all. Just when you thought it was over, it ain't over. I hope this chapter is okay for you all. Trust me, keep with this as I have a brilliant ending coming regarding Kyle, Reid and Morgan. That is all I am saying.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all amazing. I will never stop thanking you. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Hotch found himself speechless for the first time in a long time. He looked into Kyle's cold eyes.

"Look at that!" Kyle laughed. "You are speechless! You see, Aaron, since Spencer destroyed my chance at getting revenge on Morgan, I thought I would have some fun. You fail to realise the resources that I have at my disposal. The many people I have helped who now owe me. The worst they can do to me in here is keep me for life. I secured my life when I gave them information on a few other little interesting things. Bennington should really be better at hiring the nurses. A few high doses of a mix solution and she succumbed to a stroke. A perfectly undetectable one. Is Spencer still sad?"

Hotch got to his feet slowly, anger inside of him so strong he struggled to keep it under control. He hit his finger against the glass as he spoke into the phone. "This isn't over, you son of a bitch. I will make sure you die."

"You are right, Agent. This isn't over, far from it. Keep an eye on your precious genius. Wouldn't want anything to happen to his pretty little throat. Morgan needs to feel the pain I feel. "

Hotch slammed down the phone and left the room. He went through all the security checkpoints and made his way out of the prison to his car. He put his hand against the door before he bent over and vomited.

* * *

Walking back into the BAU, Hotch felt sick to his stomach. He felt more exposed than ever before. Moments before he walked into his office, he caught Rossi's eyes. He didn't bother closing the door. He knew that Rossi was going to walk. He just made it to his chair when Rossi came into the room.

"Hotch, what's wrong?"

"Close the door," Hotch ordered. Rossi closed the door and stepped forward.

"Did something happen at the prison?"

"Kyle told me something," Hotch said gently. "He knew about Diana's stroke. Rossi, he killed her."

"What on earth are you talking about?!"

"He induced the stroke. He told me that a nurse gave Diana high doses of a solution that caused the stroke. He wasn't lying. I looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't lying. We can't prove anything. Her body got cremated. We can't convict him unless we find the nurse that delivered the doses."

"Oh God," Rossi said as he felt a sick feeling run through him. He looked out of Hotch's window, through the blinds. Reid was in the kitchen area eating lunch with Garcia and Morgan. He was smiling happily and laughing. He turned back to Hotch.

"He can't find out about this," Rossi said. "This would destroy Reid. He thinks his mother died naturally. If he found out that Kyle murdered his mother, I don't know what he would do. We don't tell the others. We deal with this ourselves."

"Agreed," Hotch nodded. "We can't use Garcia. She'll tell Reid. You know she will."

"We can go to Kevin. He is less likely to tell her and he is the only person we can trust outside of the team. We need to look into recent hires at Bennington Sanitarium."

"This son of a bitch is going to pay," Hotch said angrily before hitting items off his table. Rossi quickly stepped forward and closed the blinds.

"Hotch, calm down."

"I'm not going to calm down," Hotch growled through gritted teeth. "You saw what he went through after her death! He didn't eat for two days and even after that he barely ate anything. He attacked his father. He completely lost himself. He's still recovering."

"He won't find out, Hotch. The best thing we can do now is trying to find the bastard who delivered the deadly doses to Diana."

* * *

Reid sat on his bedroom floor, sorting through some of his mother's belongings. He opened one of her books and smiled as he saw small notes written inside them. He closed the book and put it aside. He got to his feet when a knock came at this door. He looked through the peephole and opened the door for the delivery man. He took his take out from him and gave him a tip on top of the order.

"Thank you," the man nodded before turning and making his way down the stairs. Reid closed the door, locking it before making his way back to his things. He opened the chinese food and took a bite. It filled the gap in his stomach, he let out a happy moan as he tasted the food. Placing the food down, he picked up another box of his mother's jewellery. He didn't know what to do with it. He didn't have children or a wife to give them to. He put the jewellery back in the box. He took a few more bites of his food and continued sorting through the stuff. He closed his eyes when he began to feel sick. He dropped the chopsticks. He couldn't feel his hands or legs. They were completely numb. He slumped to the ground and let out a small gasp as his eyes closed.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

"Not much of your mother in you," the man smiled as he cradled Reid's jaw in his hand, turning the young man's head side to side.

* * *

Morgan felt wonderful as he kissed Garcia. He ran his hand down her hip and to her thigh. He was about to make his move when his cellphone buzzed. They both looked to the phone. He grabbed his phone and frowned when he opened the message.

"Come to the docks. Einstein is waiting for you," Morgan read aloud. He realised what the message meant.

Morgan rushed off the sofa and quickly pulled on his shoes. Garcia did the same and grabbed her phone. "He's in trouble, Morgan."

"I know, we need to hurry."

* * *

They arrived at the docks. Morgan ordered Garcia to stay in the car with the doors locked. He brought his gun out and began to look around the storage containers. His phone beeped again. He pulled it out with his free hand.

_'Look for the flag.'_

He rushed through the shipping yard on the dock. He stopped dead when he found the flag. Rushing forward, he grabbed the storage container door and yanked it open.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled as he rushed forward. Reid's wrists were bound with rope together and attached to the hook he was hanging from. Gagged with duct tape while his legs were also bound with rope.

Wrapping his arms around Reid's hips, Morgan lifted him and brought him down from the hook. He laid him down on the floor.

He untied Reid's hands and legs and slowly took the tape of his lips.

"Reid," Morgan called as he tapped his cheek. "Spencer, it's Morgan. Wake up."

There was no response. He checked his pulse, relieved his little brother was still alive. No injuries were visible. Startled, he jumped at the sound of his cellphone going off. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hello, Agent Morgan," a deep voice came through, changed by a voice changer. "I applaud you on your quick response. I have dealt no harm to Spencer. This will be my first and only message to you all. I can get to you all. Kyle has done so much for me and I am simply carrying out his work. So sad to hear of Diana Reid's passing. Guess I gave her too many injections. See you soon, Agent Morgan. Tell them all, I'll see them real soon."

The phone disconnected. Morgan slammed the phone down and cradled Reid again.

"C'mon kiddo," Morgan said as he shook Reid. "Wake up!"

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone, here is a one shot for you. I hope you enjoy it. I just want to thank you for being such amazing readers. I'm posting another chapter of connection tomorrow, a nice super mega long one. I may be the cliffy queen but yesterday, to my little cousin, I was the bubble fairy. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all brilliant and awesome. Everyday, I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as readers. You are the most amazing people in the universe! Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan rushed to the SUV with Reid in his arms. Reid's head was leaning again this chest. It worried Morgan that Reid had not stirred at all from his unconscious state. Garcia jumped out of the SUV and ran towards him. "Is he hurt?"

"He hasn't stirred at all, we need to get him to the hospital," Morgan said quickly. Garcia opened the door and helped put Reid on the back seat of the SUV. Garcia ran to the other side of the SUV and opened the back door. She sat in the backseat and put Reid's head on her lap. Morgan jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the engine. He hit the accelerator and turned onto the road.

* * *

Morgan and Garcia sat in the ward of the emergency department, a curtain hiding them from everyone else. The team would be with them soon. Hotch had sent Rossi and Blake to the dock to process the container where Reid was found. Garcia stroked her hand through Reid's hair. "Morgan, where are the doctors? Why hasn't Reid woken up yet?"

"They don't know," Morgan said. "They took some blood and they are going to rush it through. They think he has been given something."

"He's so pale," Garcia shook her head. "I can't believe that someone got into his apartment."

"Bastard used the window, not the door."

Garcia leaned forward and whispered in Reid's ear. "Please, wake up. I need my protector. Just wake up."

She came away and hoped that they she would see his eyes open. They didn't and the hope she had felt moments before, vanished. Taking his hand, she kissed the back of it and stroked her thumb over it.

"I thought we were all safe," Morgan said before clenching his fists to control his anger. "I thought we would be able to move on with our lives and leave Kyle to rot in prison. Garcia, the guy on the phone said that he gave Diana too many doses of something. I think he killed her."

"No," Garcia said, shaking her head. "No, that isn't true."

She held his hand tighter. "You are telling me, that Reid's mother, got murdered by this guy. Murdered by Kyle. He can't know. He struggled so much after her death. He barely registered the world. He's getting better now. He is laughing and smiling again. Since Vegas, he has managed to get through his mother's things and estate. I can't believe this is happening to him."

"If there wasn't a prison wall protecting Kyle, I would kill him with my bare hands," Morgan growled angrily.

"Get in line," Garcia said. "After everything, he deserves to die a slow and painful death.

A doctor pushed the curtain away. "I need to move you both. We are moving him to an exam room, we've identified a toxin in his system. His heart rate keeps dipping as well."

Garcia and Morgan stepped aside as the doctor and nurse wheeled Reid away and into a private exam room, they quickly followed. The nurse prepped a syringe and gave it to the doctor.

"What are you doing?" Morgan demanded as he looked at the syringe.

"We identified a rare toxin in your friend's blood. It has completely diminished his bodily functions and has slowed his heart rate. If we leave it any longer without treatment, his vital organs could shut down. This is adrenaline and we need to inject it directly into his heart to bring his levels back up and to reverse the effects of the toxin. You may want to step out of the room."

"Wait," Garcia called. "You are going to go Pulp Fiction on his heart."

"Yes," the doctor confirmed as he lowered the top of Reid's hospital gown.

Garcia gripped Morgan's hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Garcia yelped as she watched the doctor stab the needle into Reid's chest and into his heart. Morgan and herself jumped back as Reid bolted up in the bed screaming. The doctor and nurse tried to push him back down into the bed but he hit their hands away. Garcia rushed forward and grabbed Reid's face in her hands.

"Reid! It's Garcia. You are safe. You need to try to focus on me. You just had a shot of adrenaline directly into your heart. You got poisoned with a toxin."

Reid's wide eyes looked into her eyes. "G-Garcia," he panted before looking to his chest. "Oh my god! What the fuck?"

"Lay down," the doctor said calmly. Reid laid back on the bed and tried to control his breathing. The doctor took the needle out of Reid's chest causing Reid to let out a grunt.

"What happened?" Reid said as he shook his head. He tried to focus on everything around him.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Morgan asked as he stepped forward.

"I was e-eating chinese f-food," Reid answered. "I d-don't remember after that. Why am I here?"

Morgan took Reid's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Reid, you got poisoned with a toxin. I received a message telling me to come to the dock. Einstein was waiting there it said. I went to the dock and found you bound and gagged, hanging from a hook on the ceiling of a storage container. You refused to wake up so we rushed you to hospital. Reid, the man who took you from your apartment is working for Kyle."

"No," Reid said in denial. "I t-thought this was over!"

"So did I," Morgan sighed. "So did I."

**Please review**

**Sorry for short chapter but been a bit short on time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think you will like this chapter. Let me know what you think and enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all amazing. You are my little wonderkins. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan watched as Reid fidgeted in the bed, unable to sit still. Reid rubbed the sore part of his chest, above his heart. "That still hurts."

"Reid, you had a needle stabbed into your heart. It's going to hurt for a while. Can you not sit still?"

"No," Reid rambled quickly. "I can still feel the adrenaline and I can't seem to sit still. Why can't I get out of the hospital? We need to catch this man so we can be safe. I don't want Garcia hurt. I just want to get out there and take this bastard down. I'm fine, I don't need to stay here!"

Morgan couldn't believe the speed that Reid was talking. "Reid, calm down. The doctor is keeping you until the morning. He wants to make sure the toxin is completely out of the system. I agree with him. Kid, you wouldn't wake up or respond to anything. He could have done anything to you when he had you. The adrenaline should wear off soon. In the morning, you can help find this guy. For now, just try to calm down."

Reid nodded and laid down in the bed with a thump. The door opened and Hotch poked his head around the door.

"Morgan, can I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Morgan nodded and got up from his seat. Garcia walked under Hotch's arm as he held open the door. She walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair. Walking out of the room, Morgan looked into Hotch's tired eyes. "What do you have?"

"We called Dr Norman at Bennington and explained about Diana's death. He's shocked but he did give us the name of a male nurse. He said that the nurse was very friendly with Diana. He got hired a few days before Diana's death. This guy must have waited in Vegas for Kyle's signal. The guy worked for two more weeks after her death before leaving. It has to be him. He is the only suspect we have at the moment. There were no fingerprints or forensic evidence at the storage container where you found Reid. How is Reid doing?"

"Trying to get the adrenaline out of his system. He is talking really fast and can't sit still. He just wants to get out of the bed and get back to work. Any leads on where this son of a bitch is?"

"We have an image of the guy which we are running through an identification programme. The name he gave Dr Norman is fake. I had Kevin look into Bennington's employment records. He found traces of tampering in the system. This guy is a professional. The toxin that Reid ingested was in his take out food. The original delivery man got intercepted and knocked unconscious. He has computer skills, the methods to kidnap someone from their apartment. He isn't afraid of getting caught though. We have his picture. We can find him."

"Where is Kyle getting the money from?" Morgan asked. "Surely, this guy isn't doing this without receiving any money."

"When I spoke with Kyle at the prison, he said that he had people who owed favours to him. He doesn't need to give them money."

"Wait, we need to find the other people who owe him favours. When we get this guy, another one may just take his place. We need to dig into this bastard's friends and see if they pose a risk. We need to send a message. You screw with us, we screw with you. This bastard killed Diana. Her death almost destroyed Reid. We can't ever let him know."

"I'll call Kevin and have him dig into Kyle's past. I'll let you know if when we have an I.D on this guy," Hotch said before reaching into his pocket. "This got cleared. Its Reid's phone. It has some pictures of his mother on it that he would want back."

Morgan took the phone. "Thanks. I'll give it back to him."

"Till further notice, everyone's paired with someone. No-one is left alone till we catch this guy. Security is notified to patrol around the room for Reid's protection."

"Understood," Morgan said.

Hotch said goodbye. Morgan walked back into the room to see Garcia talking to Reid. She let out a small laugh as he continued to talk quickly about his mother.

* * *

**The next morning**

Reid pulled on his shoes and got off the bed. Morgan was outside talking to his doctor while Garcia was grabbing something to eat. He knew that he would have to keep an eye on himself for the next few days. He pulled on his jacket. His phone buzzed on the bedside table. Picking it up, he opened up the message. His face scrunched with confusion. It was a video message. He pressed play and felt his heart rip in half as it played. His mother was sleeping in the video, her chest moving up and down gently. A syringe came into view. He watched as the person holding the phone injected the syringe into his mother. The video stopped and a small message appeared.

'Stroke didn't get her, I did. Your mummy was fun to kill.'

Reid clenched his hand around his phone. His entire body shook with rage. He threw his phone across the room and let out an angry scream. "NOOOOOO!"

The door whipped open as Morgan rushed into the room.

"Reid?!" Morgan panicked as he watched Reid grab the chair and throw it.

"HE KILLED HER!" Reid screamed. "He sent me a video. He injected her with something! I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

Morgan rushed over to Reid and grabbed him by the shoulders. He made Reid face him.

"Reid, listen. We will get this guy. He won't get away with this!"

Reid stopped and looked into Morgan's eyes. He noticed Morgan's lack of surprise.

"You knew!" Reid gasped before ripping himself from Morgan's grasp.

"Reid, I only found out last night. Please, just calm down."

"I will not calm down. Not till I have this bastard's heart in my hand!"

Reid tried to storm out of the door but failed as Morgan wrapped his arms around him and dragged him back.

"Let me go!" Reid spat angrily as he tried to hit out against Morgan. His doctor ran into the room with a syringe. Seeing the syringe, Reid knew what it was. "Don't you dare!"

He kicked out at the doctor but missed. The doctor injected Reid quickly. In an instant, Reid was unconscious and limp in Morgan's arms, his head falling against Morgan.

"What was that?" Morgan demanded as dragged Reid to the bed and lifted him up on to it.

"A strong sedative. He was becoming combative and he was a danger to others."

Morgan looked down to Reid and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, kid!"

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I just want to thank you for being such amazing readers. I do apologise for the short chapter. I have a doctor's appointment really early in the morning and have to get up really early. Reid has plans for the man who killed his mother..plans not good for the man.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are all brilliant and awesome. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"His name is Jake Wavers. He certainly has a record," Blake said as she handed a file to Hotch. They were in the hospital after Morgan had called them and told them about Reid being sedated. She hated that Reid had lost his mother due to Kyle's need for revenge. Hotch looked through the file.

"Wait, it says here that he got charged with multiple rape charges. Why wasn't he ever imprisoned?"

"I looked into the case and called the lawyer who had tried to prosecute Jake. The evidence they had, was good but new evidence came to light that pointed to the rapes being done by another suspect. Two of the women that had gotten attacked took back their statements and decided to not go forward while the other two women were cross-examined to hell and the judge accused them of lying. The lawyer went and checked on them. They refused to tell him anything but he said it was clear someone had threatened them. He just couldn't prove it. He also said that he suspected the judge of taking a bribe. Kyle must have helped this guy out in the past. He clearly set up someone else."

"Son of a bitch," Hotch muttered under his breath. "I want his picture plastered on the news and I want Kevin to look into all his accounts. I want to know where this guy has eaten, where he had slept. I want him caught. Now."

"I'll get it done," Blake nodded. "How is Reid?"

"A psychiatrist is talking to him at the moment to assess his mental state. He will be done soon. Reid is still groggy from the sedative though. Has Kyle been placed in solitary confinement like the BAU requested?"

"He has," Blake confirmed. "No contact with anyone till we say so."

"I don't care what deal he made to get a life sentence. I want this guy in an electric chair or with a deadly lethal injection in his arm. He has brought other people in to hurt this team and has killed Reid's mother. Reid deserves justice."

* * *

Hotch, Garcia and Morgan all walked into the room as the doctor called them in. They looked to the bed and saw Reid looking to his side. His arm and legs strapped to the bed.

"Get those restraints off him," Morgan snapped at the doctor.

"I'm sorry but I can't. The psychiatrist has given me their assessment. They believe Spencer a danger to himself. He has severe depression and cannot control his mental state at this time. We are going to place him on the ward till further notice. I'm sorry but this is the best option for him. We can't risk him going into a rage like he did before."

"No," Garcia gasped. "You can't put him on the ward. Please, that is his worst nightmare."

She rushed to Reid's side and touched his face. "Reid, we aren't going to let them put you in that ward. Sweetie, are you okay?"

Worry filled her when she didn't get a response from him. "Reid, talk to me."

"He refuses to speak with anyone," the doctor said before turning to Hotch. "I need you to sign these papers."

"I make his medical decisions when he can't. You can't do this without my permission."

"Yes, I can. This is the best option for Spencer. He must be monitored and you and your team can't do that due to certain circumstances. Agent Hotchner, he will be safe on our secure ward. We only allow those who have checked in to enter the ward. We have a photo of the man you told us to not to let near Spencer. He will be safe and we can help him there."

Hotch looked to Reid and saw only sadness and lost hope in his eyes.

"The moment this is over, I'm removing him from that ward," Hotch said as he signed the papers.

"Hotch, no," Morgan shouted. "You can't do this to him."

"Morgan, I'm not doing this because of his mental state," Hotch said gently as he walked towards Morgan. "I'm doing this as it is the best chance we have of keeping him safe. Jake can't get to him in the ward."

Garcia leaned down and gave Reid a big hug, she buried her head to his shoulder.

"You won't be in there for long," she whispered in his ear. "We will sort all of this out and get you back."

She came away when Morgan touched her shoulder. He looked to the doctor.

"You do anything to him that hurts him and you will regret it," Morgan said angrily.

"He will be well cared for," the doctor said. He accepted Morgan's anger, knowing it wasn't easy to watch a friend confined to a psychiatric ward. Morgan walked over to Reid and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, little brother. I'm going to make sure you get out of there as soon as possible. I'll get justice for your mother."

* * *

Reid laid in his room, he watched the sun as it went down through his barred window. His shoes taken from him. Anything he could use to harm himself had gotten removed. The restraints no longer held him to the bed. He knew he had to wait till the sun went down to make his move. After another hour, the sun went down. The ward settled into their night routine. He didn't move as the night guard came in and checked on him. He stayed silent.

"Light's out."

Reid heard the guard leave his room. The lights went out. He opened his mouth and took the bobby pin from under his tongue. He had slipped it from Garcia's hair when she had hugged him. He jumped off the bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm coming, you son of a bitch."

**Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm okay about my medical appointment. I have bad hands so it wasn't too bad. Here is the next nail-biting chapter for you all. I really hope you like it. I kinda imagined the mission impossible music booming when Reid took the pin out of his mouth. Enjoy and let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are the best readers in the world and if I could give you a pot of gold from the end of a rainbow, I would. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid walked down the street, it would be at least a few hours before the ward even noticed he was gone. It was a classic but pillows under the sheets would fool them at least once. He knew where he had to go.

* * *

Jake watched the agent walk down the street. A small smile graced his lips. He had to proper where due, he had escaped the ward in record time. He followed carefully, the dark and a hat hiding his face from anyone simply glancing his way. He liked playing with Spencer. He knew that Reid was the youngest of the team and that the BAU family cared for him deeply. He had watched from afar when Derek Morgan had come to the storage container. He had been given his orders. Play with the team but focus on Dr Spencer Reid. After half an hour of following the young agent, he knew where he was going. Jake stopped and peeked round a wall as he watched Reid go into his apartment.

He touched the hilt of his knife and smiled. It was late and no-one was around the building. He crossed the street and went to the end window of the apartment. He used the fire escape till he reached the window. Jake crouched down and watched the agent turn on the lights and walk into the bedroom. He gently used the blade of his knife to jimmy the window open. It slid open smoothly allowing him to enter. He heard the shower turn on. The door to the bedroom opened silently and he stepped in, making his way towards the bathroom.

He let out a small yelp as a sharp sting hit his neck. A strong-arm wrapped around his throat. A sudden rush came through him and his legs buckled under him.

"I knew you were falling me and I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Time to pay."

Jake fell to the floor as an almost euphoric feeling came across his body. He closed his eyes and entered the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

Everything felt strange as he began to come too. He opened his eyes sluggishly and took a shaky breath. He opened his eyes to see Spencer sitting on the table in front of him. Jake tried to move but found his legs and arms taped to a chair with duct tape. He tried to speak but his voice got muffled by a thick layer of duct tape around his face.

"Hello Jake," Reid said stoically as he stared at the man who had murdered his mother. He had overheard the team talking about Jake. He knew some information on the man. "If you are wondering what is now in your system, it's this."

Reid brought up a small vial labeled **'DILAUDID'**

"You killed my mother and tonight, I'm going to kill you. Tonight, I'm not an agent, I'm not a genius. I'm a man hurting another man. I know you injected her more than once, it could be the only way. You took her away from me. Away from the world. I'll deal with Kyle in time but at the moment, you are gonna pay."

Jake let out a muffled yell.

Reid put his hand to his ear and leaned forward. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Jake watched as Reid pulled out the blade he had brought to the apartment and examined it. He noticed that Spencer held the blade with a glove on his hand. Reid looked at Jake and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry, Jake," Reid sighed before putting the blade back on the table. "I won't use this on you. I can't. After all, you came at me with it and I had to kill you in self-defense. I do want one answer."

Reid walked forward and took the duct tape gently from Jake's mouth.

"Don't want to leave any marks," Reid said. "Don't bother calling for help. My neighbour is away and the other one doesn't wear her hearing aids at night."

"Look at you, Spencer. All cold and psycho," Jake smirked. "Interesting drug of choice. Leftover from your little time as an addict."

"Never thought I would use it again but it does have its uses. My mother only likes certain nurses. You gained her trust, didn't you?"

"She talked on and on about you. Her dear little Spencer. You were her special little boy. God, her constant babbling made me want to pull out my gun and plug her in her chair."

Reid gritted his teeth and jaw together. His eyes cold and full of rage.

He slipped the gun out of his pocket and held it tightly in his hand. Jake stared at Reid.

"Are you really going to do it?" Jake smiled.

* * *

Morgan drove across town in the SUV. He couldn't believe that Reid had escaped from the ward. Hotch had sent Morgan and JJ to try to track Reid down. Morgan was going to Reid's apartment while JJ was going to her home. Just in case, he had gone there to see her. Morgan pulled up outside Reid's building and noticed the lights were on. The dim light peeking under the curtains. He raced out of the SUV and into the building. He neared Reid's door and heard a muffled voice. He looked through the peephole and saw Reid with a gun in his hand. He used his key and opened the door.

He barged in and saw Jake taped to a chair.

"Get out, Morgan," Reid said quietly.

"Reid, put down that gun."

Reid raised the gun and pointed it at Jake's chest. His finger on the trigger. "He made her trust him and then he killed her. He murdered my mother. She didn't deserve to die alone. Kyle keeps hurting me using others. This son of a bitch helped him hurt me. He has to die for what he did."

"If you kill him, you go to his level."

"Even he did get arrested, he wouldn't be charged with her murder. The proof burned away when I cremated her. He'd only get a few years for my kidnapping and then he would be out. What we do, doesn't make sense sometimes. I refuse to let my mother's killer walk away! What would you do Morgan if you had your father's killer like this?"

Morgan stayed silent for a moment. He couldn't lie. He would probably kill his father's killer if he was in the chair. He wanted Jake dead too but he didn't want Reid to be the one to do it. He wanted to protect Reid's soul.

"Reid, please. I want to protect you. You aren't like this. You aren't a cold-blooded killer."

"No, but I am a son," Reid said as he pulled the trigger.

A gunshot filled the night.

**Please review.**

**Feel free to curse me for the end of the chapter.**

**The cliffhanger queen has struck!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think you will like this chapter. I still can't believe how many reviews this still gets. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I have my weekend free again so I plan to do a massive long chapter for Connection. Again, I take requests for one shots so if you have that small idea that you want to see, I'm happy to do it.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all amazing. You are wonderful and brilliant. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan watched in horror as he saw Reid raised the gun. Part of himself hated what he was about to do but he had no choice. He lunged forward as Reid pressed the trigger. Morgan's hand hit Reid's hand. The gun fired, barely missing Jake sitting in the chair. Morgan ripped the gun from Reid's and threw it across the floor. He grabbed Reid and kept a tight grip as he began to struggle.

"NO!" Reid screamed as he tried to get back to the gun. "He has to die. He killed her, he killed my mother."

"I can't let you do it," Morgan said as he pulled Reid away from Jake towards a closet. He pushed Reid in and quickly shut the door. He locked the door and leaned against it. "Reid, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Let me out, let me finish it!"

"I can't let you kill him like this. You can't become like Kyle or all the other unsubs that we go after. You have a innocent and good soul and I won't let you turn it black. Your mind isn't in a good place. He will pay, I promise."

Morgan heard nothing from inside the closet for a moment. After a moment, he heard Reid slide down the door and begin to cry. Walking back to the Jake, he stared at the man. "You are a sick son of a bitch."

"You are also my saviour," Jake said before pouting his lips. "I didn't know you cared so much."

Jake's head snapped to the side as Morgan delivered a brutal punch to his face. "The only reason you don't have a bullet in that brain of yours is because I wasn't going to watch my friend turn into a killer."

"Why?" Jake said before licking the blood from his split lip. "Being a killer is fun. I had a lot of fun killing his mother. Just gaining her trust. I was there when she had her stroke. It took a while for her to eventually die."

Morgan ignored Jake and pulled out his phone. He dialled Hotch's number and waited for an answer.

* * *

The entire team walked into the apartment. Police were already there and Jake already led down to a cruiser. Reid was still in the closet but Morgan had not heard his cries for some time. Two large men came in after the team.

"Who are they?" Morgan asked.

"They're here to take him back to the ward. After this, I think it is the best place for him," Hotch explained before looking to the closet. "Has he said anything since you put him in there?"

"No," Morgan shook his head. "You should have seen him. He was ready to kill Jake. He would have succeeded if I hadn't hit the gun. I think that after everything that has happened. The attack with Kyle, the attack with Garcia and his mother's death. He just can't do it anymore. He needs to talk to someone and sort this all out."

Garcia walked forward to the closet.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Miss," one of the men said as he stepped forward. "We will handle removing him from the closet."

"You will remove nothing," she said sternly. "Let me talk to him first. I can get him out easier."

She walked to the closet. "Reid, it's Garcia. I know you are in a lot of pain but I need you to come out of the closet. Jake isn't worth darkening your soul for. There are some men here to take you back to the ward. I promise that we will visit you every day. You'll be safe there while we sort everything out. Sweetie, come out, please. I'm going unlock the door and you can come out."

Garcia unlocked the door and stepped back. A small thin figure came into view causing her to let out a sad smile. He looked up at her and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "It will all be okay."

"No, it won't," he whispered in her ear. The two men stepped forward and gently took Reid's elbows. They began to lead him out of the room. Morgan stepped forward and looked at Reid.

"Reid, I'm sorry but I had too."

Reid looked into his eyes. Morgan saw the pain and despair in them. "You're dead to me," Reid whispered. The two men led him forward and out of the apartment, leaving behind a stunned and shocked Morgan.

"Morgan, he isn't in his right mind at the moment. He doesn't mean it."

"No, he does," Morgan said, his voice shaking. "I saved a murderer. No-one saved his mother. I promised I would get him justice for his mother."

"Killing someone in cold blood isn't justice," JJ said. "It's murder and it would have haunted him for the rest of his life."

* * *

Reid laid on the bed in the room he had previously escaped from. They had checked him over thoroughly for anything he could use to escape. He clenched his fist as he thought back to the moment Morgan had knocked the gun from his hand. Morgan is supposed to help him, not stop him from getting justice for his mother. Every second Jake was alive, felt like a second the world was dying. How could Morgan do that to him? He stayed silent as a young woman walked into his room and sat on the chair at the side of his bed.

"Hello Spencer, my name is Dr Olson. I'm here to speak with you."

"I know every single question that you are going to ask me so don't bother," Reid seethed.

"What am I going to ask you?" Dr Olson questioned.

"You are going to go through every question on that clipboard and give me a proper diagnosis. I got news for you. Tonight, the man I thought of as a big brother stopped me from killing the man who murdered my mother. My mother had a history of mental illness, I've been through traumatic situations. I haven't been traumatized sexually. Get your diagnosis from that. Leave me alone."

Dr Olson got to her feet. "I'll come back when you feel calmer."

"Good luck with that," he muttered before turning and facing the barred window again.

* * *

Rossi sat down in front of Jake, his face stoic and his body calm and professional. "Hello, Jake Wavers. I'm here to speak with you on matters regarding Kyle Grenson and others who may try to help him. They won't be helping from now on. We have looked into Kyle's past and found those who owe him favours. Each were given an ultimatum and all accepted that Kyle is rotting in jail."

"Traitors," Jake sighed. "I've done my job. What do I care? Go ahead, put me in prison for a few years. Kidnapping a federal agent. I have information to trade and that will cut my time nicely. Five years at most, I think."

"Seems you have been busy since Kyle helped get you off on those four charges of rape," Rossi said. "In fact, we have found three other open rape cases all similar to the attacks that you perpetrated. You've been identified by all three victims as their attacker. We found a fourth case that matches your M.O. Except she got murdered after the rape. I'm more than happy to get justice for that woman and the three other women. As of now, I'm charging you with the kidnapping of Spencer Reid, the murder of Diana Reid, the rape and murder of Jaine Thompson and the rape of three victims. You are charged with aiding a convicted felon as well."

"I wonder what the courts will sat about little Spencer drugging me, tying me to a chair and trying to kill me in cold blood."

"Dr Spencer Reid is being treated for mental issues that have affected his judgement in recent days. His actions cannot be held to his person. He suffered a recent personal loss which has affected his ability to make rational decisions."

Rossi stood from his chair and walked over to the door. He turned around and faced Jake.

"I'll give you choice. Life for the information you might have. Or face the death sentence. Your move, Jake."

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This is a very Reid centred chapter where we see just how bad he is. Regarding Kyle, he will be dealt with in a few chapters. I'm updating a lot this weekend. Connection being updated tomorrow. A nice long chapter for you all again. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Teaser - Kyle isn't the only one with favours and bad things can happen.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I want to give trophies to you all. You are spectacular. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later**

Reid swallowed the medication he was given and walked back to his room. He shut the door and went back to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes. This was the world, inside this room. He didn't want to see the rest of the team anymore. He had always thought that removing unsubs from the world was his job. Jake had killed his mother and hurt countless others. Rossi had come and spoken to him the day before. It was then that he had found out the true extent of Jake's crimes. Jake Wavers, destined to spend the rest of his life in jail. Reid had simply walked away from Rossi the day before. The man who killed his mother would live. He would still be able to eat a meal, walk around the yard and talk with other inmates. Jake would have no trouble settling into prison life. While Jake walked free, his mother was the wind. Her ashes scattered. He sat up in the bed and walked out of his room. He asked permission to use one of the phones. He didn't have long but he just needed to hear her voice. The only one he still trusted. He dialled her cellphone and waited.

"Hello, Penelope speaking."

Reid pressed himself further into the small cubicle and smiled at her voice. All words lost at that moment.

"Hello, is anyone there?" her voice came again.

"Garcia," he said simply.

"Reid, it's good to hear from you. We've all been so worried. Are they treating you well? I want to visit but Rossi said you didn't want any visitors."

"I don't want some visitors," Reid whispered. "I do want you to see me. Garcia, I don't understand. I want to bring her back so bad and I can't. I just want to hear her voice, reading from a book and calming me. I put her away. If she had been with me, Jake could never have gotten to her. It's all my fault."

Reid held the phone away from his head. He could hear Garcia calling his name. He slammed the phone down before closing his eyes. Maeve, his mother, all the innocent people he had been unable to save since he had started at the BAU. He felt numb inside. He felt shame for being so weak. He wanted the strength he had summoned during Kyle's attack but it wasn't there anymore. At least, he didn't think it was.

"Spencer, your time is up."

"It always is," Reid sighed before making his way back to his room. He closed the door to his room and slid down against the wall till he hit the floor. He wasn't crazy, he knew that. He just couldn't cope with the world anymore. He couldn't accept that every good thing died while everything evil survived.

* * *

Garcia walked into the ward, a small visitors badge on her. Gently, she got led into the day area. Her heart weighed with sadness as she saw Reid huddled into a corner, a notebook in his lap and a pen in his hand. The nurse left her but promised to stay nearby. She sat down next to him and waited as he registered her arrival. He looked up and blinked.

"Hey baby boy," she smiled gently.

"Hey," he replied. His voice stoic and broken.

"Why did you hang up?"

"Nothing I say seems to matter. They are just words. Spoken but, forgotten in a moment. It's nice to see you."

"Why won't you let any of the others come and see you? They're worried about you."

"I bet," Reid snapped before looking down at his book. "He gets life imprisonment while my mother suffered alone and succumbed to death. I just don't understand anything anymore. The good die, the evil multiply and fill the world. One of the other patients asked me if I believed in God. I said no. If there is a God, he is cruel and sadistic. We are the ants and he is the bastard with magnifying glass. Why did Morgan stop me? Why?!"

"He cares about you and if he had let you kill Jake, he would never forgiven himself. You are not a cold-blooded killer."

"No, but I'm an agent. I'm supposed to protect people and take evil out of the world. My mother deserves to have her death avenged. He deserves to die. The soul doesn't exist," Reid said angrily. "I can't taint something that isn't there."

"We all have a soul, Reid."

Reid let out a small laugh. "I'm not going to sit here and try to justify my actions. I'm sick of losing those I love. You didn't seem to mind when I killed Jackson Brone, the man who forced you to do all that disgusting stuff. Forced you to pleasure him. I stabbed him and I felt no guilt because I was protecting you. I want one thing. Jake Wavers dead. Morgan stopped me. I guess the BAU doesn't catch criminals now, they help them."

Garcia stayed silent as she watched Reid write in his notebook again.

"I know you are in a bad place but things will get better. You killed Jackson Brone in self-defense and to protect me. I can never stop thanking you for saving me that day. We do catch criminals and we do get justice. You just can't kill people. It will turn you into something evil yourself."

Reid stayed silent and ignored Garcia.

"Don't block me out, Spencer," she said, her voice full of authority. "You are in a dark place and you have lost a lot over the last year. If you give in to all of this hate, you are letting Jake and Kyle win. Don't let them win. I want you back with us outside of this place, we all want you back. Morgan stopped you from killing Jake because he cares so much about you. He doesn't want to see you turn into an unsub we have to catch."

"I can't do it anymore. The world is too cruel," Reid sighed before putting his hands over his face. "I want them back. I want Maeve and my mom back."

"Come here," Garcia said as she hugged Reid. She had removed all items Reid could use to escape before she came in. Reid laid against her chest and looked at the wall. He didn't cry, he simply just laid against her. "I hate seeing you like this. I want to see you happy."

"Everything and anything that I have ever gained happiness from gets ripped away or ruined by me. I'm better off in here. I can't destroy what I can't find happiness from. Can you go? I don't want to ruin you."

Reid rose from his seat and began to walk away. Garcia followed him and grabbed his hand.

"Reid, you aren't going to ruin or hurt me."

"How do you know?" Reid said despondently before ripping his hand away. "Just go."

Garcia watched as he walked away and went back into his room. He closed the door.

"He is having a tough time. He won't talk to the doctor and he won't interact with other patients. He just takes his meds and goes into his room. Keep visiting though. Any interaction he has is good," the nurse said.

"I just want him to get better," Garcia sighed.

**Please review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just want to say a big huge thank you for being such wonderful readers and for making me smile every single day. I never thought I would have such a response to my fanfics. Thank you so much! Also updated Connection with this update as well.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all the best people in the world. If you see someone doing a happy dance in the street, that is me because I've seen your reviews. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Hotch walked into the ward and up to Reid's doctor. "Dr Olson, where is Spencer?"

Dr Olson took off her glasses. "Follow me, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch followed her to Reid's room. She stepped aside and allowed Hotch to look through the glass panel in the door. He looked to the bed and saw Reid restrained to the bed with straps. He turned to Dr Olson. "Why is he restrained?"

"Spencer experienced violent outbursts with another patient earlier today. We had to sedate and restrain him for his own safety and the safety of the other patients. He is having an extremely difficult time and I can't help him if he refuses to talk to me. He has been difficult since receiving a phone call this morning. He won't say who it was that called him."

"What did he do to the other patient?" Hotch questioned.

"The patient in question is being held here till he gets moved to another facility. Spencer attacked him after he made remarks about Spencer's mother. The patient in question killed his own mother."

"With all do respect, Dr Olson. I don't blame Spencer for his outburst. You know the details of his admission into this ward. His entire perception of the world is warped at the moment. All you seem to be doing is medicating him and putting him in his room all the time. Spencer is sometimes difficult when he is having trouble in his life, you have to stay forceful and break through the barrier he puts up."

"Please, speak with him," Dr Olson suggested. "Try to get him to accept my help."

Hotch glared at her for a moment before walking into Reid's room. He walked to the bed and saw Reid staring to his side. "Spencer, it's me. It's Hotch."

"What do you want?" Reid whispered.

"The doctor told me about your altercation with another patient. I don't blame you. Who called you this morning?"

"William," Reid said. "William called to discuss my mother's financial estate. He is fighting to get the house so he can sell it on. He is filing papers to declare me unstable and mentally unfit to manage her estate. I don't want him to have any of it but I can't fight him. Even though, I have power over all her assets, the house and everything else, he is still going to win. He also wants the ring that I gave Garcia back." Reid turned to Hotch. "Don't let him get it. Please."

"I'll sort everything out so you keep power over her assets. Just focus on getting better."

"Hotch, why were you able to kill Foyet? Why can't Jake die for what he did too?" Reid asked. "It isn't fair. Nothing is fair in this world. The bullies from when I was young are living happy lives. They tied me to a goalpost and got rewarded for it. I spend my life catching and putting away criminals and I get punished for it. Maeve died because I didn't catch her stalker. Shot in front me. All the beauty of her mind oozing out with all the blood. My mother died because I didn't die. Kyle would never have sent people after her if I had died the night he shot me. You should have let me die that night. Everyone would be safe."

"No, we wouldn't," Hotch shook his head. "We would be broken. Reid, you need to start accepting the help of the doctors. I know that you don't see everything correctly now but you will soon. I know that you want to come back to work and be with your family. You are not responsible for your mother's death or Maeve's death. Don't ever say that you should have died. You are too important to us all to lose."

"Nothing is correct in this world," Reid said before letting out a small laugh. "Everyone keeps telling me how I feel. None of you know how I feel. You are all liars."

"Spencer Walter Reid!" Hotch raised his voice. "You need to stop this. You are letting Kyle and Jake win if you keep this up. Accept help and come back to us! Or we won't come back to you. You already lost your mother. Don't lose the rest of your family."

Hotch stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"I don't think that has done anything good for him. You're supposed to have a calming influence on him."

"Trust me, he needs someone to give him an ultimatum and I did. He thinks he doesn't have anything to lose but he does. He has us to lose and I know that Reid won't ever want to lose the only family he has left."

* * *

_Reid opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't understand. He had just been in the hospital ward but now, he sat in his mother's house. He felt like crying as a woman appeared at the doorway. The woman who had given him life._

_"Momma," he gasped. He felt like a child at that moment. All he wanted was for his mother to hold him. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to her, he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Momma, I missed you so much. I'm never going to leave you again."_

_He felt his mother stroke her hand through his hair. She came away from the hug and smiled at him. "Why have you done this to yourself, Spencer?"_

_"Done what?" he asked._

_"You tried to darken yourself by killing that young man. You are my light. Why would you try to take that light away from me?"_

_"He killed you," Reid argued gently. "I have to do something to make it up to you. I have to kill him to take away the guilt of not being there to save you. I'm so sorry I let you die. Mom, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."_

_"Spencer, you couldn't have predicted Jake coming after me. I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. Don't let yourself turn to the darkness. You're a special light in this world. You are my special little light. I love you and I don't want to see you join me in death. Go back to your family and let them take care of you. You need them. Don't let Jake win. Don't let him turn you into something evil."_

_"I won't let him win, I promise," he nodded frantically. "I love you too, mom. I miss you so much."_

_"I miss you too," she smiled. "It's time for me to go now."_

_Reid blinked. He began to cry and his mother turned to ash in front of him._

Bolting up in his bed, he screamed. Moments later, the door opened and two nurses rushed in. He cried and fought against them. They held him still as another nurse came in and injected a sedative into his thigh.

_I need my family..._ he thought sluggishly.

**Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Things are going to get better for our little Reid from this chapter. The one shot I had planned to post today has now been postponed till tomorrow. Slightly worried about going to far with it. Might hit into the M zone. Sorry for the short chapter, I had to deal with a neighbour from hell today.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are spectacular and magnificent. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid sat in the garden area of the hospital. He felt a little better after going through his first few group therapy sessions. He still felt anger at the fact that Jake was still alive but after speaking with the other patients, he was beginning to understand why Morgan had stopped him. It was hard to get through the pain of losing his mother, the pain was still raw in his heart. He liked sitting outside. He didn't feel confined. He continued to work his way through the book of crosswords one of the nurses had given him. He had only received it in the morning but he was already halfway through it. He stopped writing when he saw someone, out the corner of his eye, sit on the bench next to him. Slowly, he looked up.

"Hello Morgan," he said gently. "I'm glad you got my message."

"I'm surprised that you wanted to see me," Morgan said honestly. "Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry."

Morgan sat up straighter and looked down at him. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry," Reid answered before he looked into Morgan's eyes. "I still have a tough time knowing that the man who killed my mother is still alive. He still gets to stay in this world. I've spoken with Dr Olson and I also started going to group therapy. I understand that I shouldn't have tried to kill Jake in cold blood. I took things into my own hands when I should have left it to the police and to the team. I can understand why you stopped me from hurting him. I would have become evil and like the people that we hunt down. You aren't dead to me. I know that my mother wouldn't want me have someone else's blood on my hands."

"I didn't want to see you get hurt," Morgan said sadly. "I care about you too much to let you turn into something I know you don't want to turn into."

"I don't want to lose you all," Reid whispered. "I'm trying to get better so I don't lose you."

"You'll never lose us. Why would you think that?"

"Hotch said that if I didn't start accepting help, I would lose you all. I didn't want any of you visiting me this week because I couldn't have any distractions. I needed to prove to myself that I can accept help and use it for myself. I don't know what I would do if I lost you all. You all supported me when I was recovering from Kyle's attack, you all supported me when I lost my mother too."

Reid took a deep breath. "Without you all, I think that I would either be dead or brain-damaged from an overdose. I know that I'm difficult to have as a friend. I know I ask for a lot but I have one more thing to ask. Please don't give up on me."

"We will never give up on you," Morgan assured him as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Grief can do a lot of damage to a person. I know that from experience. You don't ask for anything. We will stay by your side through everything because you are family. Family doesn't give up on each other."

"Can you forgive me for what I said to you?"

"You were in a painful place back in the apartment. Full of anger and struggling with what I had stopped you doing. I forgive you but I was never angry in the first place. I want you to know that. Come here."

Reid got taken by surprise when Morgan brought him into a brotherly hug. He didn't complain though. It was the first real human contact he had accepted since his admission to the ward. They came away from the hug and knew that while there were still some cracks to repair in their relationship, they were brothers again.

"Hotch stopped your father from taking possession of your mother's assets," Morgan smiled at Reid. Reid's body relaxed at the news that his father wouldn't be taking control of his mother's things and her house. He knew that his father wanted to sell the house. He didn't want to. He didn't know why but he just couldn't let go of it till he was ready. He just wasn't ready to say goodbye to the home that had housed himself and his mother. His father had no right to come demanding all her things.

"Thank god," Reid sighed as he leaned into the bench. "I hate him."

"I know," Morgan nodded. "I think you beating the hell out of him at your mother's funeral showed everyone that."

"He married my mother but ran away at the first arrival of difficulty. He comes back after she dies and demands her things, thinking that they are his to do as he pleases. I don't want him getting anything. Can we talk about something other than my father?"

"I'm here for as long as you want me," Morgan grinned. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How is it going with Garcia?" Reid asked.

"She hasn't been herself since you got placed in here but we are still going strong. At night, when we sit down for dinner, she lights a candle for you. She places it in on the empty place mat and hopes that you are safe and getting better in here."

"I miss her cupcakes," Reid laughed gently.

"I've had to stop eating so many," Morgan said before patting his stomach. "I've gain a few pounds since we became more serious."

Reid patted Morgan's stomach. "Yeah, like you need anymore of them."

Morgan playfully pushed Reid's shoulder. "You are definitely getting back to your old self."

**Please review**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tomorrow's chapter is going to be nice and long because I will have more time to write tomorrow. You also get to see what is going on with Kyle tomorrow. I have plans, my kind of plans. Enjoy this chapter and I just want to say a huge thank you to you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all the best people in the world. You are so precious to me. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid walked out of the hospital, a fresh set of clothes on and a calmed mind. Morgan smiled next to him as they made their way down the steps and towards the car park. Morgan put the bags in the SUV trunk while Reid slid into the front passenger seat. He waited as Morgan slid into the driver's seat. A smile came across Reid's face as they made their way back to Garcia's new apartment. He knew what was waiting for him at the apartment. His family and a lot of sweet cupcakes. It had been a month since he had reconciled with Morgan. He'd been declared mentally fit again and discharged from the ward. Never in his life, had he expected to end up in a place like that but he accepted that he had. Dr Olson had helped him through some difficult issues. Some issues he would never get past but he had learned to manage them. The impulse to take revenge now under lock and key. Winding down the window, he smiled as the wind hit his face and made his hair whirl around his face.

"Feel nice?" Morgan laughed.

"You have no idea," Reid grinned. "I spent most of my time at the ward in the garden. I feel like I shouldn't have ended up there. How did I let myself do that? I tried to kill a man, like an unsub."

"Reid, darkness warped your mind. A darkness that consisted of grief, rage and pain. Jake can't hurt anyone else. He is spending the rest of his life in prison. He killed your mother. If someone killed my mother, I would probably try to do the same thing. That's the reason you have family. Family is there to stop you when you are in a bad place. The goodness of a family, overcomes the darkness of grief."

"When did you start talking like a fortune cookie?" Reid joked playfully before becoming more serious. "Thank you for stopping me. I don't know where I would be if I had killed him. It would have haunted me for the rest of my life."

"Hey, that is what big brothers are for."

"I think that is what I needed growing up," Reid sighed. "I may have not had one then but, I'm glad I have one now."

Morgan smiled. After everything that Reid had gone through, hearing those words brought joy to his heart.

* * *

Morgan knocked on the door of Garcia's new apartment. The door opened to show a happy and beaming Garcia. In one swift movement, Reid was in her arms and struggling to breath at how tightly she was hugging him. He let out a small noise when she let go before breathing normally again.

"Welcome back, sweetie!" she giggled before pulling him into the apartment to the rest of the team. With an extra member added in.

"Emily," he smiled before walking forward. Emily put down her glass and immediately brought him in a hug.

"Nice to see you, Reid," she smiled before coming away from the hug. "Wonderful to have you back."

"It's awesome to see you again," Reid said happily.

"I even made cupcakes for her arrival," Garcia laughed gently before walking to the table and picking up a plate of cupcakes. Each one had an iced Union Jack on. She picked one up and held it out to Reid. "Eat up, sweetie. I know that hospital food wasn't nice and I want to put some more meat on those bones."

Taking the cupcake, Reid immediately took a bite and moaned. He hugged Garcia, cupcake balanced in one hand. "I missed these so much."

"We missed you," Hotch said from behind him. Reid brought his hand out to shake Hotch's hand but found himself in a hug instead. They separated and gave each other an understanding nod. Rossi stepped forward next and gave Reid another hug with an added italian kiss to the cheek. "Ben Tornato!" he said in italian.

"Thanks, Rossi."

Reid was about to hug JJ when a voice yelled from the kitchen. "Uncle Spencer!"

Henry ran to his godfather and giggled as Reid picked him up and gave him a gentle hug. "I missed you, Uncle Spencer. Are you better now?"

"I'm better," Reid nodded before he looked to the small card in Henry's hand. "What's that?"

"Alex helped me make it for you," Henry smiled before he handed the small card to Reid. Blake and Reid smiled at each other.

Reid opened the card and felt his heart warm. Pictures of the team glued to one side of the card while the other side consisted of pictures of Henry and himself. In the middle was a glittery message. 'Welcome back.'

"Do you like it Uncle Spence?" Henry asked.

"I love it," Reid grinned with happiness. "Thank you, Henry."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Reid, Garcia and Morgan sat on the living room rug and laughed together. The rest of the team had gone home for the night. They each took a sip of their wine. Garcia held up her glass.

"I want to make a toast. Spencer Reid, we love you and we could not live without you. To a brighter future and to making good memories. To Spencer."

Morgan held up his glass. "To Spencer."

Holding up his glass, Reid sighed. "To a better future. One with you all around me."

They all clinked their glasses together before finishing the wine in their glasses.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Reid asked as he sat in Hotch's office. He still wasn't allowed back to work but Hotch had wanted to speak with him about an important matter.

"Due to your stay in the ward, the only way I could keep your father from getting to your mother's estate and her financial assets was by taking control of everything myself. I have power of attorney over you and due to a loophole, I got awarded temporary control over everything. When I was sorting everything out, I found a life insurance policy. Reid, your mother has left you $100,000. I need you to also sign this so you can take control of her things again."

"$100,000," Reid said in shock. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Reid, the policy is legal. It's already been awarded to you. I don't know what you want to do with it but it's there now."

"There is only one thing I could do with money like that."

**Please review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. We are going back into the dark zone for the next few chapters but the good kind of dark zone for Reid. I'm updating Connection again tomorrow. I'm super addicted to writing that. It will be a nice long chapter for you all. I know you all like them. I have a one shot but I'm debating about putting it up. It's rated M, nothing too graphic in it but I'm just debating. If you see a one shot tomorrow, it means I decided to post it. Enjoy this chapter. You are all so lucky that this are not audio fics. I have a sort throat and I sound like a chipmunk.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you are my angels and you keep me going. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**A few weeks later**

Kyle sat in his cell, reading a book he knew was one of Spencer Reid's favourites. He was happy with the damage that Jake had done to the young man's mind. A small knock to his cell barely brought his attention from his book. He knew there was a man outside of his cell. "Can I help you?"

"You like to hurt people. I want to ask you a question."

"I don't socialize with people like you."

His cell suddenly clinked open. He looked up as the man slid the barred cell open and walked in. Kyle rose up to his feet. The large man smiled before thrusting a shank into Kyle's stomach. Kyle tried to scream out but a hand slammed over his mouth.

Kyle could do nothing but wait for death as the man continued to stab him.

* * *

"This guy is dead," the guard said as he checked Kyle for a pulse. "Do we know who did it?"

The other guard shook his head. "Everyone was in the yard from this block. This guy doesn't go out with them though. He just sits and stays in his cell, we gave him permission. I have no idea who did this."

"Christ, the warden is not going to like this. Get the team down here, we need to get this body out of here."

* * *

Reid held the documents in his hand as he walked up to JJ's house. He knocked on the door and smiled as she opened it. "Hey, JJ."

"Spence, what are you doing here? Please, come in."

Walking into the house, Reid smiled as he saw Henry and Will playing fort in the living room. JJ laughed gently next to him. "Will is King of the fort while Henry is the prince. Dinner will be ready in half hour. Do you want to join us?"

"I'm okay," Reid said before holding out an envelope to JJ. "I came by to give you this."

JJ took the envelope and opened it. Her jaw dropped slightly as she looked at the piece of paper. "Oh my god!"

Will came into the room after telling Henry to play on his own for a few minutes. "What is it, honey?"

JJ looked up at Reid. "Spence, we can't possibly take this."

"Yes, you can. Besides, it isn't for you."

He looked into the living room to see Henry colouring in a flag. "It's for him."

"This is $60,000," Will said in shock.

"It's a fund I set up for him. It will continue to gain money each year. By the time he is ready to go to college, he'll be all set. I want him to have a good life and I don't want him to have to worry about his future. I don't want you to worry. It's under my name but it can get transferred to you at any time."

"Spence, your mother left that money to you."

"She did but, I don't need it. I have plans for the rest but I want Henry to have this. He's my godson and I want to give him this."

Reid let out a large grin as JJ threw her arms around him and hugged. "Thank you so much!"

Will shook Reid's hand once he finished hugging JJ. "Thank you, Spencer. This means so much to us."

"You are staying for dinner and I won't take no for an answer," JJ said. "You are staying. Please, stay."

Reid nodded. "Okay, I'll stay."

* * *

Reid walked into work the next morning to see the entire team already gathered in the BAU room. He walked up the stairs and entered the room. He noticed a look of shock on their faces. "What's wrong?"

Morgan was the first to step forward. "Reid, Kyle Grenson is dead. Murdered in his cell yesterday. We only got the call today. They don't know who did it."

"Oh my god," Reid gasped. "He's dead. He can't hurt us anymore."

"He got stabbed repeatedly with a shank. He bled to death. He can't hurt any of us, ever again, kid."

"I don't know what to feel," Reid said. "I feel a lot safer."

"We all do," Garcia said gently. "I do, as well."

"He can't hurt us anymore," Reid breathed with relief.

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Reid sat in the interview room. The files in front of him. He was interviewing a prisoner again. He had more questions for him. He stood and watched as the prisoner got led into the room and placed in the chair. "You don't need to keep the restraints on."

The guard removed the restraints and left the room.

"Hello again, Kevin."

"Hello, Dr Reid."

"I have some more questions for you. This session isn't being recorded as none of this is relevant to any current cases. Like before, I'm only here to ask you some questions for research. I trust everything is going well."

"Everyone is on edge since a prisoner got murdered a few weeks ago," Kevin said. "Then again, it's not the first time something like this has happened."

"Prison is a dangerous place. You will be getting out soon. You'll be out of danger."

"I'm looking forward to my release. I have a wife and daughter out there."

"Well, I'm sure you will be able to provide for them when you get out."

Reid continued with the interview, asking all the questions he had in his file. It was an hour later that he finished. He closed the file and looked at Kevin. "They are fine, by the way. Your little girl has started riding her bike. I checked on them, like you asked."

"Thank you," Kevin smiled. "Look, no-one can find out what I did."

"They won't. I also took care of the man who tried to hurt your little girl. He isn't going to make bail and he's been convicted from other charges connected with other victims. Thank you for doing what you did for me. You have no idea the pain he had caused myself and my family. The only trace of any of this is you and me."

"I don't want to lose my family," Kevin said. "I just want to put this behind me. I understand how much it hurts to lose your mother in a horrific way."

"There is some money waiting for you in a P.O box, number 46, at the office near your home. The code is your daughter's birthday."

"I didn't ask for any money," Kevin said in confusion. "Putting away the bastard who tried to hurt my little girl was all I wanted."

"Just take it. Pay off what you need to and use the rest for your family. This is the last time you will see me. From this point, you can't contact me. We would both be placed in prison if people found out. My advice is to fulfill your probation and then move somewhere nice and quiet."

"That is some good advice," Kevin nodded. "Why did you ask me to do this? I understand some of your reasons but you are an FBI agent, you're supposed to wait for the justice system to do its job."

"Honestly, I'm starting to lose my faith in the system. Look at what happened with your daughter, she was almost hurt by that man because he'd been released on probation. Kyle ordered my mother's death, ordered a man to rape my best friend and almost killed me. He deserved to die."

"I couldn't agree more," Kevin said before standing up. "Thank you, Dr Reid. For everything."

Reid shook Kevin's hand. "No, thank you. I hope you have a good life after you get released. Goodbye."

* * *

Standing outside on his balcony, Reid took a sip of his brandy. He knew he had crossed a line but he didn't care. He had not killed Kyle himself. His future was secure now. The secret of what he'd done, now his to keep till the grave. His soul was still intact. He had plans for Jake but he had to wait. He couldn't have Kyle and Jake dying so close together. It would draw too much suspicion to him. Especially from the team. Looking at the starry night, he smiled.

"Good things come to those who wait," Reid smiled before finished his brandy. "I'm not letting it go. I'm coming for you, Jake."

**Please review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for it being short but I have a bloody cold and my head feels weird and I can't breathe through my nose. My head feels all fuzzy too. I'll do a nice long chapter tomorrow when I get my cold and flu medicine and dope myself up with it. Enjoy, my angels.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are magnificent and the most amazing readers in the world. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Morgan held up his glass as Garcia refilled it with red wine. She poured herself another and smiled as they laid on the floor, a grey throw beneath them and strawberries around them. He picked up one and fed it to her. She giggled as he kissed the corner of her mouth. "You are just the sweetest thing in this world," Morgan smiled.

"You, Derek Morgan, are the most handsome and sexiest man in the world," she smiled before leaning down and kissing him. Derek smiled and ate another strawberry. Garcia took a sip of her wine and let out a content sigh. "I feel wonderful. I feel like I can sleep and not fear that Kyle is going to come out of the shadows."

"I feel good too," Morgan said as he laid on the throw beneath him. "I guess karma came back around for him. I just want to focus on loving and cherishing you, my baby girl."

Garcia laughed as Morgan climbed on top of her and began to kiss down her neck. "Morgan, that tickles."

"God, I love your laugh," Morgan said before he kissed her on each of her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too," Garcia smiled. "I know things haven't been easy over the last few months but I'm so glad you have been by my side."

"You have kept me from losing it," Morgan smiled. "You have been there to support me too. I love you too."

Morgan came down and kissed her on the lips, he brought his hands into her hair. Garcia grabbed his the bottom of Morgan's t-shirt and lifted it above his head. She took control and rolled to the side, getting herself on top of him.

"Woah...damn, baby girl!"

* * *

Reid sat in his apartment and stared at the photo of Maeve on the table. Her parents had given him the photo after her death. He took another sip from his glass of brandy, his third of the night. He finished the glass off and stood up. He wobbled slightly but walked into his kitchen and poured himself another brandy. He switched off the lights in his apartment and sat back on his couch. This was his life. His revenge his only goal. Going to work was hard, he had to put on a happy face. At first, when he'd been released from the ward, he felt like what he had tried to do to Jake was wrong. The more time that went on, he felt the darkness creeping through his heart again. He smiled as he imagined Kyle in his cell, bleeding. He had almost bled to death, it was only fair that Kyle died the same way. His team wasn't with him. They were away, either with each other or with their families. They deserved time away with themselves and their families. Every night for the last three weeks, had ended up with him on the couch with an alcoholic drink.

It was better than the alternative.

He was alone though. Left only with books he had memorised over and over and with memories that he could never forget. He drank the brandy in his glass and felt the warming effects in his body. He leaned back and held the glass to his chest.

Jake was going to die and he was going to enjoy it. Waiting was his own personal torture. He looked at his glass and smiled.

"One more won't hurt,"

* * *

Reid moaned as he awoke. He turned on his back and looked at the ceiling. His head was pounding and the lights hurt his eyes. Slowly, he sat up. His foot hit something. Looking down, he saw an empty glass. The empty brandy glass from last night. He let out a groan as his cellphone began to go off. He grabbed it and answered it.

"What?!" he snapped aggressively.

"Jesus, Reid," Rossi said. "It's only me. I'm having a dinner tonight at my house. I've invited the rest of the team. Are you able to make it?"

"I guess so," Reid sighed. He rummaged in his bedside drawer and pulled out some sunglasses.

"Are you alright? You sound off," Rossi asked.

Reid clicked his neck. "I'm fine, Rossi. I'll see you later tonight. Goodbye."

He closed his phone, disconnecting the call. He threw to the bed and brushed his hands through his hair. He grabbed the glass at his feet and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Where is he?" Garcia worried as she stood in Rossi's garden. "He should have arrived by now."

"I'm here," Reid sighed as he walked up behind her. Black sunglasses over his eyes. "Stop worrying. All you do is worry."

"When it comes to you," she smiled. "I always worry."

"Please, just don't," Reid said, holding his hand up. "I'm not going to walk in front of a car. I'm not stupid."

"I wasn't saying you were stupid," Garcia said.

"Reid, apologise," Morgan said. "That wasn't nice."

"World isn't nice," Reid shrugged before making his way inside the house and into the bathroom. He made it to the sink and threw up. He coughed as he finished. For the last few weeks, he had tried to keep everything hidden. Today, he just didn't seem to care. He closed his eyes and held on the sink. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor, taking the towel rack with him.

**Please review**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This isn't as long as I had hoped but this cold is kicking my ass a bit. I keep getting things muddled up. Anyway, enjoy. The good thing about this cold. I have to stay rested which means I do a lot more writing when I have a clear head.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I can't ever thank you enough for reading my fanfics and for putting all the input that you put in. You're all wonderful. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid let out a small moan, brutality of reality pulling him awake. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at Rossi's living room ceiling. He ignored the queasy feeling in his stomach and sat up in on the couch. He looked across to the other couch to see Rossi staring at him. Rossi brought out the flask Reid kept in his jacket.

"Want to explain this?" Rossi said as he held up the flask and threw it on the table.

"Where are the others?" Reid asked.

"Outside, having dinner. How long have you been doing this to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything to myself," Reid argued back. "I keep that for an occasional drink."

"We found you in the bathroom, passed out. I can tell you have drunk excessively. You got snappy earlier with Garcia and wearing black shades because the light hurts your eyes. I thought you were better. Why are you drinking?"

"I'm not going to sit here and have to explain myself," Reid snapped before snatching up the flask and putting it in his pocket. "You and the others assume too much. I don't need shit from you all. I have other plans I need to get on with. I'll see you on Monday."

"No, you won't."

Reid turned around to face Rossi again. "Why is that?"

"Till you sort yourself out, you are not to come into work. I won't put this on your official record. You'll be off on medical leave. I can't trust you around this team or in the field if you are drinking. I want you to come to us and ask for help. We have given you a lot of support and you keep going down destructive paths. I won't let you throw away our support."

"Stop acting like a father to this team," Reid said. "Don't try to act like Gideon."

Reid stormed out of the house and slammed the door.

* * *

He sat at the bar, a whiskey in front of him. He took a large swig of the drink, enjoying the way it burned through his chest and numbed the dark thoughts inside. He barely noticed the young woman as she sat next to him. She quickly ordered a drink. She caught his attention when she drank the entire glass and slammed it down on the table. She ordered another drink and brushed her hands through her hair in anger.

"Put it on mine," Reid said to the bartender.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I think that is the kindest thing that has happened to me today."

"I can see when someone has had a bad day," Reid said before signalling the bartender for another whiskey. "Judging by your behaviour, you had a bad day at work."

"Bingo," she sighed before taking a sip of her drink. "I got suspended for something I didn't even do. I don't want to even face my boyfriend. I'm supposed to support his unemployed ass. Sorry, I'm just going on. You shouldn't have to listen to me vent.

* * *

The loud sound of birds tweeting brought Reid back to the world. He woke up with the same headache he had awoken with each day since he had started drinking. He stretched out his hand and hit something soft. He looked to his side to find the woman from the night before. He frowned as he couldn't remember getting back to the apartment. He looked down under the covers and realised what had happened. He closed his eyes as hazy memories of the night before came back. He looked up at her and saw that she was awake.

"Hey," Reid smiled quickly before sitting up.

"Hi," she smiled back before sitting up, keeping the bed sheet over her, covering her bare body. "Look, I don't want to sound horrible but last night was a mistake. I have a boyfriend. I don't know what I was thinking. We were both drunk."

"Last night was a mistake," Reid agreed. "We weren't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said as got off the bed and grabbed her clothing from the floor. "You were actually really good."

"Um, thanks," Reid said as he grabbed some pyjama bottoms from a draw in his bedside table and slipped them on. He watched as the young woman went into the bathroom and closed the door.

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took out a small bottle from the fridge and added the alcoholic drink into his coffee. The woman came into the kitchen, dressed in the same clothes as the night before.

"No-one can know we did this," she said. "My boyfriend would lose it if he found out."

"I won't tell anyone," Reid said before sipping his coffee.

"I'm going to go," she said before she began to make her way out of the apartment. He walked after her.

"Wait, what is your name? Your first name if you want to say," Reid asked.

"My name is Nina. You?"

"Spencer."

"Goodbye, Spencer."

"Goodbye, Nina."

* * *

Morgan pulled up outside of Reid's apartment building. He turned off the SUV and walked up the entrance. He opened the door for a young woman in a rush. He recognised her walk. It was the walk of shame. He walked into the building and up the stairs till he came to Reid's door. He knocked on it.

"Reid, open up."

The door opened to show Reid in just a pair of pyjama bottoms. "What do you want?"

"I know what happened at Rossi's house."

"You think that gives you the right to come to my house and try fix me."

Morgan bit his tongue to stop himself from letting out the anger inside of him. He brought his hand up and moved Reid's head up to see a hickey on his neck. His hand was swiftly hit away. "Is that a hickey?"

"No, it isn't."

Morgan thought about the young woman he had let in, Reid's dressed state and the hickey. "You slept with the girl who left when I was coming in. Is she with you?"

"It was a stupid one night mistake," Reid said angrily. "Keep your nose out of my business. I don't want your help."

"What is happening to you? This isn't you. You don't pass out from drinking too much or sleep with random women. Just let me help you."

"Up to this point, I have done everything myself and I'm going to handle everything that is about to come my way. What happened to me was life. Cruel and evil life. Don't assume you now everything about me. Get lost. Go back to Garcia. You got your girl, go and start a happy life with her. You got mine shot in the head."

Morgan stood there stunned as Reid slammed the door.

* * *

Reid walked back into his kitchen, anger flowing through him. He threw his mug of coffee into the sink, watched it shatter into pieces. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the fridge and closed all the blinds to his house. He sat on the couch and unscrewed the whiskey. He put the bottle to his lips and took a large gulp. He laughed as he took the bottle from his lips. Jake was going to get what was coming to him soon and he was going to celebrate.

**Please review**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's nice and long for you. I'm like super doped up on cold and flu and I'm feeling a lot better. Regarding this chapter, I went there and that was the plan. I hope you like the direction this chapter is going in. I'm updating Connection tomorrow. It's saturday and I have a lot of free time tomorrow. My only plans are not fall over while my kitten decides to hug my ankle and bite it. Anyway, enjoy my angels.  
**

**I have to ask this. Would anyone be interested in a fanfic where Reid goes bad? **

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are brilliant and the most amazing people in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own  
**

Reid retched into the toilet, his throat burning as he vomited. He spat after he had finished and flushed it. He wiped his mouth with some tissue and stumbled out of his bathroom. He picked up the glass of brandy from the bedside and took a large gulp. He had not heard from the team in the last three days. He'd stayed in seclusion since his argument with Morgan. He had considered going out again, even finding someone else to have another stupid night with. The night before, he had looked at Maeve's picture for hours, trying to feel guilty for sleeping with another woman when his heart belonged to her. He didn't feel guilty. He didn't feel anything. Her picture was now tucked away in a box. She was dead. He couldn't love a ghost anymore. He didn't want to love anyone.

He checked the date on the calendar. He knew that Jake should have started to feel the ill effects of his plan. It was amazing how easy it was to get prisoners to do what he asked. His identity remained anonymous in this case. He had used techniques to hide his identity from the prisoner he was using. He wanted Jake's death slow and agonising. He was willing to wait if it meant more pain for the man who had killed his mother. A small part of his brain, a part he had buried, screamed at him to stop all of this. The path he was going down was full of darkness. Reid smiled at the thought. All his life, he'd been the good little boy, taking all the abuse thrown at him.

That wasn't him anymore. He'd keep the voice inside his head, the voice of reason quiet. He would drink to keep it quiet.

* * *

**The next day**

Garcia looked at the small stick in front of her. She looked at her watch and wanted time to go faster. She couldn't be pregnant. She'd been careful, Morgan had too. She put the pregnancy test on the side. She walked around the bathroom. Her heart jumped when the alarm on her watch sounded. Slowly, she walked forward and picked up the test. A small bright pink positive sign stared back at her.

"Oh my god," Garcia gasped as her hand shook.

Garcia shook her head and picked up her phone. She called her doctor to get an immediate appointment. She wanted a proper answer. Sometimes, tests were wrong.

* * *

Reid opened his eyes as he woke up on the couch, he looked out the window to see it was night. A small knocking at his door drawing his attention. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. "Go away, Garcia."

"Reid, are you okay?" Garcia's voice came through the door. "I'm really worried about you. You won't answer any of my calls."

"I don't want to talk to any of you," Reid said. "Look, I'm busy. Just go back to Morgan and do whatever you do with him."

"Reid, I really need you. I'm scared about the future and I just want to talk to you. You promised that you would help and look after me if I was having trouble. I want that man back. I don't want to see this version of you. He scares me."

Reid thought for a moment. "He's dead, Garcia. He was weak and he let his mother die."

"No, he didn't," she said. "He is still alive and I know he is still inside of you. I need him."

Reid looked down as a small piece of paper was slid under his door. He picked up the piece of paper and looked at it. His eyes focused on the words at the bottom. He closed his eyes and felt a strange feeling inside him. Something that broke through the darkness.

"I'm not the only one who needs helps now," Garcia said from the other side of the door.

He opened the door to see her standing there. "You're pregnant."

"About two months," she smiled. "Reid, you look horrible. How much have you had to drink? Is it safe for me to come in?"

"Do I scare you?" he asked.

"You do scare me," Garcia nodded. "You're drinking and sleeping with women that you don't know. That isn't my baby boy."

"It isn't safe here with me," Reid shook his head. "Everything that I love, gets hurt. I can't watch another mother die because of me. I can't believe that you're going to become a mother."

Reid's bottom lip wobbled and he felt a tear come down his cheek.

Garcia stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "Reid?"

Garcia felt overwhelming joy as Reid stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She could smell the alcohol on him but chose to ignore it. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "There you are," she smiled. "Everything is okay."

"No, it isn't," Reid said, shaking his head. "You don't understand what I did."

Garcia brought his face into her hands. "Sweetie, what did you do?"

Reid stayed silent.

"Spencer, what did you do?!"

* * *

Garcia sat on the couch, her complete focus on Reid as he sat on the floor, his back against the wall with a cup of coffee in his hand. One, she had made herself and knew didn't contain any alcohol. She was still absorbing Reid's confession.

"You got someone to kill Kyle," Garcia said in a shaky voice. Reid nodded, not being able to look her in the eye.

"I just wanted to feel safe," Reid sighed. "I just wanted live my life and not fear him sending any retribution against any of us. I thought I could look away but I can't. I've done good acts to try to balance out what I have done. I got justice for someone else and made sure he was going to live a good life. Garcia, I don't expect you to ever look at me the same but, I had to do it and I have to make sure Jake gets what is coming to him."

"What are you going to do to Jake?"

"It's already being done," Reid said biting his lip. "I won't tell you everything but his death will be slow. I have lost too much to watch the people who took it away from me, live a life. They can't hurt us anymore. You're safe and your baby is safe now. It's safer if I just walk away from you all. Danger follows me and it takes away everything I care about. I didn't want to use drugs so I have drunk to push down the feelings of fear and the feelings of self-hatred."

Garcia put her bag to her side and walked over to Reid. She sat in front of him and gently took his hand into hers. Reid put down his coffee and put his other hand against his face.

"I just want to have a normal life, I want to get back that good part of myself but I've gone too far to get him back. I've been through too much. I just can't do it anymore," Reid said before letting out a small sob. "I just want to self destruct. For the last few weeks, I've felt nothing because the alcohol numbed everything. I like feeling that way because I can't feel the pain. I have a mind that never forgets. All I want to do is forget."

"Forgetting the pain means you are just running away from it," she said sadly. "You can't run away forever. I'm not angry about what you did to Kyle."

Reid brought his head up. "You aren't angry?"

"The others can't understand this," Garcia sighed. "Kyle was never going to stop. We stopped him from doing anything immediate before but it wasn't a long-term solution. He sent Jackson to kill us both. That bastard made me do things that I can never forget. I feel safer knowing that Kyle is dead. I know that I should feel something but I don't. All I feel is hope. Hope that you can come back to us and hope that Kyle is burning in hell."

"What about Jake?"

"He took a wonderful, beautiful woman from this world. The same woman who gave this world you. In my view, my little dark part inside, is saying that you are just balancing things out."

Reid took a deep breath, his hands shaking. "G-Garcia, can I stay with you for a few days? I don't know what I might do if I stay on my own. I don't trust the world and I don't trust myself."

"You can stay with me," Garcia nodded quickly. "I need to know this. Have you had any bad thoughts? Like wanting to hurt yourself?"

"N-No, not really. My focus has been on Jake. Y-You can't tell anyone on the team what I've done. Not even Morgan. If they ever found out, I would have to go. They would try to uncover everything."

"Okay," Garcia said quickly, assuring the panicked Reid. "I'll keep your secret. I promise. I want you to go and pack a bag. I'll help you. You can come back to my house and I'll help you get better. You don't have to go through this alone."

"Does Morgan know?" Reid said as he touched Garcia's stomach.

"No, not yet," she smiled. "I came here because I wanted to get through to you. You just needed something good to break through all that darkness. This is what you needed."

* * *

Morgan walked up to Garcia's apartment, he had brought home some soup. He hated her feeling sick and he just wanted to make her feel better. Using his key, he unlocked the door. He walked in and made his way to the kitchen where he found Garcia.

"Hey baby girl, are you feeling better?" Morgan said.

"Morgan, keep your voice down," Garcia urged before she took Morgan's hand and led him to the bedroom. She opened the door. Morgan got a shock as he saw Reid asleep in the bed. She closed the door again and they walked back to the kitchen.

"What is he doing here? Did he come here drunk?" Morgan asked. He trusted Reid when he was sober but he had no idea what Reid was capable when drunk.

"No, I went to see him," she explained. "I got through to him. He is on a road of destruction and he knows it. He's been drinking to cope with everything he has gone through. The alcohol has numbed the pain and buried the fear but I managed to get through to him. He's going to stay here till he gets better. He doesn't want to go back to the ward or to any rehab. He wants us to try to help him first."

"How bad was he when you went to his apartment?"

"He was a mess and he still is. He took a shower and is in some fresh clothes. Morgan, he has lost weight. He was skinny enough before. He can't afford to lose any more weight."

"God, I thought when he got back from the ward, everything would be better but he just got worse. How did you get through to him?"

Garcia took a deep breath and stepped forward. This was the moment.

"He promised, back when I got attacked by Jackson Brone, that he would always protect me. I just told him that he had another person to protect."

"I don't need Reid to protect me," Morgan smiled.

Garcia took Morgan's hand and put it on her stomach. "Derek, I'm pregnant. I told Reid and that is how I got through to him. The baby is the person he has to protect."

**Please review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not doped up anymore on cold and flu and I feel so much better. I'm working out a fanfic where Reid goes bad. I just have this awesome bad sexy version of Reid in my head. Is it getting hot in here?  
**

**Ms. Reid - My little devilish soul may have a lot of evil in it but I can be nice (see below). Not awww kitty, more like he hugs my ankle and I almost fall down the stairs type of kitty. P.S - I love your profile pic. I like that show too.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all just amazing and perfect. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"You're pregnant?" Morgan asked, his entire mind telling him to make sure.

"I'm about two months pregnant," she smiled. "The doctor confirmed it. We're having a baby. Are you okay?"

Morgan let out a happy laugh before putting his hands over his mouth. He brought them away and gently cradled her face. He kissed her on the lips before hugging her. "We're having a baby!"

Garcia giggled as Morgan kissed her again. "I take it your happy."

"Of course, I'm happy," he said. "This is wonderful. After everything, after all the bad, this little baby is a blessing. Kyle is gone, he can't hurt him or her. I'm gonna be a daddy."

"Yes," she grinned. "I'm going to become a mommy."

Morgan kissed her again before leaning down and kissing her stomach. He stayed there and began to speak. "Hey, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you. I love your mommy and I already love you." He kissed her stomach again. He stepped back as a rumble came from it.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry. Is that soup?" she asked.

"You are eating for two now," Morgan said. "I'm going to go and get your favourite take-out. I still can't believe this. My family is going to go nuts when they find out."

* * *

Reid laid in bed, he sighed as he felt someone stroking the bridge of his nose with their finger. He opened his eyes to look into Garcia's eyes. She brought away her hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

He snuggled further into his pillow and brought the cover further over himself. "I just want to stay in this bed. I like it here. Thank you for keeping the light on dim. Why are you here?"

"To check on you and to get you to eat something. When did you last eat?"

"Two days ago," he answered.

"What did you eat?"

"Half a box of chinese food. I just had some whiskey after that," he said honestly. "I'm not that hungry."

"I'm not leaving this bedroom till you eat some of the chicken soup that I made for you. I'm not going to push you into doing too much, too fast. I will not let you starve though." Garcia sat up against the pillows and reached across to her side. She grabbed the tray and placed it on her lap. "Sit up and eat something."

Reid reluctantly sat up against the pillows. Garcia moved around with the tray and placed it on his lap. She handed him the spoon. She saw how much his hand was shaking as he tried to get some soup on the spoon. Taking the spoon from his hand, she brought some soup on it. She raised it up and fed him the soup. He turned away at the second spoonful.

"I feel like a baby," he said quietly.

Garcia gently took his chin and turned it to face her again. "Good, I need some practice," she smiled. "Your hands are shaking because you have stopped drinking. The shakes will go soon. For now, let me feed you."

Garcia continued to feed him till the bowl was empty. She smiled and put the tray on the bedside table. She brushed her hand through his hair. "Hey, where is the black hair that I love?"

"I've had other things to focus on," Reid shrugged before laying back down in the bed. "Did you tell Morgan about the baby?"

Garcia grinned. "I did. He's so happy. He's out getting some take-out for us. You are welcome to have some with us. I know your stomach can handle more than that soup. He can't believe that he's going to become a father."

"It's great you two are going to have a baby," Reid said before closing his eyes. "I wish I had had the chance with Maeve to have a baby. I wanted a family with her. We would have named the baby Thomas after Thomas Merton. After all, Thomas Merton was the one thing no-one could take from us. No-one would have been able to take Thomas away from us."

"Oh, sweetheart," Garcia said as she took his hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. "When I was in your apartment, I noticed her picture is gone. Where is it?"

"I put it away after I slept with that woman. I realised something after that night. I can't love a ghost. She's gone and she is never going to come back. I can't love the memory of her."

"You can still find love, Reid," she said. "There is still someone special out there for you. You can still have a family."

"I can't have a family," he said despondently. "They'll get taken away from me. No-one can love someone as broken as me."

"Something broken can always be fixed, baby boy. Do you remember how I was before? When Jackson tried to rape me, when he made do things to him that I didn't want to do, I felt broken for a time. You helped fix me. You brought me out of a tough and dark time in my life."

"No, I didn't. Morgan did. He removed Jackson's touch when you slept with him."

"You made me feel happy," she said. "You brought the light that I never thought I would see again. Broken things may have cracks after they get fixed but they don't have to let in the pain."

"I'm not so easily fixed," he said tearfully.

"Who is?" she said before bringing her arms around him and hugging him. She felt his sobs wrack his body. "Shhh...I'm going to fix you. I need you to get better so my baby can have an amazing godfather and uncle. You are Morgan's little brother, after all."

* * *

Garcia walked back into the living room when she heard Morgan in the kitchen. She could smell the take-out food. She walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

**Please review**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry but no Connection update today, I've had a lot to do and time has been a bit short. I'm also informing you all that this has about seven chapters left before it ends. I won't do a sequel as I feel it might ruin this one as a whole. Don't be sad. I'm starting two new fanfics after finished this. A bad Reid fanfic, where our baby boy turns into someone the team might have to take down. The second one, I'm keeping under wraps for now. I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are the most amazing people and I just want to pick you up one by one and twirl you around and around. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own  
**

Morgan held a bouquet of roses in one hand and a ring in the other. Garcia was speechless as he stepped forward. He handed her the roses before getting to one knee. "Penelope Garcia. I love you. I always have. I remember the day you became my baby girl. The moment you turned around, I loved you and knew you were special. I want you to marry me. I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Garcia smiled. "I will marry you, Derek Morgan."

Morgan slid the ring on her finger, got to feet and quickly kissed her. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too," she giggled before looking into his eyes. "You didn't do this just because I'm pregnant, did you?"

"No, I've planned on proposing for the last two weeks. This baby is a blessing and a wonderful surprise," he smiled as he touched her stomach. Garcia smelled the roses and then looked at the ring. "Morgan, it is beautiful."

"Didn't you notice that I was gone for longer than it usually take to get take-out food?" Morgan said. "I had to go and pick the up the ring at my house. Our house. I want us to live back at my home. I have a lot of space and I know just where we can put the nursery."

"Slow down," she smiled. "We have plenty of time to get ready for this baby. Right now, I want to focus on the broken man laying in bed. I got him to eat some soup and to open up to me."

"What did he say?"

"Morgan, he has lost so much more than we thought. He wants to have a family. He wanted to have one with Maeve. He even told me about what he would have called his son. He's come to realise that he can't love a ghost anymore. Why does everything bad happen to him? He deserves to have a family of his own. I can see it now. A little baby boy with brown curls and he deserves to have a wife who loves him and who he loves too. His mother got taken from him, his father tried to take away his mother's things and doesn't want anything to do with him. He got shot and almost lost his life. I want to get him back to the old Reid. The one before he found out his mother got murdered. He recovered after her death. It was only when he found out that Jake killed her did he lose all control. He's been abusing himself with alcohol to numb the pain. Now, he has the shakes so bad, he can't even hold a spoon steady."

Morgan sighed. "I'm going to speak with him."

"I think that is a good idea," she said before kissing him again. "Go get him, fiancée."

"I like that," he chuckled before kissing her forehead and making his way into the spare bedroom. He opened the door and walked in to see Reid trying to pick up the glass of water, his hand shaking causing some difficulty. He walked over to him and held the glass steady. Reid took gentle gulps of the water before pushing it away. He retreated back against the pillows and pulled the cover further over himself.

"Reid, talk to me."

"Congratulations. On the baby," Reid said before letting out a small smile. "I know you'll be great parents."

"Reid, I spoke with Garcia. You will have a family one day. You have one now but one day, you'll have a child and wife. I know that everything seems impossibly dark and difficult. It will remain that way if you don't start looking for a way out. Sitting in this bed, in the dark, isn't going to help you. I know you're tired and I know you need to get your strength back. Just make sure that you get out of bed and start to live life again. Garcia and me are going to need you. Our baby will need a strong godfather and uncle. I need my little brother back. The same little brother who fought against Kyle and told us not to give in to his evil. Don't give in to the demons. I'll let you get some rest."

Morgan made his way to the bedroom door.

"Am I weak?" he heard Reid whisper behind him.

"No, kid. Just a little lost. We all get a little lost sometimes. We have family to help us find the way again."

Morgan walked out of the room.

* * *

Reid sat up slowly in the bed. His entire body felt weak. Noises came from outside. Garcia and Morgan were having dinner. He grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around himself. He felt cold even though he knew the apartment was warm enough. He got up and walked to the door. He made his way out. Garcia spotted him first. "Reid, hey. Nice to see you out of bed. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he said gently. Garcia rose from her seat and walked over to him. She gently guided him to the table and sat him down. Morgan spooned assortments of chinese food on a plate and placed it in front of Reid. Picking up the fork, Reid tried to calm the shakes in his hand. They still shook but he managed to get a fork full of food and eat it.

"You're too skinny, kid. How much have you eaten over the last few weeks?"

"Very little," Reid admitted. "I've only eaten when I thought I was going to pass out. The alcohol helped with everything else. I didn't even care when I vomited blood."

Garcia dropped her fork. "You did what?!"

"I'm fine," Reid said as he slowly ate some more food. "My stomach reacted badly with the constant drinking. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You are drinking nothing other than water and juice for a while," Morgan said.

"I know who the bossy parent is," Reid said before letting out a small smirk. Morgan let out a small chuckle and smiled.

* * *

**One week later**

"Uncle Spence, thank you for the ice cream," Henry grinned as licked some more ice cream from the cone. Reid licked his own ice cream.

"Anytime, Henry," Reid said before grabbing a paper napkin and wiping Henry's chin.

Reid enjoyed sitting with godson on the swings. JJ, Garcia, Hotch, Jack and Morgan were at the park with him and Henry. Jack was playing with Hotch and Morgan while Garcia and JJ were talking. The team had all been ecstatic when Penelope had told them of her pregnancy. Morgan's mother was arriving the next day for a visit and to spend some time with the mother of her grandchild.

"Are you feeling better?" Henry asked. "Mommy said you got sick."

"I feel a lot better," Reid assured his godson. "Aunty Pen and Uncle Morgan are helping me get better. They are keeping me out of trouble and making sure that I eat all my vegetables."

"Yuck," Henry said. "I don't like my veggies."

"Eating your vegetables makes you big and strong, like Uncle Morgan. Henry, I want you to know that I love you. You are my godson and I never want to let you down."

Henry hopped down from the swing and walked over to Reid. He picked up Henry and sat him on his lap. "I love you too, Uncle Spence. You the best uncle in the world."

"I have a plan, Henry. I've had enough ice cream. Should we have some fun after you finished your ice cream?"

"Yeah," Henry giggled before he took two small bites and finished his ice cream.

* * *

Reid held a small melting ball of ice cream in his hand within a napkin, hiding it behind his back as they walked towards Morgan. Jack was over with Garcia having a drink. Henry smirked at him and could barely contain the giggles.

"Hey Morgan," Reid shouted. Reid threw the ball of ice cream as Morgan turned around. Morgan ducked causing the ice cream to hit Hotch in the face. Henry burst out laughing as Hotch wiped ice cream from his eyes. Morgan began to laugh.

"Agent Reid," Hotch smirked as stepped forward. "You are in big trouble."

"Uh oh," Henry said. "That is the naughty voice."

Hotch ran towards Reid causing him to run in the other direction. Henry walked to Morgan's side and giggled.

"Run, Forrest! Run!" Morgan yelled before chuckling.

**Please review**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have made it nice and long as I know you like long chapters. Connection will get updated tomorrow as I have plenty of free time tomorrow to do it. I'm preparing my new fanfics for your pleasure. Only six chapters left! The reason for the Forrest Gump quote at the end of last chapter as it is one of my favourite movies and one of the few things that makes me cry. The ending always gets me. I also always cry at the Maeve's death. Even my hard ass devil side can't handle that.  
**

**The-quiet-ones - Thank you for you review, I'm happy that you like all my fanfics. I update everyday because I love writing for everyone. Regarding my one-shot which I assume was True Justice. An element of that will feature in my bad Reid story. Again, thank you for your review. I really liked it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love you and just want to bake you all a cake topped with sprinkles. Thank you! I love all your reviews. If any of you have any questions you ever want to ask. Drop me a PM.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"Come here," Hotch laughed as he reached for Reid's hand. Reid grabbed Hotch's hand and accepted the help out of the pond.

"I c-can't b-believe y-you pushed m-me in there," Reid said through chattering teeth. "I-I didn't even m-mean to hit y-you with the i-ice cream."

"You tripped," Hotch shrugged before ruffling Reid's wet hair.

"Bullshit," Reid shivered. "Let's g-get back to the others."

Hotch took off his jacket and wrapped it around Reid. Reid held onto the coat. They made their way back to the group. The loud sound of Morgan's laughter filled the air as he saw the two walking back. Garcia rushed over to Reid with the picnic blanket they had used earlier. She quickly dried his hair as much as she could before she wrapped the blanket around him.

"Oh, sweetie," she smiled at him before turning to Hotch, her face turning more serious. "Did you throw him in some water?"

"P-Pushed," Reid said before pulling the blanket back around himself.

"In my defense," Hotch said with his hands up. "I tried to catch him but I tripped and ended up pushing him in the pond."

"We need to get him back to the apartment and get him into dry clothes. He is going to catch a cold if we don't warm him up soon. No more rough housing for today," Garcia said. "That applies to everyone."

"I-I'm not four, G-Garcia."

Garcia tapped Reid's nose. "No, but you are my baby boy."

"H-Have you had your hormone levels c-checked? You seem overly motherly."

Garcia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Leave my hormones out of this."

* * *

**The next day**

Reid walked into his apartment with his bag. He had left a note for Morgan and Garcia telling them that he had gone back to his apartment. He picked up all the mail on the floor. The plan was for him to sleep on the pull out from the couch while Morgan's mother stayed in the spare room but he didn't want to get in the way. Looking around his apartment, he felt disgust at himself. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a small bag and began to put the bottles of alcohol in the bag. There were so many. He couldn't believe that he had consumed that much. He spent the next ten minutes putting bottles and half eaten take-out boxes into the bag. He stopped in his tracks when he entered his bathroom. Blood covered the edge of the toilet and splattered on the floor from where he had vomited. He put the bag down and went back into the kitchen. He filled a bowl with warm water and grabbed a sponge. He put the bowl on the bathroom floor and soaked the sponge.

It was time to clean up his own messes.

* * *

Garcia walked back into the apartment, two bags of groceries in her arms, she placed them in the kitchen. Morgan's mother was arriving soon and her nerves were on high alert.

"Reid, come and help me," Garcia called. "They will be back any minute now."

Garcia began to worry when she didn't get a response. She stopped when she saw a note stuck on her bedroom door. Taking it into her hand, she opened it up.

_Garcia,_

_This weekend with Morgan's mother is for you and Morgan. I have no place being there. I've gone back to my apartment to try to fix things. I don't want you to worry. That isn't healthy and your baby needs a peaceful atmosphere. I'll come by tomorrow. Good luck with the weekend. Please, just stay calm. I'm not going to break into a million pieces. You are helping me rebuild the broken part of myself. I want to give you some time to enjoy your own life instead of worrying about mine._

_Baby boy_

_P.s Don't let Morgan freak out._

Garcia felt a heavy weight over her heart as she held the note in her hand. She shook her head and felt sick. She rushed towards the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. It wasn't her first time being sick. She had began to experience morning sickness a few days ago. She wiped her mouth with some tissue and sat down on the edge of the bath. She felt tears burn her eyes. She knew that she usually wasn't this emotional but being pregnant was playing havoc with her emotions.

"Garcia, we're here," Morgan called as he entered the apartment.

"I'll be out in a minute," Garcia shouted gently, her voice sounding off. Morgan came to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Hey, Hey. Why are you crying?" he asked as he came over.

"Reid left. I'm sorry, I'm not usually this emotional. He didn't want to get in the way of this weekend with your mother. Here, read this."

Morgan took the note and read it over. "Do you want me to go get him?"

"Yes, I do. We left him alone before and he struggled. It has only been a week. It hasn't been long enough. Go and get him, please. I don't want him being on his own till I know he's recovered enough. I saw him look at alcohol bottles when we went to the grocery store the other day."

"I'll go and get him," Morgan assured her before kissing her forehead. "My mom is outside."

Garcia wiped her eyes and composed herself. They walked out. Fran wasted no time in hugging Garcia.

"Hello, Mrs Morgan," Garcia smiled.

"It's Fran. You are family now and I can't wait to meet my future grandchild."

"We can't either," Morgan grinned. "Mom, I have to go and sort something out. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, Derek," Fran nodded. "That gives me plenty of time with my future daughter-in-law."

* * *

Morgan used his spare key to walk into Reid's apartment. He walked in to find the apartment tidy and reeking of bleach. He heard a noise from the kitchen and went to investigate. He walked in and found Reid scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees. "Reid."

Reid didn't turn around, he just continued to scrub the floor. Morgan walked forward and grabbed Reid's hand. The spot Reid had cleaned, now discoloured from the rest of the floor.

"Reid, come back to the apartment."

Reid shook his head and took his hand back. He moved up the floor on his hands and knees and continued to scrub. "No," he shook his head.

"Why are you doing all this cleaning?" Morgan asked.

"I have to make everything clean. I can't let things get dirty again, I just can't," Reid said rapidly before letting out a small sob. "I can't go back to the apartment, with you."

"Why not?"

Jumping to his feet, Reid threw the sponge back into the nearby bucket. "I can't because of your mother!"

"What about my mother?"

"I can't stay around your mother because it will hurt too much. I can't watch her without being reminded of my mother and how she was before her illness took control of her life. I told you not to worry."

"Tell me, honestly. Can you handle being here on your own?"

Reid hesitated in answering.

"Pack a new bag of clothes and things. You are coming back to the apartment. My mother will help you. She knows what you have gone through. I know you miss your mother but I promise that you will get along fine over the weekend. Garcia wants you back at the apartment. We both know that you aren't ready to stay on your own. Come on, just come home."

"It's not clean," Reid said as he looked around the apartment. "Things have to get clean before I can go anywhere."

"Everything is clean," Morgan assured him. "Let's get you back to the apartment."

* * *

Fran laughed with Garcia as they sat down on the couch. Garcia took a sip of her juice and put it back on the table. They both looked up as the door opened. Garcia sighed with relief as Reid walked in with Morgan. She got to her feet and hugged him. "You okay?"

"I don't think I'm quite ready to stay on my own yet."

"It's okay. Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't."

Fran got to her feet and smiled at Reid. "Hello, Spencer. It's been a long time since I've seen you. I'm sorry about what has happened to you. I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Mrs Morgan. Derek has taken care of me."

"Big brothers always protect little brothers," Morgan smirked before putting his arm around Reid.

* * *

Reid used the lamp next to the couch to read his book. The pull out couch was more comfortable than he thought it would be. He had two more books to his side if he needed anything else to read. He pushed his glasses up before turning the page. A small creak came from next to him causing him to tense. Fran stepped out of her room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were still awake. I just came to get some warm milk."

"It's okay," Reid said. "I'll get the milk for you."

Reid got up and walked into the kitchen where he began to prepare the warm milk. He decided to make one for himself. Fran sat down on a stool.

"Thank you, Spencer."

Reid turned around and looked at her. "What for?"

"For everything you have done for my son. Every time he visits me, he talks about you. You are the brother that he never had and I can't thank you for being that for him."

"You shouldn't thank me. He has done much more for me than I have for him," Reid said before he stirred the warm milk and took it from the hob. He poured it into two mugs and placed one in front of Fran. He sat down with her. "He has saved my life and he has stopped me from doing some very bad things. I haven't always been so kind to him during the bad times. I'm an echo of my former self."

"He doesn't lie to me," Fran smiled gently before reaching her hand out and touching Reid's hand in a motherly way. "You have been through so much. Too much for someone as young as you. We all fall on bad times but we have family to help us out of those bad times. Morgan has helped you and you have also been there for him. You saved Penelope from that Jackson man. Look at her now, she is having a baby with my son and they are happy together because you saved her that day. My son has trouble coping with loss. He always has because he loves those he cares about so much. When you saved Penelope, you saved him. He wouldn't have survived losing you both. You are strong, Spencer."

"I don't feel strong. I feel better than I have for a long time because of them but I don't feel strong. I don't think I would be alive without your son being there for me. For the last month or so, I've tried to drink myself into oblivion. Your son save me from drinking myself to death."

Reid felt a tear roll down his cheek. He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself but he failed. Fran came down from her stool and walked over to him. She carefully put her arms around him and hugged him close. He leaned against her, craving her motherly attention. Something he had missed immensely.

"It's okay, Spencer. You are with family now."

**Please review**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I realise that I buggered up on the last chapter by having Fran call her son Morgan. I apologise but it was late when I was updating. I do apologise. Enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it is short but today was hectic and I've had to write here and there.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all just amazing and perfect. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid and Fran sat at the table eating breakfast together. They had woken up around the same time as each other and decided to let Morgan and Garcia get some more sleep. He took a bite of his crispy bacon and let out a content sigh. "Fran, you're an amazing cook."

"After three children, each demanding food a different way, I've mastered cooking. Eat as much as you want. I've heard that you lost some weight. I agree with my son, you have lost weight. I remember you eating cake at my house all that time ago. You haven't changed much since that day. You still look so young."

"It's a blessing and a curse," Reid said. "It's the reason Derek continually calls me kid."

He ate some of his scrambled eggs and smiled again. "Thank you for talking to me last night. You've put some things in order for me."

"I'm happy to help," Fran said before sipping her coffee. She coughed at the taste. "Oh dear, this isn't my coffee. It's too sweet."

Reid took a quick sip of his coffee. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I have yours."

They swapped coffees. "Spencer, how on earth can you drink it like that?"

"I just like it that way," he chuckled gently. "I take after my mother when it comes to sugary sweets and sweet coffee."

Reid stopped when he realised that he had spoken about his mother without getting upset. Usually, just mentioning her name brought some pain to his heart. He looked up at Fran and smiled. He liked having her around. She didn't judge him. She helped him.

Morgan and Garcia walked into the room to see them having breakfast. Fran got up from her seat and pulled out the chair next to her. "Penelope, come and sit. I'll get you some breakfast. You too, Derek."

They sat down at the table while Fran prepared a plate of breakfast for each of them. Morgan saw crispy bacon on Reid's plate and grinned. "Oh yes, crispy bacon!"

He went to take a piece when Reid put his fork in front of the bacon. "Morgan, I swear. You touch my bacon, you won't get that hand back."

Garcia let out a small giggle at Reid's reaction. Morgan brought his hand away and held his hands up in the air. "My god," Morgan laughed. "Never have I seen you defend bacon like that."

"Your mom is an amazing cook," Reid said. "She's also an amazing person to talk to."

Fran came back to the table with two plates. She placed one in front of Garcia and another one, with lots of crispy bacon, in front of her son. Morgan picked up a piece and bit into it. He sat back in his chair and grinned happily. "Momma, I missed your cooking."

Garcia also grinned as she began to eat. "Oh my, I'm in heaven."

"It's nice to see you eating so much," Morgan said as he observed Reid taking a bite out of some french toast.

"I'm hungry," Reid shrugged before he took a sip of his coffee. "What are you three doing today?"

"We are going to go around the city," Garcia explained. "Do some shopping and have some lunch. You are coming with us, Reid."

Reid nodded and looked forward to the rest of the day.

"Penelope, that is a beautiful ring," Fran said as she noticed Garcia wearing a ring on her other hand. "I didn't see it last night."

"I wasn't wearing it yesterday," Garcia said as she showed Fran the ring that Reid had given to her. Fran examined the ring and admired it. "Reid gave it to me."

"It belonged to my mother," Reid said. "My mother loved it and I wanted to make sure that someone I love held onto it. I think it found its home on Garcia's hand."

"I agree," Fran smiled as she came away from Garcia's hand.

"Do you want another makeover today?" Garcia asked Reid.

"Another?" Fran asked with confusion in her eyes. Garcia brought out her phone and brought up the picture of Reid dressed all in black as a goth. Fran couldn't control the giggle that came from her as she looked at the photo. "Oh my, Spencer."

* * *

**Later that day**

Morgan and Reid waited in the car while Garcia and Fran went into a bakery to get some food.

"I told you that you would get on fine with my mom," Morgan said. "You seem so much calmer and relaxed since last night."

"Your mother couldn't sleep last night so she came out to get some warm milk. I got myself a mug because I couldn't sleep either. We sat down and we talked. She helped me last night to realise some things. I broke down and she hugged me. She calmed me down. Her being around helps me. She just brings her motherly nature to everything and it helps. She made me realise that I've gone through too much for someone as young as myself but she also made me realise that I've done a lot of good. I saved Garcia from getting killed by Jackson Brone and now she is going to have a baby with you. Your mother thanked me for saving you."

"Saving me from what?" Morgan asked.

"From the pain of losing two people you love," Reid explained. "You wouldn't have survived losing Garcia and I. She thanked me for saving you from the pain."

"You did save me," Morgan sighed. "I barely survived losing my father. I wouldn't have survived losing my little brother and the woman I love."

"I like your mom," Reid smiled. "You're lucky to have her."

"No," Morgan said. "We are lucky to have her. If she made you crispy bacon, you are practically her son."

**Please review**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry about not updating yesterday. I had a really early morning appointment and I had to go to sleep early if I had a hope of staying awake. I just ran out of time yesterday. I am sorry and I hope this long chapter makes up for me not updating yesterday. Really sorry! I know how much my daily update means to a lot of you and I am sorry that I missed a day. Enjoy this chapter. Some jumps in this chapter. Peace out!**

**Thank you for all the reviews. You are the most perfect, understanding and brilliant reviewers in the world. I love you all. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

"I'm going to miss you, Fran," Reid said as he hugged her. "It's been wonderful having you here."

"I've enjoyed my visit," she smiled as she came away from the hug. "You are welcome to come and visit me down in Chicago. I would love to have you at my house."

"I'd like that too," Reid nodded.

"Spencer, I want you to take care of yourself," Fran said as she brushed some stray hair behind his ear. She put her hand on his cheek. "You're a very special young man with plenty of life still in you. Don't push yourself to do something till you are ready. I'm counting on you to take care of my son, the love of his life and my grandchild. Come and visit, anytime that you want."

"I'll look after Derek, Penelope and the baby. You have my promise on that. Thank you for treating me like a son this weekend. It means a lot to me.

"You are my son," she smiled before hugging him. "The moment you became Derek's little brother, you became my son. Goodbye, Spencer. I look forward to having you for a visit."

"Goodbye, Fran," he smiled. "I'll see you soon."

Morgan guided his mother out of the apartment after she had said all her goodbyes. Reid felt sad as he watched the door close. He felt comfort as Garcia put her arm around him. "You okay?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was amazing having Fran here. It was nice having a mother around. I miss my mother but Fran made me realise that it's better to remember her and feel happy, and not feel sad every time that I remember her."

"It's good to hear you say that," she smiled. "I'm so happy that this weekend went off without a hitch. Fran can't wait for the baby to arrive. She does want Morgan and I to get married before the baby is born and I agree. I don't want a big wedding. A nice small, family affair is perfect for me. That's all I need. My family."

"Garcia, I'm sorry about scaring you the other day."

"Morgan told me that when he found you at your apartment, you were trying to clean everything and you were upset. Reid, I don't want you to leave this apartment till you feel that you are ready to leave and be able to manage. You were not a burden this weekend and you will never be a burden. You are a blessing to this world. You have saved so many people and you have brought joy to all of us. I know that you have been through a horrible time over the last few months but I want you to remember that the future is going to have a lot of good in it."

"I know," Reid nodded. "I want more days like that day in the park and like this weekend. I have felt so happy over the weekend. I think I just need to stay close to you all and stop looking at the past. I need some help though with my father. I got a letter and he is demanding the house back."

"Sweetie, leave him to me. By the time I'm finished with him, he will never contact you again."

"Garcia, you don't have to."

"Don't argue with a pregnant woman!" Garcia said, crossing her arms and smirking.

"How did I get a women like you as a best friend?" Reid smiled contentedly. She walked over and pinched his nose.

"Good people always find each other."

* * *

**Two months later**

Garcia had just began her fifth month of pregnancy. She had a noticable bump and was glowing. Reid still wasn't living in his apartment. Morgan's house had three bedroom and they had all moved in together. Reid felt happy being around Garcia and Morgan but he sometimes felt like a burden. Rossi had taken over the rent on his apartment against his wishes. He had returned to the BAU but limited in what he could do. He wasn't allowed out in the field for at least another month. Things felt normal again and he loved it. He loved the normalcy.

He still kept a dark secret from most of the team. Only Garcia knew the truth. Jake Wavers was dead. After months of sickness and coughing up blood, he was finally dead after a massive internal bleed. A slow but effective poison his cause of death. The biggest relief that Reid had felt was when news of his death had reached him. He had an inkling that Rossi knew what he had done but he couldn't tell. The man possessed a brilliant poker face.

He smiled as he looked as he looked at Garcia as she stood in front of the mirror. She was trying on a dress that showed off her bump. She put her hands over her bump and smiled gleefully.

"You look beautiful," Reid said from behind her. She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"How long have you been there?"

"Only a minute," he smiled.

"It feels odd," she said. "It feels so strange but it feels so right. I can feel the baby. It just feels so amazing," Garcia said before touching her bump. "I hope everything is okay with you. I love you, my little baby."

"Your baby will be beautiful," he assured her. "He or she will take after you. Morgan isn't exactly a looker."

Garcia giggled and ruffled Reid's hair. "Careful, baby boy. That is my future husband you are talking about. I can't believe we are getting married in two weeks. JJ and Blake have amazed me at organising everything. I can't wait to get married to Morgan."

"Everything will go smoothly, I promise."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Fran immediately wrapped her arms around Reid and pulled him close. Reid hugged her back. "Hello, Fran."

She came away and smiled at him. "It's so good to see. You look wonderful in your tuxedo."

"Thanks. Garcia picked it out. Where are your two daughters?"

"We're right here," a voice came from next to him. He turned around to find a kiss being planted on his cheek by Désirée. "You look handsome, Spencer."

"Thank you, Désirée," he shrugged with a smile. Sarah gave him a kiss to the cheek next and tidied some of his hair.

"There you go," she winked before stepping back. "Where is my little brother? Mom and I, want to see him before he gets married."

"He's in Rossi's room getting ready," Reid said before telling them how to get to it.

Désirée looked around the garden, taking in the lights, flowers and decorations. "This is beautiful."

"Care to walk a lady around?" Désirée asked. Reid held out his arm and they began to walk around the garden. "How are you, Spencer?"

"I'm doing a lot better than I was. Staying with Morgan and Garcia has helped but I know it isn't a permanent solution. Are you well?"

"I'm doing great," she nodded. "I've got a chance at a promotion and it might bring me close to Derek if I get it. I would have to move to Virginia as the department is here."

"Morgan would love that," he said.

* * *

Garcia and Morgan stood at the alter with the minster, their friends and family watching them. JJ, Emily and Blake stood as her bridesmaids while Reid, Rossi and Hotch stood as groomsmen for Morgan. She couldn't take her eyes off Morgan. Her wedding dress flowed around her body, the white material showing her bump.

"Today, we're gathered here, both family and friends, to see the union between these two people. Two people whose love has reached unmeasurable heights and who now wish to join themselves in matrimony. Marriage is a sacred union, only those in the marriage can truly know the strength of such a union. I must ask, is there anyone here who objects to the marriage of Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan?"

The room remained silent allowing the minister to continue.

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows. Derek, if you would state your vows."

"Penelope Garcia, I vow to protect you for the rest of my life. I vow to love, cherish and worship you. You are the greatest friend and wife I could ever ask to have. For a long time, I loved you and never told you just how much. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for that by telling you every day that I love you. You are giving me two of the greatest gifts in the world. The gift of having you by my side for the rest of my life and the gift of a child that we will share our love with. I love you, Penelope Garcia. I will never stop telling you that."

Garcia wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Penelope, please state your vows."

"The first day we met, you called me Gomez. I turned around and I was left breathless when I first saw you. Over the years, we became friends. All that time, I loved you, your cheeky charm and your loving and protective soul. I love you, Derek Morgan and I can't wait to raise a family together and spend the rest of our lives together. I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. Your love brought me back from the brink of darkness and I know your love will keep us both strong and together. I love you. I just want you to know that I will forever cherish and love you."

Morgan smiled and held her hand gently.

" Rings can now be presented," the minister said.

JJ and Reid both stepped forward, each with a ring in their hands.

"Derek, place the ring on Penelope's finger," the minister instructed. Morgan took the ring from Reid's hand and placed it on Garcia's finger. "Repeat after me, Derek. With this ring, I do wed. I take you as my wife."

"With this ring, I do wed. I take you as my wife."

Penelope took the ring from JJ and slid it on Morgan's finger. She didn't need the minister to tell her what to do. "With this ring, I do wed. I take you as my husband."

The minister nodded and smiled. "With the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I pronounce you both, =husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Morgan took Garcia's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. The guests erupted in applause. They continued to kiss as they both felt the happiness overcome them.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Reid sat at his table, watching the others as they danced. Garcia and Morgan sat together at another table, her feet causing her some discomfort. He looked up as Désirée came over to the table.

"Come and dance with me," she grinned while holding her hand out.

"I'm not much of a dancer," he chuckled.

"Well, Dr Reid," she smirked. "Allow me to show the mystery and skills of dancing."

Reid laughed as Désirée pulled him up from the chair.

* * *

Emily, JJ, Hotch, Blake and Rossi came over to Garcia and Morgan, they sat down.

"Thank you for all of this," Garcia addressed JJ. "This entire day has amazed me."

"I'm happy that you like it. It was a beautiful ceremony. Your vows, just heartfelt and warming."

Morgan kissed Garcia's cheek and hugged her close. They both placed a hand on her bump and smiled. No words had to be said. They felt like a family at that moment. A slow song began to play.

"I think we might have another wedding soon," Rossi sighed happily as he looked to the dance floor. The rest looked to the dance floor to see Désirée and Reid slow dancing with each other. Désirée with her head against Reid's chest.

"Oh, they are so cute together," Garcia cooed.

**Please review**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've put Reid with Desiree as I think it is nice. Again, my updates will return to normal now. I don't think I should have updated yesterday but I didn't want to leave you two days without an update. I was up from seven am to four am the following morning. I'm pretty sure that after I posted the chapter yesterday, I may have passed out. I was in bed so I was alright but I remember looking at the laptop one minute and then when I came to, it was about an hour later. I'm okay now. Got some good hours sleep and ready to go! Only three chapters left! They'll be long chapters, I promise. Connection will get updated tomorrow and at the end of this chapter, look for a note. I also apologise if there are more mistakes than usual as the ABC checker isn't working on here properly.  
**

**reid addict- Thank you for your little poem. I had a huge grin on my face when I was reading that. Thank you.**

**Larin - Can you explain your last review? **

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, you are the most wonderful people in the world and I just want to high-five you all. Thank you! Also, who else is excited for Criminal Minds season 9? I am!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

**One month later**

Reid buttoned up his vest and looked in the mirror. He ruffled his hair in some places before putting his glasses on. He cursed himself for losing his contact lenses. A month had passed since the wedding. Garcia and Morgan were preparing for the baby and taking classes to prepare themselves. It had been two weeks since he had left the house. He was back in his apartment and this time, he was ready. His duties had been restored fully at work and he was back to being a normal agent. He had felt a moment of pride when he had managed to talk an unsub out of killing three people a week ago. He looked at the faded scar on his cheek and straightened his vest and shirt before brushing some lint off his jeans. A small knock came at his door. He walked out of his bedroom and answered the door. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Hey Desiree."

"Hi, Spencer. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he nodded before grabbing his wallet and keys and putting them in his pocket. He saw her blue top and black jeans, her hair in a ponytail, a hair band with a large flower on it. "You look beautiful tonight."

He leaned forward and planted at soft kiss on her cheek. A large grin appeared on her face. "Thank you. You look great too."

As he closed and locked his door, Desiree held his hand. They began to walk down the stairs together, both looking forward to their date.

Desiree jumped up and clapped her hands as she got a strike. Reid laughed and got to his own feet. She was winning, at least twenty ahead of him. "Come on, Spencer. I'm kicking your ass."

"Not for long," he chuckled as he grabbed a bowling ball and waited for the pins to reset. He brought the ball up and looked at the pins. He stepped forward quickly and brought the ball back before throwing it down the lane. He watched as it hit the pins. He pumped his fist in the air as he got a strike. Desiree pouted playfully at him as she watched his score improve.

"You know it is polite to let a lady win in a competition," she smiled. "It is our third date. Go on, you know you want me to win."

"We both know there would be no fun in that," he said before picking his drink up and taking a sip. "How are you finding your new job? Is Virginia all you thought it would be?"

"It's nice," she nodded. "Chicago was busy and hectic but here it's nice. Everyone isn't rushing around and bumping into each other. I also love being closer to Derek and Penelope. They have made me promise to go over at least once a week for dinner. My new job is great. I hate being the bossy one sometimes but things won't get done if I'm not. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm great," he said calmly. "Work is good, life is good. Tonight is wonderful."

He was taken by surprise when Desiree leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He put his hands on her hips and reciprocated the kiss. She came away and looked at him. "Is tonight more than wonderful?"

"Absolutely," he smiled before kissing her back.

"This is only the start for tonight," she winked before running her hands through his hair.

* * *

Morgan made his way with Garcia up to Reid's apartment. He stayed behind her and made sure she made it up the stairs without any trouble.

"I hate these stairs," Garcia said. "Why can't this building get an elevator?! Stupid owner."

"Baby, I love you. I need to tell you this. You are getting mean in the morning."

"What do you mean?" she said as they reached the top and stepped onto the landing.

"You said yesterday morning that I was hogging the blankets. You didn't even give me a chance to put them back over you. One kick and my ass was out of the bed. I think your hormones are making you a little mean in the morning. By the afternoon, you are usually mellow and yourself again."

"Oh, shut up," she huffed before knocking on Reid's door. Morgan rolled his eyes and waited for Reid to answer. They knocked again when no-one answered. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a dishevelled and half dressed Reid. He was only in a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Hey guys," he laughed nervously. "What are doing here?"

"We just went to an ultrasound appointment and we found out the sex of the baby," Garcia said before shifting. "Baby boy, I need to use your bathroom."

Garcia rushed past Reid and made her way to the bathroom. Reid's eyes widened and he stared back at Morgan. "Morgan, I need you not to angry at me about what you are about to know."

"Oh my god!" Garcia's voice said loudly from the bedroom. Morgan raced past Reid into the bedroom. He stopped when he saw his sister in one of Reid's shirts and a pair of shorts, her hair also messed up.

"Spencer, get in here!" Morgan called. Reid walked into the bedroom. He went to go to Desiree but Morgan blocked him. "Did you sleep with my baby sister?"

"Look, I understand your anger. I want you to know that we have gone on a few dates and that this isn't just a one time thing. Desiree is important to me. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I love her."

Desiree smiled, her eyes lighting at Reid's words. She stepped past her brother and took Reid's hand. "I love him too. He's special."

Morgan looked at them and relaxed. "I'm not angry so you can both relax. We already know about you two. I just would have preferred not to walk in and find my best friend and my little sister, half naked."

"You already knew?" Desiree asked.

"Since the wedding," Garcia explained. "It wasn't hard to see the connection between you two. I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

Garcia rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Is she okay?" Reid asked.

"Standard pregnancy stuff," Morgan shrugged. "Be warned. She is a little mean in the morning lately. Her mood just keeps swinging. I can't keep up. We have good news. We know the sex of the baby."

"Don't tell them till I get out," Garcia shouted from the bathroom. She finished in the bathroom and came out looking more comfortable.

"Sorry about that," she said. "Yes, we found out. Go on, you can tell them now."

"We are having a little girl," Morgan grinned happily. "Desiree, you are going to have a little niece."

"Oh my god," Desiree smiled happily before hugging Garcia and Morgan. "I'm so happy for you both. I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

**A few days later**

Desiree sat at her desk in her office. She didn't want to be at work. A small knock came at her door. "Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you but these have arrived for you," her assistant smiled as she carried in a large bouquet of pink lilies. Her assistant handed them to her before leaving. Checking the card, she sat on her chair and couldn't stop the warm feeling in her heart as she read it.

_'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. Love, Spencer.'_

**Please review****  
**

**By the way, the note on the care is a quote from Judy Garland.**

**I would also like to let you all know that I'm starting my bad Reid fanfic this weekend too. I don't have a name yet but keep an eye out for a new story. It's going to have an M rating. You'll see why when I post it but I promise, there is nothing way too graphic. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't as long as I wanted it but time has been short again today. I still hope you like though. Enjoy!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all just amazing and perfect. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two months, two weeks later**

Garcia let out a painful moan as she felt another contraction. "Morgan, go faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Morgan said as he weaved through traffic. They were still a few minutes away from the hospital. Garcia's contractions were five minutes apart and her water had broken an hour ago. Her labour was progressing quickly. He had hoped that the labour was slower. Everything was happening incredibly fast for him. The contraction ended but Garcia had begun to breath in and out slowly to deal with the pain. "Morgan, you are never touching me again!"

Morgan pulled up outside the hospital and parked the car. He jumped out of the car and rushed around to the passenger side. He opened the door and gently guided her out of it. He grabbed the bag from the back seat before putting his arm around her and helping her into the hospital. They made their way to the maternity ward and went up to the reception desk.

"Hi, my name is Derek Morgan and this is my wife, Penelope Morgan. She's in labour and her contractions are five minutes apart. We called ahead."

"We are all ready for you," the nurse smiled. She motioned for an orderly to grab a wheelchair. Garcia sat down in the wheelchair and touched her bump.

"Why is this so fast?" Garcia sighed before letting out another moan as another contraction came through her.

"All births are different. One is never the same as the other," the nurse smiled gently as she began to push Garcia to her room. "Some births are quick and some are very long. Trust me, be lucky you are having a quick one."

**Three hours later**

Garcia let out a small scream as she gave another push. She crushed Morgan's hand as she tried to channel the pain. She leaned back in the bed and took deep breaths. "I'm so tired."

"Penelope, I need you to push one last time. I need one last big push," the doctor called. Morgan helped Garcia sit up and supported her.

"Baby girl, I need you to do one last big push and then we get to see our little baby. We get to meet her and hold her. I know you can do it."

Garcia took a deep breath in and made one final push. She let out a small sob as she felt the pressure disappear. She leaned back in the bed and felt overwhelming joy as she heard a small cry pierce the air. She looked down and held her arms out as her daughter got placed on her chest. She cried with joy as she held her on her chest. Beautiful brown eyes stared at her.

"She's beautiful," Morgan said as he cried happily. He touched his daughter's little hand.

"She's wonderful," Garcia cried. "Our little one."

* * *

Reid and Désirée walked into the room and smiled when they saw Morgan holding a small baby, dressed in pink, in his arms. They walked in and smiled as they saw Garcia asleep. Reid walked to her and kissed her forehead before placing the flowers he had brought on the side. He walked over to Morgan with Désirée.

"She's so cute," Désirée smiled as she knelt to see her niece. "Oh, Derek. I'm so happy for you."

"Congratulations, Morgan," Reid said as he looked at the baby. "Does she have a name yet?"

Morgan slowly rose from the chair with the baby in his arms. "She certainly does. Reid, do you want to hold her?"

"Absolutely," Reid nodded before he held his arms out. Morgan placed his little girl into Reid's arms and watched as Reid cradled the baby.

"Reid, I want you to meet Diana Emily Morgan. Your god-daughter."

"Wait, you called her Diana," Reid said as he looked up at Morgan.

Morgan nodded and smiled. "We named her after an amazing woman, who gave us the man who made this all possible. I hope you are okay with us naming her after you mom."

Reid felt his eyes water. He let out a large smile and looked to Morgan. "Thank you. It means everything."

"Her aunt would love to hold her," Désirée said. Reid immediately handed Diana over to her and watched as Désirée cooed at the little girl. He wiped his eyes and couldn't describe how touched he was that they had named the baby after his mother.

"The rest of the team is on their way," Reid explained. "I was finishing up a prison interview when I got the call. They are flying back from a case. Your mom and sister are also on their way."

* * *

Reid and Désirée watched from the corner as the team and her family looked at the baby. Garcia was awake and talking with JJ and Hotch. Rossi was having his turn holding the baby.

"Reid, can I talk to you?" Garcia asked. Reid walked from the corner and stood next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired but I'm so happy that she is here. I want you as a big part of my little girl's life."

"Thank you for naming her after my mother," he said. "You have no idea how much that means to me. She is a beautiful little baby. She has your eyes."

"I know," she smiled. "Can I have her back?"

Rossi heard Garcia and walked to the bed. He handed Diana back to her. Garcia cradled her daughter in her arms and stroked the small amount of dark hair on her head. "You're loved and you are going to have a wonderful life."

* * *

Désirée snuggled against Reid as they laid in his bed. She had chosen to stay at his house for the night instead of driving all the way to her apartment. She felt safe in his arms and had never felt this way about any other man. It didn't bother her that he had a difficult past. All that mattered to her was his safety and how much she loved him. She giggled when she felt him kiss her neck.

"You know I'm ticklish," she laughed as she turned around and faced him. She kissed him and ran her hand through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. "You are beautiful and I never thought I would be this happy."

"Let me see if I can make you feel a little happier," Désirée winked before climbing on top of him.

* * *

Morgan and Garcia sat in the hospital room on her bed. Diana was in Garcia's arms, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Garcia continued to sing to her to keep her asleep. Morgan loved hearing his wife sing. She was singing Hey Jude by The Beatles. He joined and they both began to sing gently to their baby.

**Please review**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, so I need to say that the Connection update and my new fanfic will get posted tomorrow as I haven't had masses of time today. I am sorry but I definitely have no plans for tomorrow so the last chapter of this will be posted tomorrow along with the connection update and my new fanfic. I'm really sorry for delay. I hope you like this chapter. I love to know what you think. Only one chapter left after this! Regarding the name below. Morgan's father has never been named as far as I know so I just gave him a name.  
**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, you are the most wonderful people in the world. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

**Five years later**

Reid pushed his three-year old son on the baby swing, he smiled as he watched him laugh and giggle. "Daddy, high!"

"Not too high, Louis," Reid said as he pushed his son a little higher on the swing. Désirée was away for the weekend on a business trip leaving him alone with Louis. Looking back, he realised that the entire team, his entire family, had been right. He had a family now. A beautiful wife, who had given him a son. Morgan was his brother-in-law and Diana had just turned five. His son named after Désirée and Morgan's father.

"Daddy, down! Ick, I feel ick," Louis shouted from the swing. Reid immediately stopped the swing and picked his son up. He rested him on his hip and smiled at him.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

Louis nodded his head and rested his head against his father's chest. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. "Let's go home. You need to nap."

* * *

Reid laid his son in the bed and took his shoes off. Grabbing a blanket, he placed it over him before tucking Louis's favourite teddy bear under the covers. He kissed his son's forehead before walking out of the bedroom. He left the door open and decided to clean up while he had time. He never imagined his life being this way. After Maeve's death and after everything he had gone through at Kyle's hand as well as his own, he never thought he would have all this. Throughout the early stages of his relationship with Désirée, he had feared screwing it up. It was only after almost dying did he realise how much he loved and never wanted to lose her. An unsub had caught him by surprise at the place they were hunting him. He still remembered the wire around his throat, the way it cut off his air supply and cut into his neck. It was only after Morgan had heard his panicked wheezing did he get saved. That night in the hospital, Désirée had rushed to him and started to cry. Her cries had made him realise that he never wanted to make her cry again. He had vowed that night, never to mess things up with her.

He looked up at the mantle and smiled as he looked at the picture of his and Desiree's wedding day. Fran loved having him as a son-in-law and had even moved from chicago to be closer to her children and grandchildren. Sarah had even joined her and moved to Virgina. Work at the BAU had been almost the same. Rossi was retiring in a few months and a new member of the team being brought in.

As he cleaned up the play area, he thought about how much bigger the family was getting. JJ had welcomed a little girl last year, a surprise arrival but a wonderful one. Henry had proved extremely overprotective of his little sister. Hotch and Beth were now married and had twin daughters, Haley and Casey. Jack loved being a big brother. Blake and her husband were still the same, more in love than ever. Emily was still in England but had a son by Clyde Easter. Reid knew there was no surprise there. He had seen the connection between Clyde and Emily the day he had first seen them together. Désirée had joked that the team had experienced a baby boom. Désirée wanted another baby but she wanted to go further in her work first. Reid was ready for another child and willing to wait. Now, Louis was the most important little man in the world to him.

* * *

**Later that day**

Morgan walked up the pathway with Garcia. Diana walked between them, both of them holding one of her hands. He knocked on the door and laughed as he heard Louis running to the door. The door opened to show Louis in the a small dress up knight's outfit and a plastic sword. Diana giggled.

"Cusy!" Louis smiled. "Wanna play?"

Reid appeared behind Louis with a plastic knight's head on and a plastic sword. He lifted up the part covering his eyes and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Uncle Reid," Diana said before she held her arms open. Reid passed the plastic sword to Morgan and picked up Diana. He gave her a big hug before resting her on his hip.

"Have you been a good girl for your mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah," Diana nodded quickly.

"I have freshly baked cookies," he smiled. "You and Louis can go and dig in."

"Cookies!" Louis yelled before hugging Reid's leg. "Tank you, daddy!"

Reid put Diana down. "The cookies are on the play table. Help yourself. Just made sure you two share."

They both nodded before rushing into the play area and sitting down at the table. Morgan and Garcia walked into the house and shut the door.

"Freshly baked cookies?" Morgan smirked.

"I learned from the best," he said before nudging Garcia.

"My prodigy is now a master," she said before nudging him back. "What were you playing before we came?"

"Forts and castles," Reid said as he pulled off the toy helmet. "I am the dark knight and Louis is the knight who must defeat me. Sounds like Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker now that I think about it."

"I'm glad that your my nephew's father," Morgan smiled.

* * *

Reid and Morgan stood at the entrance to the garden, cups of coffees in each hand. They looked to bottom of the garden where Fran, Garcia, Louis and Diana sat. Fran was reading a children's book to them. They were silent and smiling as they sat on the blanket.

"Why can't I do that?" Morgan laughed. "Diana seems to have a never-ending supply of energy."

"Louis is the same. Sometimes it does get him into trouble. He ran into the table the other day. A little bump to his head. He seems to have slowed down now. He must get that energy from your side of the family."

"What does he get from yours?"

"What do you think?" Reid laughed gently. "He's smart for a three-year old."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from the son of Spencer Reid."

* * *

Garcia put her daughter to bed that night, she covered her up with the pink cover and placed the book she had read to her on the bedside table. "Mommy, can you sing to me? I'm not tired yet."

"Same as usual."

Diana nodded and snuggled further into her pillow. Garcia cleared her throat and began to sing.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, Then you can start to make it better,_" Garcia sang. She continued to sing till she saw Diana fall asleep. She kissed her daughter's forehead before getting up. She turned off the light but switched on the night-light. "Goodnight, angel."

She walked into the bedroom to see Morgan waiting for her. She quickly took off her dressing gown before slipping under the covers. "She's out for the count."

"Did you sing to her again?"

"She won't go to sleep unless I do."

"I like when you sing. It's soothing," he smiled before getting on top and kissing her on her lips. "I was thinking that we could have some fun tonight. We haven't really had time over the last month."

"You read my mind," she grinned before pulling his down and kissing him. "I'm all yours, Mr Morgan. Ravish me!"

Morgan let out a loud chuckle before he began to kiss down her neck. Garcia pulled the cover over them and giggled as Morgan continued to kiss her.

* * *

Reid had put Louis to bed for the night. He waited for Désirée to walk through the door. She was due home any minute. The door opened and she walked in. She placed her coat on the hook before taking her heels of her aching feet. Walking over to the couch, she collapsed on it and let out an exhausted sigh. He handed her a glass of wine from the table before sitting at her feet. He lifted them up onto a pillow on his lap and began to massage them.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," she smiled contentedly as the ache from her feet began to disappear. "That was the most stressful trip ever."

"Let me take care of the stress," he smiled at his wife.

"You will later tonight," she winked before taking another sip of her wine.

"Looking forward to it," he smiled.

**Please review.  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This isn't long but I like the way that I have finished it up and I hope that you like it to. Thank you all so much for be such wonderful and faithful readers. I can't believe how man reviews this has and I have you to thank for them. You have kept this story going. Thank you so much and I hope you like the ending.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, you are all just perfect and the most wonderful readers in the world. Thank you!  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**One year later  
**  
Reid watched as Louis kicked around the football with Hotch, Morgan, Diana, Henry and Jack. He looked down to his three-month old daughter and smiled at her as he fed her a bottle. Little Fran looked up at him and continued to quietly suck the formula from the bottle. She'd been conceived the night Désirée had returned home from the business trip. It wasn't easy managing two children and working at the BAU. Désirée had achieved another promotion at her work and still wanted to work. Fran had stepped in and offered to care of her grandchildren while they were at work. She loved spending time with her grandchildren. She only had to look after little Fran during the day as Louis attended nursery. He brought the bottle away from her and brought her up to burp her. He rubbed her back and gave it gentle pats before a rather loud burp came from her. He cradled her again and let her feed from the bottle again.

"That is nice, isn't it?" Reid smiled at his daughter. "You are getting so big now."

Little Fran finished the bottle. He burped her again before holding her against his chest. He got up and walked over to Sarah. "Hey, does this little one's aunty want a hold?"

Sarah held out her arms and grinned with delight as the baby got placed in her arms. "Hey, my little pumpkin. Look at the mop of hair on your head."

"Can you keep an eye on her while I go and help Rossi with a barbeque?"

"Are you kidding?" Sarah said. "You're never getting her back."

Reid laughed before walking over to the barbeque and helping Rossi. Rossi batted his hands away as he tried to picked the prongs.

"Leave this to a master cook," Rossi said before he flipped over the burgers. "Where are the others? The girls should be back by now. Garcia must have cleared out the mall by now."

"They won't take too much longer," Reid said. "How is retirement?"

"After being at the BAU for so long, retirement is difficult. It's nice on days like this where I have my family around me but on some other days. You yearn for that danger again. You yearn for the chance to catch just one last unsub."

"We all have to rest sometimes," Reid sighed. "Rossi, enjoy your retirement. You have more than earned it. Do I have to speak with Mary again?"

"Speak to me about what?" Mary said as she walked out. "Is my old man moaning again?"

"Now, you have put me the doghouse," Rossi shook his head before turning to the woman who had helped change his life. He kissed her before turning back to the burgers. "I wasn't moaning about anything."

"I know you are lying," Mary said before pinching his cheek. "I hope you are not going to act like this when we get to Hawaii next week. The beach, the sea and us sunbathing in the sun."

"He'll behave," Reid smiled. "He loves you too much to ever make you mad."

"Good to know," Mary said before kissing Rossi's cheek again.

A small cry pierced the air. Reid turned around to see baby Fran crying in Sarah's arms. Sarah tried to soothe her but the baby wasn't responding to any of her actions. Reid walked back over and took the baby from Sarah's arms. Little Fran immediately calmed down the moment she settled against his chest.

Sarah shook her head and let out a small laugh. "She is such a daddy's girl."

* * *

**Later that evening**

Reid rocked his daughter and walked around her nursery as she began to fall asleep. He felt her breathing evenly, in and out. He placed her down in her crib and turned on the mobile above the crib. He stroked the small amount of hair on her head. "Goodnight, ladybug."

Ladybug was the nickname for his daughter. Louis had called her that since she was a few weeks old because they had landed on her little fingers. He took the baby monitor with him before making his way to his son's room. Louis was watching a DVD as he walked in. A children's cartoon. Reid turned off the television and picked his son up. He had already washed his teeth and dressed in his pyjamas. Louis let his father tuck him under the covers.

"Daddy, where is mommy?"

"Mommy had to work late tonight but she has the next few days off to spend with you. She would give anything to put you to bed."

"I know," Louis said before he pulled a book from out of the covers. "Story!"

Reid took the story book and looked at the cover. "The Cat In The Hat. Good choice."

* * *

Reid crawled into bed and let out a yawn. He put his head against the pillow and let sleep take him.

A small poke to his nose woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw his son hugging a teddy bear and looking scared. "Louis, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream," Louis said in a scared voice. "Monster gonna eat me."

Louis quickly jumped on the bed and under his father's arms. "Don't let monster get me, daddy."

Reid laid back down and brought the covers over Louis. His laid on his back while Louis laid his head on his chest. Putting his arm around his son, he held him protectively.

"Don't worry," Reid soothed. "Daddy will never let the monsters get to you. Ever. Go to sleep."

Reid watched his son fall asleep. He hated it when his son got scared. He also loved being the one who protected his son. He wanted to give his children everything in the world. He loved them and he loved his wife. Pain had cursed him before he had finally accepted the team's help all those years ago. Accepting help had given him the chance to have his family. To finally have peace.

That was exactly what he had and hoped he would keep.

Peace.

**Thank you for reading! My evil Reid fanfic will be posted tonight as well.**


End file.
